Wildest Dreams
by MagiAllie
Summary: Él quería escapar de la ciudad, subió a un barco lejos de la multitud, llegó a un pueblo abandonado por Dios donde el bosque ha parecido cobrar vida propia y extrañamente todos se mantienen lejos de los secretos que parece ocultar. Levi es un cazador que no se dejará amedrentar, dispuesto a sumergirse en ese misterio y encontrar la criatura que cambie su vida.[Riren-longfic-mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Este es el segundo fic que subo para el cumpleaños de Lia! Espero que también le guste mucho, estoy segura de que si, porque tiene mucho bosque. Es mi primer fanfic de fantasía de este tipo, lamento que inicie de forma lenta pero ya tengo escritos varios capítulos lo que es un alivio para mí y para ustedes porque habrá capítulo semanal.

Gracias por leer espero que llame su atención y que les guste aunque sea un poco y que si es así pasen a la caja de reviews a dejar aunque se aun pequeño hola. Sin más al fic…

* * *

— **Wildest Dreams** **—**

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **El dijo: ''Salgamos de esta ciudad''**_

 _ **Condujo fuera de la ciudad**_

 _ **Lejos de la multitud**_

 _ **Gales 1910**_

El barquito estaba rodeado de bruma que se desprendía del congelado mar que rodeaba la isla de la Gran Bretaña, no lo más al norte que Levi había estado pero si demasiado congelado y con bastante frio para ser verano. El verano y Gran Bretaña iban de la mano con la palabra lluvia torrencial, o chipi chipi de lluvia todo el día. Todo el viaje en barco desde Francia hasta Gales. La república independiente más pequeña de Gran Bretaña. El barco apenas se tambaleaba y atravesaba la neblina y la bruma fría, todos con sus chamarras de cuero y sus morrales al hombro, algunos de cuero, otros de tela esperando a la orilla del barco, poder divisar el puerto donde por fin podrían desembarcar.

Había decidido partir de Francia porque la bolsa de trabajo no era suficientemente buena para su profesión y porque los osos estaban acabándose y largándose a lugares más fríos y menos llenos de gente emperifollada y perfumada. Todos los burgueses de Francia le molestaban, así que simplemente tomo un barco que lo llevara a Gales y con apenas tres mudas de ropa en un costal en el hombro, botas largas de cuero café, pantalón café camisa de manga larga blanca y una cazadora abrigada de piel de borrego por dentro salió del país. Por supuesto traía en la espalda, un rifle y un montón de balas.

A su lado había una mujer de mandil y vestido largo, un sombrero y dos niños con pantalones cortos y narices rojas, atrás de él había una pareja de dos adolescentes sujetados de las manos, parecía que se habían fugado y esperaban una buena vida en esta parte de la isla, que si bien no era algo muy alejado de Francia se trataba de la parte más lluviosa de todo el país, y no es que en realidad lloviera siempre, o que siempre hubiera tormentas es que siempre había una humedad extraña en el ambiente, aunque según lo que había escuchado si llegaba a haber sol, sobre todo mientras más escalaras el pueblo.

Por fin el barquito se detuvo en el muelle y la puertecilla se abrió, la rampa fue colocada y había un hombre de barba blanca en la madera húmeda y ensanchada, esperándolos abajo. Con una lámpara de aceite y con una chamarra gigante que cubría su regordeta figura, aun con la bruma el hombre traía una pipa en la boca y un gorro cubriendo su cabeza, sus cabellos blancos. El humo que brotaba de su boca se perdía entre la neblina. Levi ladeó la cabeza y afianzando su ropa a la espalda bajó con la derecha en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Súbitamente tenía ganas de un cigarrillo, o tal vez café. Era culpa del frio.

—Señora Johnson — saludó el hombre a la mujer que traía dos niños pequeños —. Su esposo la está esperando en la oficina de correo, me pidió que la guiara junto a los pequeños. ¿El viaje estuvo bien?

—Estuvo bastante cómodo.

Era una mentira, es verdad que había sido un viaje de seis horas pero sin un camerino para todos y con solo banquitos en la cubierta del barco, los seis habían tenido que mirarse fijamente a los ojos por un buen rato o desviar la mirada al inmenso mar o a sus propios zapatos, había sido un viaje catastrófico. El hombre miró de soslayo a la pareja que los acompañaba y frunció el ceño, como si no los reconociera, pero después sus ojos brillaron con intuición y suspiró admirando a la pareja de nuevo.

—Ustedes dos — los señaló con menos respeto que a la mujer de antes —, supongo que ya están listos para su trabajo en la casona del Sr. Thomas.

—Estamos listos para trabajar de lo que sea — afirmó la mujer sin dejar de apretar las manos del joven

El anciano los miró con reproche en la comisura de los labios pero para ahorrarse los comentarios desagradables se giró a ver a Levi con unos ojos más tranquilos y una sonrisa llena de dientes desagradablemente sucios.

—Señor Ackerman — lo saludó extendiendo la mano, Levi la rechazo con un asentimiento en la cabeza —. Es realmente sorpresivo para este pequeño pueblo pescador recibir un nuevo miembro, sobre todo sin enlaces familiares como usted, pero todos estamos muy felices de conocerlo… como sabe ahora el clima no es muy adecuado para un recibimiento adecuado pero en cuanto el clima mejore tenga por seguro que todos irán a visitarlo a la posada, si es que no le molesta, después de todo es usted nuestro nuevo vecino.

—¿Ha conseguido la casa que le pedí? — preguntó Levi ignorando todas las formalidades anteriores.

El hombre carraspeó incómodo y se jaló el cuello de la chamarra antes de mostrar una cara de querer decir lo siento y soltar una risa.

—En realidad por ahora no hay ninguna casa o apartamento disponible para un nuevo residente, por eso hemos decidido darle una habitación bastante cómoda en la posada del pueblo, serás ya por el tiempo que quiera hasta que consigamos un lugar donde construir.

—Ya déjelo — gruñó Levi rodando los ojos —. Me quedaré en la posada el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quiero mi dinero de vuelta yo mismo me haré cargo de conseguir una vivienda apropiada.

Tengo bastante tiempo, desea agregar pero como siempre tuvo la habilidad de guardarse sus palabras, se lo calló. El hombre lo miró confundido pero asintió después de meditarlo por unos segundos, habló un poco más con todos los miembros y agradeció a los dueños del barco, para después subirlos a todos a un coche que se veía demasiad desgastado por la vida, Levi en el asiento copiloto y fue repartiendo a todos los de adentro. La primera en bajar fue la madre con sus hijos, en la avenida principal del pueblo había una oficina de correo, un hombre de traje elegante y sombrero estaba parado con un paraguas en la mano, que hacia las de bastón. Los niños se lanzaron al hombre de 50 años como si fuera su abuelo, pero se trataba de su padre.

No pudo ver el camino que los dos amantes fugitivos seguirían porque mientras más se adentraban al pequeño pueblo que hacia las de ciudad con sus casas de madera blanca pintada y enmohecida por toda la humedad pudo ver a lo lejos la posada en la que se quedaría, y no había señales de que los amantes fueran a bajar. El hombre se detuvo en un lodoso camino frente al edificio de madera café de tres pisos, con ventanas cubiertas de cortinas blancas desteñidas y un suave color azul en el techo, la puerta abierta de par en par con dos lámparas a los costados, que luchaban débilmente por alumbrar en la penumbra de la tarde. Levi se bajó asqueado con el lodo de sus botas y gruñendo por la neblina que lo cubría todo.

Una mujer de pelo rojo estaba en la puerta, tenía los ojos verdes y un vaso en las manos, un mandil y una larga falda café, junto con unas botas de cuerdas. Sonreía radiantemente, el chofer solo le dio un par de palabras más antes de irse, Levi las ignoró olímpicamente con tal de entrar lo más pronto posible a la casa.

—Sí que ha llegado en un mal día — le habló la mujer dejándolo pasar y ayudando a quitar la chamarra —. Sabíamos que vendría pero vaya que en este día, la bruma no suele subir tanto, pero hoy sí que estaba por los aires. Pero no se preocupe, que ya mañana estará mucho mejor… emm tenemos solamente sopa de buey y patas de cerdo ¿Quiere comer ahora o subo la comida a su cuarto? Por cierto soy Isabel la casera, estoy a cargo de este lugar y puede preguntarme lo que quiera.

—¿Todos aquí son así? — preguntó quitándose la gorra y sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que estaban en la parte principal de la casa. Una especie de comedor, con una barra grande y una cocina, a lo lejos unas escaleras con barandal.

La casera cerró la puerta.

—¿Así como?

—Que hablan y hablan.

—Hablan más en Francia ¿No? — dijo sin ofenderse ni un poco y acercándose hasta la mesilla que Levi había elegido, paso un trapo con legía y encendió la lámpara de la mesa. Después se dio la vuelta fue hasta la cocina.

—Allá parlotean, aquí hablan.

—Entonces más agradables somos.

—Lo agradable es estar solo — aseguró cuando vio a la pelirroja acercarse de nuevo con un plato humeante de porcelana pintada que dejó sobre su mesa y un jarra con quien sabe que bebida.

—Ya sabemos porque se vino a Banchgen Pentref — agregó sirviendo el agua en un vaso de vidrio —: Primero, porque hablamos inglés y usted también, segundo porque le molestaba Francia y su gente y prefiere la vida de bosque ¿no? Aquí los bosques son lo más, hay bosque en todos lados y mientras más suba las montañas más bosque tupido hay… si quería vida de bosque la encontró, así que no se queje y coma. Que se enfría.

Chocó la lengua contra el paladar produciendo un sonido de incomodidad y movió la cuchara para llevarla al plato, la casera se alejó con su trapo en la mano y se metió tras la barra.

—Estúpida maleducada mujer — susurró contra la cuchara y se metió el sabroso caldo a la boca.

—Escuché eso —canturreó desde el otro lado de la barra de roble—. Me llamo Isabel, señor Levi Ackerman.

Rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo sin percatarse de lo que hacia la pelirroja, en cambio se concentró en el buen sabor que tenía la comida que la mujer preparaba, si la comida era así en esta posada realmente no le molestaba tener que comer por aquí antes de irse, aunque ahora que lo pensaba podía hacer un buen negocio con ella… seguro que se gastaba muchísimo dinero pagándole a los barcos para que la surtieran de carne, pero él podía hacerlo por una suma menor, un cuarto y comida. Podía traer comida a la posada, pues básicamente a eso se dedicaba, ya mañana le plantearía su nuevo plan a la pelirroja. No le parecía una mala idea, además de que este pueblo pesquero poco diestro en la caza nada tenía que rechistarle a él, ni mucho menos hacerse los competidos. La gente más temprano que tarde se harta del pescado y del buey, también de las gallinas. Seguro que entre tanto bosque sí que lograba encontrar osos, caribús, alces, venados, conejos y ardillas por seguro, ¿Por qué diablos nadie se dedicaba aquí a la caza?

—¿Ya terminó? — preguntó Isabel retirándole el plato —. Si gusta lo llevo a su cuarto, todavía hay agua caliente pero en cuanto dan las nueve dejo de meterle madera a la chimenea así que será mejor que aproveche.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó limpiándose bien la boca y las manos, tomo su ropa y también su abrigo y espero a que la mujer regresara de la cocina, luego se estremeció al verla limpiarse con el mandil y la siguió hasta las escaleras, ya no parloteaba más bien parecía pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decirle después, el pelinegro tenia buen ojo para leer las expresiones faciales y cuando la mujer se frotaba los nudillos solo significaba que quería mostrarse decidida.

En el primer piso había un amplio pasillo con tres puertas y una lámpara de techo, al final del pasillo había una gran ventana empañada, la casera lo guio por el pasillo hasta la última puerta y tambaleante llevó sus manos hasta el bolsillo del mandil de donde sacó un juego de llaves que alguna vez fueron doradas, y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta chilló como un animal muriendo y finalmente se abrió. Estaba limpia, o eso podía notarse a simple vista y era bastante grande, aunque seguía siendo demasiado fría. Tenía la sensación de que incluso la neblina había atravesado las paredes de madera y se había asentado en cada cosa.

—Está limpio — le dijo la casera recargada en el marco de la puerta —. Tiene baño y agua y todo, yo duermo arriba si quiere cualquier cosa solo grite. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana y la comida a las cuatro en más… si quiere cenar puede repetir la comida o le damos whisky, eso es todo. Como sabe las primeras tres semanas ya están pagadas así que por eso no se preocupe, cuando tenga que pegarme yo le digo. ¿Ya?

—Ya — contestó sin darle atención a la cosa, y sentándose en la cama.

Una de esas camas antiguas con fuertes postes de metal y una cabecera pintada de color dorado, algunos resortes que se te meten en la espalda cual lombrices y un rebote duro, aunque las cobijas eran cálidas y no se sentía nada mal ya pensando en lo cansado que se encontraba.

—Entonces, mañana va a venir Farlan — explicó cerrando la puerta —. Para darle el recorrido y eso que pidió…

—Si ya sé — gruñó quitándose las botas enlodadas.

—¡Que carácter! — y cerró la puerta de un portazo molesto, después unas patas de gigante atravesaban el techo de madera y las escaleras rechinaron.

Levi frunció el ceño cansado, que odiosa. Aunque no era tan desagradable, podían incluso llevarse bien pero tenía que ser paciente pues el apenas había tenido un agotador viaje que lo había destrozado físicamente, sumado a su actitud anti social no podía dar como resultado una conversación agradable, más que porque el simplemente no se consideraba agradable o amistoso. Después de esa discreta conversación consigo mismo se largó a la bañera del cuarto, la cual era más que perfecta y limpia y disfruto de un relajante baño de agua caliente hasta que terminó por agotarse y dormir en la cama con una pijama pachona.

* * *

N/A: ES demasiado corto. Lo se, no me maten pero como les dije ya está avanzado en su mayor parte y los siguientes capítulos ya son más largos, así que espero les guste y si pueden déjenme su amor en forma de review. Las amaré mil más.

Lia: mujer sabes que te quiero un montón y que todos estos fics son para ti más que nadie, pues ya hemos hablado de ellos hasta el cansancio, pues feliz cumpleaños espero que te guste y disfrutes de la lectura ¡Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este año! Un abrazo fuerte hasta allá donde estás.

 **perdonen el inicio lento, pero prometo un buen fanfic ¡Lo juro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Me sabe mal que este fanfic tenga tan poquita atención! trabajé un poco más en el que en otros fanfics de su misma naturaleza pero en fin, espero más gente le de una oportunidad. Por otra parte gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, como siempre, son una gran motivación. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, pues ya vemos un poco más de lo que pasa en esta isla y nos encontraremos con... ¡Ya lo véran!

Lia, espero que te guste.

* * *

— **Wildest Dreams** **—**

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Pensé: ''El cielo no puede ayudarme ahora''**_

 _ **Nada es para siempre**_

 _ **Pero esto me va a acabar**_

A la mañana siguiente la casera despertó a Levi con una cacerola y un cucharon, en palabras simples, peor que un batallón de la guerra, con gritos escandalosos y un escándalo en el comedor, no tenía idea de que en esa casa por lo menos un grupo de 10 hombres viejos y viudos se reunían para desayunar y para comer, pensaba que era un extraño y abandonado lugar, olvidado por Dios. Pero al parecer no era así.

A pesar de que se había bañado la noche atrás volvió a tomar una ducha esta vez más rápida y posteriormente se vistió de manera similar al día anterior, salvo que su ropa de ayer ya estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia que Isabel pronto se lavaría. Bajó aún peinándose y sacudiéndose las gotas de agua del cabello cuando la casera lo recibió en las escaleras con una flamante sonrisa, una bandeja de madera llena de un desayuno de pescado frito y sopa de tomate, leche y bizcochos de chocolate.

—¡Levi Ackerman, le presento al club casa Isabel! — sonrió mostrándole al grupo de diez ancianos felices comiendo. — ¡Le dije que el día ya estaría mejor hoy!

Y era verdad, si miraba por encima del hombro de las personas las puertas abiertas del local reflejaban un sol perfecto y un suelo húmedo, se veía mil veces mejor que la tarde anterior y ni parecía el mismo lugar. Con una sonrisa fingida accedió a sentarse en la misma mesa que los abuelos y saludarlos con ánimos, no recordaba sus nombres pero eran bastante amables y ruidosos. La mayoría pescadores y ayudantes de pescadores más jóvenes que ellos, entre el grupo de diez viejos había un joven de cabello rubio claro que sonreía con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

—Farlan Church — se presentó estrechando la mano con animosidad —, ¡Es un gusto conocerte Levi! pagaste una buena suma para que te diera ese buen tour, verás que no te arrepentirás, soy de los únicos muchachos jóvenes por aquí…

Un coro de abucheos y risas sonó, Levi sonrió a medias y asintió.

—YA, YA — intentó silenciar al coro de vejetes —. Sabemos que es cierto, no hay que engañarse a sí mismo, bueno como te decía en cuanto termines tu desayuno podemos partir, tengo un arma fabulosa, muero por mostrarte el bosque aunque ya verás que terminas dejándolo por la pesca.

—Realmente no tengo esa intención — contestó Levi comiendo —, no pretendo enfocarme a lo marino, además parece que hay bastante competencia aquí con eso.

—No que va, todo un poco — admitió Farlan rascándose la nuca —, ¡Pero no te preocupes, soy el indicado para esto! He tenido cacerías muy gratificantes en la parte oeste del bosque, está lleno de ardillas y mapaches, son deliciosos al carbón, aunque claro no es común que hagamos eso, con tanto pescado sobrevivimos por millones de años.

—El bosque debe aprovecharse — comentó Levi limpiándose la boca —, si no se expandirá hasta ahogarlos, puede que yo me dedique a surtirles carne de bosque, eso te interesa a ti en especial mujer…

—¿A mí? — se rio Isabel —. No somos franceses, aquí se come pescado y carne de vez en vez, no somos tan desaprovechados como otros.

—Bueno yo podría traerte buena carne si me pagas — se encogió de hombros y se levantó del asiento —. Te daré tiempo de pensarlo, aún tengo que explorar el bosque, no hay forma de que te diga cómo será el asunto sin que lo haya visto antes.

—Cuando lo veas hablamos, seguro que regresas con la cola en las patas.

Le sacó la lengua. Farlan se rio y le pegó en la espalda suavemente un par de veces, después ambos salieron de la posada cargando rifles y algunos instrumentos simples de exploración, se despidieron del grupo de ancianos y caminaron por el barro medio seco de la lluvia nocturna, como era costumbre Farlan parloteaba un poco sobre el pueblo, las casa y todo eso mientras se dirigían al poniente la zona alejada del pueblo e inicio del bosque.

—En las primeras partes del bosque no hay más que pájaros negros, cuervos y eso… — explicó Farlan mirando el sendero que ascendía como una montaña serpenteante, rápidamente el musco se apoderaba del paisaje.

Los árboles primarios estaban cubiertos de rocas grandes y musgo, las ramas caían por encima como lianas y parecía que era el portal a una dimensión donde lo verde era lo único que se veía, las raíces casi cubiertas por completo. Las piedras resbalosas y pulidas, el lodo secándose con el sol que pasaba por entre las hojas. El sonido de aves se hizo presente mientras se adentraban y Farlan hablaba en voz alta, Levi ya babia dejado las conversaciones triviales para comenzar a desarrollar su instinto de cazador, revisando la curvatura de los árboles y las huellas en el lodo, cualquier cosa que le indicara como moverse. Farlan estaba desconcertado.

—¿Por qué Isabel dijo eso? — preguntó después de 45 metros en el sendero.

—Ah, siempre dice cosas... ¿Qué exactamente? — preguntó Farlan brincando de una roca a otra

—Lo del bosque, que volveríamos con la cola entre las patas.

Incluyó a Farlan a propósito en la frase. Rápidamente la expresión del ojiazul cambió, como su hubiera mencionado algo que de alguna forma profundamente le doliera o que al menos lo dejaba pensando por un tiempo ilimitado, carraspeó bajando de las piedras y mirando a lo lejos, por donde el sendero comenzaba literalmente a desaparecer y los árboles se hacían cada vez más altos y anchos.

—Bueno, como dijiste somos pescadores — explicó en un susurro —, y es exactamente lo que dices, de tanto desuso en estos bosques casi parece que han tomado viva propia.

—Justo la clase de bosque que no hay en Francia — se alegró Levi.

—No, hablo en serio — explicó —, estos bosques si no están explorados, es porque no se puede. Hay un rango de ochenta y cinco metros en el que puedes entrar, después de eso es casi imposible seguir adelante sin perderse. Sé que suena tonto, sobre todo teniendo brújulas, pero no es así. El bosque es más que serpenteante, tiene la sensación de subir una montaña cuando en realidad estas en un barranco y un paso en falso y esta el barranco o el rio. Sabemos lo experimentado que eres, pero no creo que puedas seguir más adelante que doscientos metros.

—¿Es por eso que no cazan? — Cuestionó el pelinegro —. Porque no pueden llegar hasta las presas grandes ¿verdad?

—Algunos lo intentan, hay varios grupos de cazadores — explicó intentando excusarse —, y son buenos grupos, llegan bastante lejos, pero han sido años de exploraciones y marcas en el camino, no hay forma de que un neófito lo logre… es por eso que no quiero que te decepciones si no encuentras un caribú en los primer 200 metros. Lo juro Levi, si estuvieran a nuestro alcance los habríamos cazado.

—Tal vez debería de hablar con esos grupos de cazadores — sugirió pensativamente, tal vez su guía no era más que un aficionado —. Quien sabe y trabajamos juntos, aunque si han pasado años y no pueden cazar ni un miserable ciervo sus esfuerzos deben ser inútiles.

—Oh no — Farlan se levantó de la roca en un santiamén —, en realidad no sé si debo decir esto, pero sus intenciones principales realmente no son cazar o proveer alimentos. Son un grupo bastante antipático y no se juntan mucho en el pueblo, tienen otros ingresos, pero enserio llevan un largo tiempo buscando en el bosque quien sabe qué. Obviamente creemos que buscan animales grandes, a veces llegan con uno que otro venado, pero nada más…

—Entonces igual debería de hablar con ellos — insistió.

Farlan suspiró y rodó los ojos, ya habían emprendido de nuevo el camino por el sendero y esquivando las ramas en el piso y el paso abrumando los troncos, las pequeñas flores exigiendo luz solar y los arboles altos los cubrían por completo.

—Tarde o temprano te los toparás — le contestó Farlan —. Si sigues por este camino de meterte al bosque, los vas a conocer. Ya te advertí sobre este bosque y te enseñaré todo lo que pueda, pero si decides seguir por la parte de ''les traeré carne'' estás por cuenta propia.

—Siempre lo he estado — gruñó en respuesta.

Farlan se encogió de hombros y negando comenzó a explicar sobre el suelo y la tipografía del bosque, los tipos de plantas que crecían y donde crecían, la fauna visible y la flora poco frecuente en los primeros 150 metros. El tipo de carne que los animales que cazaban tenían y otras cosas banales que Levi conocía a la perfección, y que cada vez se mentalizaba amas de que lo que realmente necesitaba este bosque no era cazadores amateurs, necesitaba alguien valiente que se adentrará en el bosque y buscará con todo y mapas las bestias grandes, lo que pudiera matar y comer.

—¿Entonces? — le preguntó el ojiazul

—Definitivamente me adentraré.

Farlan volvió a rodar los ojos y encogerse de hombros, definitivamente no era nadie para decirle al pelinegro que no lo hiciera y apenas se conocían de hoy, no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran las verdaderas habilidades del pelinegro como cazador, pero sabía que seguramente jamás se había enfrentado a un bosque como este. Comieron el aperitivo que Isabel les preparó y continuaron con las labores de caza hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse, cuando regresaron al pueblo traían de botín un par de ardillas muertas y algunas gallinas salvajes. Para Farlan no estaba mal…

Isabel se rio en sus caras. Señalándolos con el índice y golpeando con la palma en la mesa de madera mientras tomaba la carne fresca y se la llevaba a la cocina.

—Se los dije, les dije que regresarías con la cola entre las patas — se rio al ver a los dos hombre sentarse esperando su comida del día.

—Levi ha decidido seguir explorando, adentrarse — comentó Farlan a manera de reprimenda mientras despellejaba la pieza de pollo que Isabel le había servido.

La pelirroja puso mala cara y le sirvió a Levi su plato, el pelinegro seguía sin inmutarse y comía con monotonía. La mujer se quedó parada a lado de la mesa con ojos juzgativos por una buena cantidad de segundos y luego suspiró resignada, pero con cierto reproche en la voz.

—No sirves para este bosque, tú no eres de aquí.

—No aprovechan ese verdor sólo porque no se arriesgan, el que no arriesga no gana — contestó en un bufido.

—¿Ya le hablaste de los grupos de cazadores?

—Son incompetentes — aseguró Levi sin dejar que Farlan hablara —. Seguro no tienen como objetivo proveer al pueblo de carne.

—Es obvio que no es su objetivo, ¿entonces que te crees? ¿Porque lo hacen? Echa… el verdor de ese bosque es impresionante se extiende tanto que es imposible crúzalo a pie y la única forma de llegar al otro lado es rodeando en barco, a Inglaterra. Ya te digo que ese bosque es grande, es basto, pero no es para humanos.

—Es que no han tenido a un humano como yo… mañana llegaré con carne fresa y grande para ustedes y te tragarás tus palabras, pelirroja — aseguró Levi apuntándola con el índice.

—Mira Ackerman — explicó Isabel juntando toda su paciencia —. Me agradas, se ve que eres buen sujeto, por eso espero, en verdad espero que vuelvas mañana con vida, porque si te pierdes nadie te va a ir a buscar y yo menos en falda ¿Ya está?

—¿Quién te pidió que te preocuparas por mí? — Respondió Levi con el entrecejo fruncido —. Si me muero será por mi estupidez propia, pero volveré así que mejor no digas cosas innecesarias.

Isabel se fue tomando la falda y apretándola com fuerza, gruñendo y mascullando cosas como ''ahhh, pero es tan testarudo'' '' ¡qué hijo de ush!'' Farlan se rio en voz baja al ver a la pelirroja botando trastes en la cocina y al pelinegro tan tranquilo como siempre, ingiriendo la comida que era casi lo único que lo veía hacer desde que llegó. Suspiró y se decidió a soltar el ultimo sermón antes de irse.

—En verdad yo también espero que seas tan experto como presumes — resumió Farlan —. Porque cuando estés allá en el bosque, estarás solo Levi.

—Ya sé — aseguró un poco contrariado —. Soy bueno cazando y con el instinto, mañana a las siete habré vuelto victorioso.

—Espero eso, en verdad.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por instinto cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no se revolvió en las sabanas ni un segundo más y tomó un baño rápido pero meticuloso, después se enfundó en ropa cómoda y abrigadora, su recién lavada muda de ropa y cazadora, tomo sus armas, y una mochila con todo lo que iba a necesitar para su primera expedición oficial en el bosque, no había atisbos de la pelirroja despierta pero cuando llegó a la barra de la cocina había una bolsa con comida recién preparada, pan, queso y una cantimplora de agua, rodeada de pequeñas bolsas de plástico con más comida. Levi suspiró y lo guardó agradecido, después salió de la posada y caminó por el sendero del pueblo.

En su mente no había más que rutas para explorar el bosque, primero pensaba en qué dirección tomar después de que el camino principal del bosque comenzara a retorcerse, probablemente se desviaría un par de metros por la derecha y después seguiría derecho hasta que el bosque se volviera tan espeso, después seguiría girando por derecha hasta encontrar una abertura y llegar a algún tipo de declive, los declives solo significaban agua y eso era parte de lo que más necesitaba ahora.

El agua significa animales salvajes.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había avanzado lo suficiente en el bosque, pero el camino era demasiado visible todavía, lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, esquivando los troncos caídos y musgosos, ignorando a las aves e intentando escuchar agua, el camino por fin truncó cuando ya habían pasado más de quinientos metros y el follaje era demasiado intenso, la bruma adornaba el piso del bosque, el camino se perdió y entonces Levi comenzó a contar, diez metros o 20 hacia la derecha y poner una marca en los árboles, tallando con una navaja afilada y estirándose a la derecha del bosque, sin un ápice de cansancio.

Por el sol debían ser las siete de la mañana, el sol aparecía lentamente pero no hacía calor, solo había humedad y verdor, era un clima agradable que casi te mecía, Levi se recordó a sí mismo no tomar descansos después de comer, eso le induciría al sueño. Pasados unos 150 metros de desviaciones hacia la derecha creyó percibir los primeros atisbos de un decline y era solo porque las rocas estaban un poco inclinadas. La vegetación no variaba demasiado de la primera, ni los animales, en su mayoría aves y pequeños roedores, los arboles demasiado juntos como para dejar que un animal de mayor tamaño aprovechara los primeros kilómetros del bosque, si quería encontrar algo debía adentrarse al menos unos 5 kilómetros o más. No era nada complicado mientras siguiera marcando sus árboles, cada 50 metros a la derecha, ahora.

Los arbustos y el musgo intenso solo eran señal de humedad sin duda, pues había varias especies de hongos y algunas huellas de pájaros que habían bajado a la tierra mojada, el sol se filtraba por entre las copas de los altísimos árboles y las ramas, el olor era demasiado delicioso y las bayas y semillas abundaban en el piso, algunos arbustos de fresas entre los caminos rocosos. Miró al cielo el sol estaba en el punto más ato y no sentía necesidad de detenerse ni comer, ni beber agua, tenían que ser cera de las doce de la tarde, tal vez la una. El tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido, era una tontería que aún no hubiese encontrado ningún indicio de animales grandes. Desvió cincuenta metros a la derecha de nuevo y siguió recto, entonces escuchó a la lejanía el suave sonido de un riachuelo, era como música pues significaba que por fin comenzaba a descender y con ese pensamiento en mente Levi, dio varias zancadas largas intentando bajar hasta su bota se introdujo en lo que parecía lodo resbaladizo y la otra en un tumulto de hojas que terminaron por tirarlo y para variar se trataba de una pendiente inclinada, los que significaba que las raíces de los árboles no eran tan enormes y su deslizamiento pudo prolongarse mucho más hasta chocar con una piedra salir volando, intentando frenar con manos y piernas y que su arma no se disparara por las volteretas, gruñó cuando se quedó pegado en un pequeño lodazal de nuevo y se asqueó, saliendo de inmediato, como un gato odiando el agua.

—Me lleva la mierda — miró arriba y había descendido por lo menos un treinta metros, caminó hasta el ligero y minúsculo riachuelo y después se dispuso a caminar otros cincuenta metros siguiente la corriente y marcando un árbol.

La vegetación era cada vez más densa, los árboles y las plantas rodeaban todo, el terreno estaba de alguna manera más despejado pero no había rastros de animales, ni siquiera hojas mordidas o pedazos de ramas, mientras más caminaba se dio cuenta que el rio crecía de tamaño y profundidad y que el musgo lo rodeaba con bastante verdor, así como las piedras lisas en sus alrededores. El follaje intenso lo tomó desprevenido y se dio cuenta que la razón era porque había llegado al final del cauce del rio, donde el agua alcanzaba a asentarse por lo menos un poco más y las rocas eran grandes, los árboles tiraban sus ramas por encima y sus cabellos de hojas rozaban los ríos, las plantas estaban por todo el lugar y los helechos y arbustos se comían la visión del agua cristalina y las piedras multicolores.

Levi intentó levantarse por encima de los arbustos para ver la tierra mojada del rio, pero no pudo, un ruido lo alertó y tan pronto lo escuchó se quedó quieto como estatua entre el follaje que rodeaba el hermoso cause precioso, casi de gruta y verdor. Las aves eran intensas y sus cantos suaves y ligeros adornaban toda la semicurvatura y eco que formaba el cauce y los arboles techándolo. Se quedó quieto mirando por entre las hojas, esperando escuchar de nuevo ese sonido tan extraño, definitivamente no sonaba como un animal, no eran pisadas ni ruido de bosque, tenía un sonido mucho más extraño.

Levantó el rostro un poco mirando hacia el rio y de inmediato moviendo con sus ásperas manos su arma y preparándose para disparar a la fuente del rio, Levi volvió a escuchar ese sonido, era como algo filoso, algo que hacía ruido de tijeras. Pero era imposible, no podía estar escuchando tijeras ni mucho menos, gruñendo bajo intento divisar el rio perfectamente, tal vez algún animal bebiendo agua, lo que fuera. Cerró un ojo para poder enfocar mucho mejor con su arma.

Entre las rocas altas que rodeaban el rio que funcionaban como al rededores de una pequeña cascada y estaban cubiertas de musgo, había unas rocas bajitas y piedritas de colores, algunas plantas justo en la orilla y un par de flores, pero lo demás no eran flores ni ramas ni nada en realidad se trataba de algo súper impresionante, se trataba de unas astas, sin duda debía ser un animal salvaje, por fin los primeros rastros de un ciervo o lo que fuera, tenían un tamaño pequeño como de veinticinco centímetros, como si fuera un ciervo joven, no podía ver su cabeza pues había algunas ramas cubriéndolo desde su vista, las ramas se movieron de nuevo y el sonido de corte se escuchó de nuevo, una mata café brotó de debajo de donde se encontraban las astas. Pero no era pelo, en realidad no era pelo, podría decirse que era cabello, un cabello salvaje y alborotado, lleno de hojas.

Pero, no era cabello normal, era cabello enormemente largo, increíblemente largo, el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y de entre la mata de cabello surgió una mano sujetando un largo mechón de espeso y lacio cabello castaño, como si acabara de arrancarlo de su cabeza, y lo hubiese tirado en el rio, en la otra mano había una piedra afilada. El portador del cabello y de las astas se levantó de la roca…

Levi contuvo la respiración y apretando el gatillo sintió que su corazón se desplomaba.

Se trataba de un joven de larguísimos cabellos castaños, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y los tenia adornados con lindas hojitas, varitas y frutillas, las aves revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza como acostumbradas a ver ese espectáculo, mientras tomaba de sus largos cabellos que eran sencillamente hermosos, ponía la piedra afilada a un lado y un mechón más salía arrancado.

Un joven, con simples hojas cubriendo partes de su cuerpo, pero incluso eran demasiad pocas, estaba prácticamente desnudo, inclinado frente al rio, jugando con su cabello y meneándolo de un lado a otro, mirándose en el reflejo de las aguas cristalinas.

Levi no puedo evitarlo, se levantó de golpe aún apuntando. El sonido de las ramas rompiéndose alertó a la criatura de inmediato, Levi estaba tan sorprendido que sus manos habían dejado colgando la escopeta, pero aún era demasiado amenazante, era un cazador, el chico de lindas astas jóvenes y cabellos enormes lo miraba, con ojos de ciervo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Muchos no sabían a otros no les interesa, pero me tomé un descanso como hiatus de poco más de un mes. Y como ya tengo los caps de este fic escritos ahora aproveché para actualizar y subir uno.

Quiero pedirles una disculpa porque a los que me conocen saben que suelo hacer escenas muy descriptivas, y este fic tiene hasta ahora muy poco dialogo, les pido que sean comprensivas y lean con atención los párrafos, yo sé que puede ser tedioso pero espero que logren habituarse a la esencia del bosque y a partir de este capítulo las escenas de dialogo serán más.

Compréndanme, no puedo hacer mucho si Levi está solo en el bosque. Más que ponerlo a hablar solo. No va con esto.

Disfruten muchísimo de la lectura si les ha gustado ya saben que hacer y nos leemos muy pronto.

 **Gracias Paola por betearme, te debo una enorme. ¡lo que quieras solo pídelo!**

* * *

— **Wildest Dreams** **—**

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Es tan alto… y hermoso como el infierno**_

 _ **Es tan malo,**_

 _ **Pero lo hace tan bien.**_

Realmente no tenía los ojos de un ciervo, pero eran expresivos grandes y hermosos, dóciles y tiernos, rodeados de enormes pestañas, coreados por espesas cejas y unos iris de color verde musgo que cuadraba a la perfección con el entorno del bosque, Levi jadeó impresionando recorriéndolo con la mirada, tenía un cuello largo y delgado, clavículas marcadas y figura delgada, piel acaramelada, una nariz pequeña y respingada, parecía que los alrededores de sus ojos brillaban, como si tuviera estrellas en la piel, o manchitas blancas, casi plateadas, unos labios violáceos y sobresalientes. El contacto visual parecía eterno y agobiante, por más que quería concentrarse en saber que era… solo veía belleza, algo místico y especial, una criatura con astas de ciervo macho joven y cabellos larguísimos, puntos en las iris y negras pestañas.

El sonido de su propia respiración fue lo que lo alertó, de que el arma aun apuntaba fijamente a la criatura y que su boca estaba abierta, que si esperaba un solo segundo más sin jalar el gatillo se iba a escapar, no quería eso, pero tampoco quería matarlo. No podía, tenía la pinta de un humano, no había nada distinto a él, solo las hojitas rodeándolo, las astas que eran… tal vez no eran suyas, tal vez solo era…

Echó a correr.

Con las piernas agiles y graciosas se transportó entre las grandes y resbalosas piedras, con toda la agilidad de un salvaje, cayendo en cuclillas y sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo por última vez salió corriendo tan rápido como sus rápidas piernas se lo permitieron. Levi sintió la corriente de aire y las hojas moverse y después se encontró a si mismo guardando su arma, tan rápido como podía, levantando la pierna derecha y gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó saliendo por fin y golpeándose contra las ramas—, ¡Espera por favor, no te vayas!

Ya estaba corriendo antes de que su cerebro pudiera contemplar la idea, su instinto le decía que debía seguirlo, que podía entrar por los árboles y sus troncos fuertes y deshacerse de las ramas con las que se golpeaba, pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a enfocar nada que fuera verde, inútilmente buscaba sus piernas hábiles alejarse corriendo, no podía razonar solo estaba traumado con la idea de que había visto a un joven con astas y semidesnudo, con cabellos de sirena y haciéndose un corte de cabello, el cual por cierto dejó a medias.

¿Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí?

¿Qué tanto se había alejado como para encontrarse con una cosa así? Difícilmente esas cosas pasaban por su mente, solo rodeaba los arbustos y gruñía cada que sentía sus pies atrofiados tropezándose con rocas, no podría seguir adelante si se lastimaba el tobillo o algo, y difícilmente conseguiría salir; pero tampoco podía irse ya sabiendo que clase de cosas estaban en este bosque, ¿alguien más sabría de esto? ¿Sería el primero en verlo? ¿De verdad estaba tan lejos como para haberlo encontrado?

Cuando se detuvo fue porque llegó a un campo abierto, que lucía como un claro y el cielo se mostraba naranja encima de él, pero cubierto con una fina capa de nubes grises que anunciaban una lluvia nocturna, y cuando miro a su alrededor, agudizando el oído, esperando escuchar un sonido que le indicara que estaba cerca del joven, lo que fuera, pero no hubo nada y de repente cayo en cuanta que si bien no estaba perdido se había alejado bastante de su última marca. Hubo un sonido, lo identifico como hojas siendo desprendidas pero no pudo creerlo hasta que lo vio, camino un par de metros más intentando salir del claro solo para que llegara a una pradera. El cielo oscureciéndose, y los animales que veía enfrente, ¿sería un sueño? ¿Tal vez había alucinado al joven? Porque no estaba aquí, pero había ciervos, ciervos grandes y fácilmente asesinables, solo para el consumo propio. Una verdadera manada.

Tal vez solo era un espíritu animal.

Intentó controlarse pensando eso, pero cuando tomó su alma y apuntó a alguno de los animales, su mente trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de los preciosos ojos verdes y los lindos cabellos de esa cosa amorfa, trago saliva y no pudo disparar, no pudo mirar al ciervo a los ojos, pues estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar si tenía cubiertas las partes íntimas o si solo había sido su imaginación; o si era posible que alguien que vive en el bosque tuviera unas manos tan agraciadas y delicadas, y se mirara en el reflejo del agua mientras se cortaba los cabellos.

Las gotas de agua hicieron que Levi regresara a la realidad, gruñendo por la lluvia, angustiado porque por alguna razón no había podido matar a los ciervos, regresaría con las manos vacías y encima ahora tenía algo demasiado importante en lo que pensar. Y porque muy probablemente estaba perdido.

—Tengo que volver a verlo —susurró quitándose los cabellos de la frente—. Volveré a encontrar ese rio y regresaré mañana, tengo que volver a verlo. Saber si era real o si es solo que tengo… locura.

Le costó por lo menos tres horas más de lo planeado regresar hasta el rio, encontrar sus marcas le costó por lo menos media hora, y al menos otras dos horas poder encontrarse a sí mismo y salir del bosque, estaba seguro de que podría repetir el camino, después de todo había estado marcando la zona, había estado fijándose. Era un cazador experimentado, no un novato… él podía hacerlo.

— ¡Pensamos que habías muerto! —Le gritó Isabel cuándo se apareció en su puerta a las 12 de la noche todo mojado y medio muerto de cansancio—.. Eres terco como mula y no dejaste que te lo advirtiéramos; que no ibas a poder traernos carne de ningún animal.

—Encontré los animales —jadeó subiendo las escaleras arrastrando los pies—. Mañana iré al bosque de nuevo, hay cosas que debo hacer.

— ¿Tan rápido los encontraste? —Se preguntó con una mano en la boca—, ¡Pero, si esos inútiles cazadores llevan toda su vida y ni un muslo han traído!

Se detuvo en seco aun escuchando los alaridos de la joven de pelo rojizo, estaba abajo gritando sobre como el pueblo tenía muy poca gente y por eso nadie cazaba, pero los únicos que lo hacían eran unos ineptos que no hacían bien su trabajo, de cómo desconfiaba de ellos y de que seguramente no estaban tras los mismos intereses, jadeo sorprendido mientras movía la manija.

—Claro que no buscan animales, ese es su último objetivo —se dijo s sí mismo—. Al menos ahora sí que tenemos la misma meta.

Esa noche soñó con un lago de agua rosa y una piedra amplia en medio de muchos sauces llorones, que cubrían el agua rosa de pequeñas hojas, al final se sentía lleno de sal en las piernas y estaba el mismo joven sentado sobre la roca, con todo el cuerpo curveado y el cabello cubriéndole donde lo necesitara, girando seductivamente. Despertó jadeando. Sudoroso y decidido a encontrar aquella fantasía increíble, ese extraño joven irreal. ¿Qué escondía detrás de su existencia? ¿Es que de verdad existía?

Bajó las escaleras a zancadas con todo de la misma manera que ayer, salvo que esta vez era Isabel quien le entregaba el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué quieres para que dejes de ir al bosque?

Levi suspiró y tomó el almuerzo, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con una mujer que se comportara como su madre o su hermana mayor.

—Dame una semana —apostó—, si no encuentro lo que deseo en esa semana dejaré el oficio y me dedicaré a la maldita pesca, como todos aquí, me mudaré de la posada y todo será normal ¿vale? Solo una semana.

—Bien que sea una semana.

Levi asintió a sabiendas que si su intensidad era tan fuerte como esta mañana, en menos de una semana habría encontrado de nuevo a la adorable y cuestionable criatura.

—Así tenga que peinar el bosque entero.

De alguna manera, no está seguro si fueron sus ganas y su determinación, pero logró llegar de nuevo al río, esta vez tardándose cuatro veces más de lo normal, llegó a las cuatro de la tarde al mismo lugar, esta vez el calor era mucho menos intenso y parecía que estaría lloviendo bastante durante la noche, pero no quiso desilusionarse y se dirigió exactamente al mismo lugar en el que la criatura había sido encontrada la primera vez, le costó más llegar hasta ahí pero por fin se situó, no había huellas ni rastros humanos, lo único que encontró, fue suficiente para recordar cuál era su objetivo y que realmente no había alucinado o que probablemente no había sido una muestra de locura. Se trataba de un larguísimo mechón de cabello que el rio no se había llevado, porque había quedado atorado entre unas piedras, así que…

—Es real —suspiro aliviado—. No lo aluciné.

Se quedó sentado ahí por el resto del día, sopesando sus opciones, consciente de que era improbable que el chico regresará al mismo rio una vez de su afortunado encuentro, tal vez era imposible que volvieran a encontrarse si él no se ponía a buscarlo, pero por otra parte… La naturaleza animal te hacia frecuentar casi siempre los mismos lugares, con un poco de suerte y buena memoria podría el chico volver en cualquier momento, si tenía una semana para esperarlo lo prudente seria comenzar a buscarlo a los alrededores, pero no perder de vista ese punto.

Farlan lo enfrentó.

—Los cazadores saben de tu existencia.

—Que lo sepan o no es irrelevante —le contestó tomando parte de la copa de whisky.

El fin del segundo día.

— ¿Te lo parece? —Preguntó incrédulo—. Creo que estas tentando tu suerte, si piensas robarte lo que buscan, te ira mal Levi.

— ¿Sabes que buscan?

Farlan palideció considerablemente, como si la idea acabara de cruzarle por los ojos, como si estuviera casi seguro de que Levi era consciente de que en este pueblo no era todo tan sencillo como aparentaba, pero aun así suspiró y negó lentamente, el de pelo negro frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Si había algo que se interpusiera entre los demás cazadores y él, lo eliminaría. Aun quería asegurarse de si estaba en la sintonía correcta o si solo estaba demasiado pulmonado de neblina y agua de mar.

Por eso de verdad tenía que reencontrar aquella fantasía que le nublaba la visión más que la misma bruma del mar, dejó todo sobre la mesa y un poco encabronado se levantó tirando la silla, dejó a Isabel y a Farlan abajo platicando en voz baja sobre la mesa mientras el subía los escalones de dos en dos. La madera cruje y chilla ante la impertinencia de las botas y la fuerza de la determinación, como si Levi se hubiera convertido en un niño ansioso por dormir y despertar, y que el día se fuera rapidísimo y la mañana llegara pronto. Se acostó sobre la cama y deseó que la noche pasará de inmediato.

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo así —refunfuñó apretando la almohada—. Necesito encontrarlo… solo me quedan cuatro días. No más pistas, debo encontrarlo enserio.

Y con ese pensamiento volvió a sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo, está vez la criatura no apareció en sus sueños ni remotamente, solo fue perseguido por un extraño lienzo negro que lo mantuvo extrañamente intranquilo y rodando toda la noche por el colchón, la almohada de plumas incluso cayó al piso en un momento de la noche.

Con los parpados caídos y los ojos rojos se despertó cuando la neblina comenzó a soltar pequeñas gotas en la ventana de la habitación, gotas que se deslizaban lentamente dibujando extraños patrones rayados, y cuando se percató que la temperatura estaba descendiendo cada vez más, que la lluvia sería algo probable para el día decidió levantarse de la cama y tomar un baño con esponja y agua caliente. No se tardó ni cinco minutos, el desayuno estaba servido en una de las mesas que se le figuró habitual, tal vez ya había recibido su alimento ahí más de un par de veces. Isabel estaba detrás de la barra, moviendo el caldo con una cuchara de madera demasiado grande.

— ¿Te vas a ir hoy también? ¿Todo el día? —bombardeó en gruñidos

— ¿Me estas cuestionando? – le dio un largo trago al café pergamino, que parecía típico de la región.

—Vives en mi casa, tengo todo el derecho…

—Te pago lo suficiente como para que me des de comer, y te calles. Volveré de noche —Era verdad, la mujer estaba ciertamente preocupada—. Para silenciarte hoy traeré presas para que hagas de comer mañana ¿contenta?

—No, evidentemente no lo estoy. ¡Los extranjeros no entienden nada!

—¿Acaso eres mi esposa?

Deseó en su interior no haber dicho esto a la ligera, notó como la mujer pasaba del rojo furia al granate vergüenza en dos segundos, incluso él sintió su rostro desfigurarse rápidamente como si algo se le hubiese metido entre ceja y ceja y resultó que sus ojos se obnubilaron completamente por una milésima del tiempo real en el que por sus pupilas se cruzó la vivísima imagen de la criatura con largos cabellos castaños, preciosa nariz recta y respingada, labios carnosos y rosados, sus bellísimos ojos esmeralda brillando con el reflejo del agua, el sol, piedras preciosas. Pudo ver sus labios separados uno entre otro y un ligero hilo de saliva… y luego sintió una bofetada sobre su cara, regresándolo completamente a la realidad.

— ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera! —Y se fue dando pasos rapidísimos. Golpeando con el talón en la madera y jalándose la falda con los puños apretados.

Su cólera también tardó en llegar, al menos había terminado el desayuno cuando sintió su propia furia golpearle en el pecho. Esa mujer lo había golpeado, tan insolente y ruidosa, se levantó echando chispas y dispuesto a amedrentar contra ella, gritarle y decirle que nadie en todo el pueblo estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella. Pero la puerta de la posada se abrió, la campanita resonó medio fuerte para su gusto y observó quien era, pensó que era Farlan. Pero no era, se trataba de un hombre alto vestido de traje color marrón, zapatos llenos de lodo, cabello color mostaza y unos ojos azul intenso.

—Erwin —Isabel había cambiado el tono de voz en un segundo.

—Isabel —respondió con una cortesía, una burguesía que asqueó a Levi.

Con toda su determinación, tomó su bolsa con alimentos para largarse al bosque durante el resto del día, y la escopeta colgando en la espalda. Pasó justo a un lado del hombre, sintió su fría mirada encima, siguiéndolo con las pupilas, ejerciendo presión en su encuentro. Y lo escuchó susurrar en un tono muy bajo, dirigiéndose a Isabel, ''Ese es el nuevo''. Y parecía que ya le tenía tirria. Pues bien, decidió ignorarlo, ya tenía bastante con lidiar con la neblina, la bruma y el bosque…

¿Qué clase de persona era ese hombre? Se preguntó Levi mientras sacaba de su cigarrera el último cigarro delicado que guardaba, estaba un poco húmedo ya, pero lo prendió y comenzó a consumirse mientras caminaba por entre el lodo.

Levi se sorprendía se sus propias habilidades, como por ejemplo lo increíble que resultaba el hecho de que pudiera caminar por el sendero de una forma tan natural, como si llevara recorriéndolo toda la vida y se perdiera por el bosque de una forma casi maestra, es verdad que al llegar lo alardeó, era un cazador excepcional pero la familiaridad con la que se desplazaba y notaba… notaba las cosas del bosque era desbordante. Aunque había algo raro en la forma en la que los animales, sobre todo los grandes se habían adentrado en lo más profundo de las vastas soledades verdosas.

A pesar de todo y si uno se encontraba solo y aturdido el pueblo parecía y daba la sensación de encontrarse abandonado. Las ramas de las plantas, las hojas y los musgos encontraban el camino para crecer entre los tejados, las puertas, las ventanas y las paredes. Si acaso uno podía asumir que adentro vivía gente solo porque las cortinas solían deslizarse por las mañanas y cerrarse por las noches. Todas las blancas casas ensuciadas con el verde puro de la naturaleza abriéndose camino, todas salvo quizá la posada que a ojos de Levi era el único lugar que permanecía medio intacto de los efectos de la bruma, la neblina y el verdor.

Por esta razón era más que complicado pensar cuales eran los motivos reales por lo que los animales, así como la naturaleza no se acercaban más. Era evidente que si eran listos sabrían que vivían humanos cerca, pero no daba la impresión… las torpes ardillas o los pájaros insolentes eran los únicos que se atrevían a acercarse al pueblo, cualquier otro animal se encontraba bien en el interior.

E incluso los interiores espesos del bosque debían de ser difíciles para los animales, pensaba que mientras más se adentraba ellos debían aparecer y el solo hecho de poder visualizar sus propias marcas pintando la corteza de los arboles le genero gran satisfacción, significaba que a la larga estaba retomando el camino de siempre para llegar al lugar al que necesitaba, que no se perdía, que sus habilidades como cazador eran buenas y mejoraban, lo importante realmente no era poder encontrar sus marcas sino ver las otras marcas que habían aparecido justo debajo de las suyas rojas.

Marcas azules.

Alguien había estado marcando los mismos árboles que él. Se acercó a ver la tinta azul reciente que estaba justo debajo de su propia marca, Levi pensó que no debía tener mucho desde que la pusieron porque la pintura aún se sentía bastante fresca y tintaba los dedos, sin embargo la humedad del bosque podía ser un factor importante para demostrar que nada era lo que parecía, que pudieron ser marcadas hace muchas horas o que se iba a topar con alguien justo enfrente.

Los cazadores del pueblo tenían toda la pinta de ser aquellos culpables, estaban siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Se trataba de verdad de un grupo tan neófito? Tanto como para colgarse de sus propias rutas, ahora estaba casi completamente claro que ese grupo y el estaban tras el mismo interés. Levi miro enfrente, la gran hilera de árboles con sus marcas y las nuevas marcas azules se extendía infinito, supo que estaba todavía un poco alejado y se dispuso a continuar caminando, el paso en falso que dio a continuación fue algo incomprensible para su mente, pero inevitablemente resbalo, en una supuesta cama de hojas, su pie entro, rodo, se deslizo por el fango y cayo por una vereda interminable que descendía, el arma se le enredaba en las manos y estaba ansioso pensando que en cualquier momento podría dispararse, pero no estaba cargada y por fin su cuerpo se detuvo cuando choco con una roca.

—Maldita sea —gruñó levantándose—. ¿De dónde demonios salió este barranco?

A su alrededor los árboles rodeaban el lodo frio y los charcos de agua estancada, las hojas verdosas y las piedras musgosas adornaban todo el panorama, Levi miró hacia arriba y estaba demasiado empinado como para subir trepando, pero había una buena noticia. Justo enfrente de él había pequeños laguitos de agua, significaba que el rio que surtía esos espacios debía estar cerca, y si tenía suerte el rio sería el mismo que buscaba…

Aunque no había ninguna de sus marcas, comenzó a brincar entre los fosos fangosos. En franca no había nada parecido, no en las ciudades, pero él iba a las lejanías y desde pequeño aprendió por las malas que si te acercas demasiado a una de esas cosas puedes quedar ahí. No porque estén demasiado hondos, en realidad es porque el agua lleva demasiado tiempo estancada ahí, el suelo se pone blando y un paso adentro puede hacer que comiences a hundirte, sin posibilidad de escapar de todo lo que se aloja al fondo, ramas, hojas, cadáveres. Nunca debes pararte en ellos.

Pasan menos de dos minutos cuando sale de entre los árboles, ha descendido un poco más pero logra escuchar el sonido del grandísimo rio con enormes y preciosas piedras multicolores frente a él, ya no está perdido entre el barranco y ahora todo le resulta completamente familiar. Puede suspirar tranquilamente y hace poco ruido, oculta su arma con suavidad sin hacer ningún sonido, observa lentamente… acecha. Encuentra la familiaridad, y la gran roca en la que el joven místico había aparecido la vez anterior. Solo su respiración genera un sonido, se desliza por entre los árboles y los arbustos, intentando encontrar un lugar donde detenerse a mirar por todos lados.

El ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Es la primera vez que escucha algo similar desde que llego al bosque.

Los ve y no lo cree, se trata de pavos. Pavos de bosque, están por ahí en grupo a los lados del rio, paseando por el pasto, ignorantes de que haya otra persona cerca de esos lugares, no puede creer, son las primeras bestias grandes que se ha encontrado, casi se lanza tras ellos, pero luego recordó que no podía moverse tan libremente como siempre… porque esa cosa podía estar aquí y lo último que quería hacer era asustarlo y perderlo de vista. Tenía que encontrar otro modo para acercarse a esas aves y capturarlas. Siempre un joven cazador, incluso desde antes de saber que esta sería su verdadera vocación; su padre adoptivo lo era y él también tenía las aptitudes necesarias, en estos momentos era cuando la imagen de Kenny Ackerman se invocaba dentro de su mente, dándole consejos de caza, explicando conceptos abstractos que en la escuela jamás mencionaban. Levi suspira cierra los parpados mientras deja el recuerdo fluir y el inagotable pasar de los minutos que le dice lo que tiene que hacer para capturar a esos pavos…

—Estas fibras de mimbre serían bastante resistentes para hacer una red… si las vigilo detenidamente puedo conseguir una trampa. —Levi se coloca pecho tierra, como si hubiese permanecido una temporada en el ejército, reúne con sus manos un montón de fibras largas y delgadas para comenzar a tejer la trampa que usará.

En realidad no alcanza a percatarse de en qué en instantes sus manos comenzaron a verse borrosas, su cabeza ladea de un lado a otro, debe ser la falta de descanso, el desgaste excesivo del cuerpo, el movimiento del mimbre pasando uno sobre otro era automático y se repetía, como si el pelinegro resultará ser una clase de súper abuela, se le da bien la tejida del mimbre y la red toma forma poco a poco, incluso el mismo movimiento parece acurrucar a Levi, el sonido que proviene de las aves que no cansan de pavonearse frente a él, intocables. Su boca se abre en una perfecta o un bostezo suave, las manos no dejan de moverse tejiendo, pero sus ojos ceden lentamente.

Cuando las pestañas se abren lentamente a Levi se le frunce el ceño, los rayos solares entran directamente a su cara, solo existe algo que desvía el impacto directo, se trata de largos mechones castaños irregulares que le cosquillean en la nariz y la frente, está tapando el sol de su rostro, no puede mirarlo bien. Solo sabe que está de cabeza, pero ahí está, la ilusión óptica de ese joven hermoso con cabello largo, sus ojos verdes bordeados por rizadas pestañas cafés lo observan desde arriba.

Es él joven.

Levi quiere moverse, abrir más los ojos, pero se encuentra demasiado somnoliento, solo quiere mover la mano para poder tocarlo, ya que él sí lo está tocando y todo parece demasiado real, busca convencerse de que no se trata de un sueño y cuando siente sus débiles manos tocar sus mejillas mientras ladea la cabeza casi puede asegurarlo, que su tacto es tan certero y verídico que es imposible que su mente haya creado algo así de hermoso, una criatura astada de inigualable belleza y magia en cada poro de la piel. Reúne todas sus fuerzas para levantar el brazo y tocar solo un poco, lo que sea, el cabello, la piel…

Los verdes ojos dejan de mirarlo con curiosidad, levanta el rostro, el sol le pega directamente, cierra los parpados para evitar que sus pupilas se calcinen y no pueda volver a mirar nada en toda su vida. Siente un barullo ligero, movimientos rápidos y cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, ya nada es igual.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que les ha parecido? Lo sé, me encanta la idea de Levi dormido en el bosque y a Eren observándole en silencio. Pobres de los dos, muy pronto se verán uno más cerca del otro indudablemente. Bueno pues, le dejo aquí espero actualizar muy pronto y les agradezco por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews.

Y a Sora por la nueva imagen del fic. ¡Es hermosa! Deben verla. La pondré en mi Facebook Magi allie.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Guests:

Angel: Lo he cortado en lo mejor, una disculpa por la demora y hacer que te pongas aún más ansiosa, así que espero que este capítulo compense y te guste demasiado. Un fuerte abrazo.

Momo: ¡Eren ciervito lo sé! Cosa hermosa, cosa bien hecha. Y al fandom le hacía falta un poco de fantasía, solo espera y verás muchísimas cosas locas, no esperes un mundo de hadas pero igual espero que te guste. Gracias por leer y un abrazo.

Luma guearte: ¡el pobre Levi! No tuvo más que echarse a correr tras el como loco aun cuando lo perdiera de vista, pero está decidido a encontrarle jajajaja la bruja del bosque, es gracioso me recuerda a otro fic mío, pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tu mensaje.

Gio: Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, cuando lo leí por primera vez me hizo replantearme el fic pero después llegué a la conclusión de que realmente eso es lo que hago en todos mis fics, si tengo una lectura muy pesada porque soy muy descriptiva a veces casi barroca, por eso como pedí arriba deben tenerme paciencia si quieren leer, ya que incluso es feo que se salten lo que escribo. Además no puedo hacer mucho por las conversaciones en el punto en el que estoy, pero después habrá más. Y finalmente haré caso y revisaré mi uso de comas y punto. Gracias, un abrazo!

Celeste: ¡Oh mi querida celeste! Lamento hacerte esperar, ya no me siento tan desanimada con este fic, porque veo que mucha gente lo espera jajaja y me encanta cuando dices que a tu ma también me hace sentir como ''lectura para todas las edades'' espero que le siga gustando, no por favor, sabes que yo también soy un poco intensa para esas cosas y me saqué un poco de onda, pero olvidemos eso que ya no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste el cap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! Sé que tiene un buen rato que no nos vemos, espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic, resulta que estuve con una tendinitis terrible, bueno aun la tengo y no podía ni usar la computadora del dolor pero ahora estoy volviendo lentamente a mis actualizaciones, así que les traigo este capítulo.

Recapitulando, para que no estemos tan perdidos; Levi tejía una red de mimbre en el bosque para capturar a unos pavos salvajes sin tener que usar su arma ya que está segura que el sonido del rifle alteraría a la criatura… se queda dormido y tiene una alucinación en la que mira a esta cosa, pero cuando despierta…

¡Sigan leyendo!

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Puedo ver que el final comienza**_

 _ **Mi única condición es**_

 _ **Que digas que me recordarás.**_

El sol se ha ocultado, parece que ha despertado de un sueño nada ligero, el cielo oscuro, las estrellas y la luna en su máximo punto, Levi recupera rápidamente el latir de su corazón que parece haberse detenido y ahora se encuentra palpitando a una velocidad mucho más rápida de lo normal, abre la boca jadeante. Las cigarras, grillos y el riachuelo son los únicos sonidos que acompañan la noche en este bosque. Mira a su alrededor, busca indicios de aquella criatura, no logra encontrar nada… Levi baja la mirada frustrado, la red incompleta, se quedó dormido como un idiota, pero eso no significa que no lo haya visto, está seguro de haberlo hecho, era demasiado real. Jala de sus cabellos obnubilado, ya está por maldecir en voz baja cuando escucha de nuevo aquel ruido.

Los pavos.

No se han ido.

Gruñe furioso al verlos pasearse entre la oscuridad, hastiado de su propia mala suerte y de tener que volver a la posada sin siquiera un pequeño botín entre las manos, deja sus sentimientos y anhelos de lado, sin preocuparse de ahuyentar a aquella torpe e infantil fantasía con la que se ha afanado, toma el rifle apunta a los pavos y dispara. El ruido hace eco por el bosque, si la casta ilusión se encontraba cerca ahora debe haber desaparecido, huyendo como de costumbre. Dispara dos o tres veces más hasta que consigue cinco cadáveres rechonchos. Los demás han huido y Levi está lo suficientemente furioso como para renunciar a ese joven… está furioso consigo mismo. Toma su recompensa, la cuelga en su hombro junto con el rifle y sale del bosque mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños.

Basta de distracciones, se regaña mentalmente, basta de fantasías estúpidas.

Levi hace todo a trompicones, camina con fuerza, mira las marcas como si sus pupilas fueran cuchillos y se carga pavos en la espalda de manera en que se tambaleen suavemente de un lado a otro. El cielo está completamente negro ahora, el firmamento se ha empapado de estrellas pequeñas y brillantes, la luna plateada ilumina lo suficiente, hasta que divisa aquel camino principal que da al bosque, lo toma como si fuera una intersección cualquiera y escupe un poco de saliva, su corazón aún no dejar de bombear fuerte, sigue molesto con todo y todos. Mientras los abetos y acres se disipan; el verdor disminuye y el canto de las aves y grillos es cada vez menos intenso, por fin las primeras casas verdosas y húmedas comienzan a aparecer en el camino empedrado. Va descendiendo, la mayoría de las casas solo tienen una vela en la entrada o algo que ilumine, un faro. A lo lejos la brisa marina llega junto con el inconfundible sonido de la marea agitada.

Frunce el ceño ligeramente angustiado, es raro, no sabe qué hora es pero parece ser bastante tarde, sin embargo la posada tiene la puerta abierta y el letrero de madera se tambalea de un lado a otro por el viento, incluso se ve más iluminada que de costumbre, normalmente a esta hora ya todos se encuentran en casa durmiendo o pretendiéndolo. Tiene una mala sensación en el estómago, camina más rápidamente un poco preocupado. Adentro se escuchan risas bulliciosas, pero antes de que pueda calmarse pensando que solo son los viejos ruidosos del pueblo un joven sale acompañado por otro, los dos altos y robustos, uno de pelo rubio y el otro con el pelo negro. Están fumando un cigarrillo, son pubertos todavía. Levi los juzga con los ojos, lo dejan pasar y se da cuenta del ambiente cargado.

Adentro hay una mesa grande ocupada por tres sujetos que Levi jamás había visto, de inmediato ellos reparan en él, detienen su conversación. Isabel está detrás del mostrador limpiando unos vasos, Farlan parece estar atento también. Su rostro refleja desconcierto absoluto, Isabel carraspea demasiado tarde, uno de los hombres se levanta.

Tardó unos segundos pero lo reconoció, se trataba del tipo de la mañana, el sujeto que entró a la posada justo antes de que el saliera, con ojos azules y cabello rubio, traía el mismo traje marrón y las botas con lodo, lo miró con una sonrisa mientras ajustaba los botones de su saco.

―¿Levi Ackerman? ― Levi se deslizó hasta la barra, intentó pasar desapercibido pero solo pudo asentir sin apartar su mirada ―. Tiene un tiempo que ha llegado y no nos hemos presentado, sinceramente tenía ganas de conocerlo, he estado preguntando por usted pero parece siempre estar en el bosque. Soy Erwin Smith, un gusto.

Extendió la mano, estaba llena de anillos dorados y resplandecientes, de alguna manera Levi se las arregló para ignorarla y dejar los pavos sobre la barra, Isabel los miró encantada y los tomó inmediatamente. Levi la miró con interrogantes en los ojos, ella no dijo nada. Erwin por fin bajó la mano, tenía la misma cara amigable, demasiado sospechosa.

―Y los caballeros que me acompañan son: Nile Dawk y Mike Zacharius, los de la entrada son Reiner y Berthold ― Levi miró a todos a la cara fijamente, al sujeto alto rubio con bigote, al de mohicana negra y barba de chivo e incluso a los dos de la entrada, mientras se sentaba en una silla en la barra, movió el mentón como saludo ―, ahora que las presentaciones se han llevado acabo, hemos oído mucho de ti, Levi, seguramente mucho más que tú de nosotros ¿Tienes idea de quiénes somos?

― ¿Debería tenerla? ― pregunta Levi frunciendo una delgada y perfecta ceja. Ya sabe a qué están jugando estos sujetos.

―Bueno, pues si ― el sujeto de la mohicano, Nile se levanta moviendo la silla descuidadamente. Erwin hace un movimiento para calmarlo.

―Probablemente ― admite Erwin encogiéndose de hombros ―, es indiferente si lo sabes o no, por eso estamos aquí, necesitábamos presentarnos y por demás está decir que también teníamos que darte una cosa más. Una advertencia.

Levi se muestra imperturbable, a su lado Farlan mira a todos lados como si esperara que en cualquier momento estos sujetos sacaran un arma y les apuntaran para callarlos para siempre, el pelinegro no deja que los miedos lo controlen y se muestra altivo. Erwin nota su comportamiento indiferente y se acerca un poderoso paso de diez centímetros.

―Somos el grupo de cazadores del pueblo ― señala a los cinco con el pulgar, incluyéndose ―, así es, _nosotros_ , somos los encargados de ese bosque que ves allá, si ese enorme y verdoso bosque que rodea el pueblo. En pocas palabras: nos pertenece. Y tú… has estado allí entrometiéndote.

― ¿Les pertenece? ― Preguntó Levi molesto, sarcástico y letal, como su lengua ―. Disculpen pero yo no vi su nombre en ninguna parte, además ese bosque rodea al pueblo como si nadie lo hubiera tocado en décadas, está desaprovechado y nadie se atreve a ingresar ¿Es porque ustedes intimidan a los cazadores? Bueno pues malas noticias ― agregó sonriendo ligeramente ―, no conseguirán intimidarme.

― ¿Te crees muy listo? Estúpido franchute ― Escupió Mike con desprecio levantándose y caminando, esta vez Erwin no lo calmó, tenía una voz grave y cavernosa pero intimidante ―, hemos seguido tus pasos desde que llegaste, al parecer no te cansas de intentarlo, pero te lo advertimos, aléjate del bosque. Esa presa nos pertenece.

― ¿Eso es lo que buscan? ― Levi abre los ojos lo más posible, encontrando sentido en las palabras del rubio. La criatura.

―Parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas ― Erwin vuelve a sonreír, mucho más tranquilo, pero la relativa calma oculta un tono mordaz ―, por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos seguido tus pasos uno a uno, sabemos en dónde has estado y en donde estarás… cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos justo detrás de ti, con un arma, y desde el bosque no se escuchan los gritos ― se acerca lo suficiente hasta llegar a la oreja de Levi ―, y la criatura seguirá siendo nuestra.

Se aleja con la misma rapidez con la que se acercó, Levi no muestra ninguna sensación, solo frunce el ceño. El grupo de cinco sonríe y Levi se percata de lo bien armados que están, debajo de la mesa. Mike pega unos billetes en la mesa y sueltan risitas sueltas y aireadas, mientras tanto se levantan y caminan hasta la puerta.

―Conserva el cambio Izzy ― se ríe Nile ―, nos vemos luego.

―Adiós, Levi ― Erwin vuelve a sonreírle y sus colmillos sueltan un destello.

La puerta cruje y se azota, la posada queda solitaria de nuevo.

― ¡Que sucede contigo! ― Gritó Isabel encolerizada, con los brazos en jarra ―, ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Las 11 de la noche! Te lo dije, si te pierdes en el maldito bosque nadie ira a buscarte, y tu llegas hasta estas horas ¡Pensamos que habías muerto!

Levi la ignora, aún observa por las puerta donde se fueron los cazadores.

― ¿A dónde van? ― pregunta a Farlan, Isabel gruñe.

―Al bosque seguramente ― contesta Farlan igual de obnubilado que él ―, a seguir tus rastros de hoy.

Levi frunce el ceño considerablemente, está a punto de hacer conjeturas y de que su cabeza comience a pensar en todo a mil por hora, pero una molesta mujer con pelo rojo como el fuego se pone frente a él, como alguien tan pequeño puede tener tan mal carácter.

― ¡Parece que no entiendes palabras! ― vuelve a gritar ―, como eres extranjero, tal vez con francés entiendas ¡Vous etes un imbécile! ¡ce n'est pas possible! ¡ Ne pas faire ce que vous voulez!

Levi quiere pensar en esos cazadores, se distrae viendo a la ruidosa mujer gritando en su natal francés como si lo conociera perfectamente y encima lo practicara y hablara como si fuera su idioma natal, se sorprende demasiado, ella no deja de parlotear, así que al instante se frustra, aunque se mueve de un lado a otro se las arregla para tomarla de los hombros y detenerla.

―Traje la comida que te dije, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron pavo estos pueblerinos? Seguro por eso se les está fundiendo el cerebro, deja de quejarte y dame un humeante plato de pavo… y ¡Laisse moi tranquille! No te metas en mis asuntos, ¿Tu comprends?

Isabel se suelta con gesto malhumorado.

―Parfaitement…

Se da la vuelta y entra a la cocina, sigue murmurando cosas en francés, Levi pone los ojos blancos y repentinamente cansado pone las cosas sobre la mesa, se sienta con toda la fuerza que le queda, masajea sus sienes suavemente. Farlan toma asiento justo a su lado, mucho más tranquilo, menos cansado, con la mente más objetiva. Pone las manos en la madera y mira a Levi, como esperando que suelte algo.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Levi cuando Isabel pone frente a él un vaso con agua

― ¿Cómo de qué? No pensarás seguir en el bosque, ya oíste a esos sujetos, te dije que estabas llamando su atención… no tardarán en ponerte trampas, te quieren lejos del bosque. No queremos que acabes muerto, no necesitamos esa fama para el pueblo.

Antes de que Levi pueda responder Isabel regresa a la mesa con un plato de barro negro y humeante, adentro están dos piezas de pavo bañadas en alguna especie de caldo rojizo que se impregna en la carne, se ve menos delicioso de lo que el pelinegro imaginaba pero huele a ajo y el ajo no está mal para variar.

―No me quieren a mí ― murmuró Levi metiendo la cuchara en el plato ―, ahora ya sé exactamente lo que quieren, y no dejaré que lo tengan. Lamento decirte esto Farlan, pero no hay mejor momento para estar en el bosque.

Farlan saca el aire molesto, Levi lo ignora. Esta noche debe descansar como nunca mañana mimo partirá, esta vez su búsqueda no será infructuosa debe ver a esa criatura de nuevo, esos cazadores llevan años buscándola el no necesita ese tiempo, solo necesita encontrarlo, un poco más de tiempo y todo dará fruto. No sabe si es terror, miedo a que dañen esa fantasía o simple instinto de acometividad, como fuera, cualquier atisbo de la actitud pasada en la que se jactaba de dejar atrás esos pensamientos inútiles fue eliminado, ahora mismo esa criatura fantástica era más real que nunca y necesitaba encontrarla.

Al despertar las preguntas azotan la mente de Levi tan rápido como sus primeros parpadeos, existen millones de interrogantes en su cabeza ¿Cómo es que él ha podido ver a esta criatura al menos dos veces y los cazadores no? Llevan una vida aquí, está convencido que de tener más tiempo ya habría logrado verla e interactuar con ella. Una idea fugaz cruza por su cabeza cuando toma una ducha antes de salir al bosque… tal vez huele el peligro de estos cazadores, porque evidentemente lo son, a Levi le parece que no tienen las mejores intenciones. Esto le hace fruncir el ceño y apresurar el paso, exactamente no sabe porque.

Termina de arreglarse completamente, el ambiente es gélido y brumoso como cada día desde que llegó a la extraña isla, la humedad se impregna en toda la madera y el silencio carcome la posada. Como siempre sobre la mesa se encuentra un pequeño saco lleno de frutas y la comida necesaria para el bosque. Levi se muerde el labio, tampoco entiende la razón de los motivos de Isabel. Toma la comida, carga el rifle y sale del lugar mordiendo una manzana roja que le servirá como desayuno. Los guantes de piel hacen que sus manos suden frio, y las botas de caza se impregnen en el lodo mojado, todo en su cuerpo se siente pegajoso, hasta la cazadora de color café.

La maleta de piel y cola de conejo se tambalea entre sus piernas. Levi gruñe y se adentra en el bosque.

Es el sentimiento decisivo el que le invade, hoy mismo debe encontrar a esa criatura.

―¿Por qué lo hago? ― se pregunta mirando las marcas azules de los arboles ―, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esa criatura, me siento motivado por lo fantástico que es todo o solo…

La viva imagen de aquel cuerpo moreno y cabellos castaños largos como los de una sirena nublan su vista, los preciosos ojos verdes que el día de ayer se le han puesto frente al rostro. Traga saliva con dificultad, la garganta se le cierra mientras más recuerda el retrato maravilloso de ese chico hibrido con cuernos de venado.

―Soy un idiota ― bufa quitando las ramas que se meten en sus caminos ―, el instinto de competividad me guía, debo dejar de hacer caso a esos imbéciles cazadores…

Mientras más se adentra en el bosque se percata que no es tan temprano como normalmente suele salir, el sol, si es que se alcanza a filtrar por entre las nubes y los arboles está en el punto medio del cielo, debe ser cerca del mediodía, le tomará más tiempo del normal seguir las mismas marcas hasta llegar al lugar por donde ha visto a la criatura. Planea explorar más los alrededores del rio, continuar corriente abajo o seguir por entre las rocas, tal vez escalar algunos árboles más arriba para conseguir una mejor visión.

Pasa cerca de sus marcas.

Nota algo distinto en estas, no solo el hecho de que los cazadores también marcaran sobre estos árboles justo como él, hay una nueva marca en los árboles. Levi frunce el ceño y mira con detenimientos los árboles, toca la pintura nueva, no es tan fresca como la vez anterior.

―Tch ― gruñe ―, estos imbéciles me están siguiendo el paso.

Levi sigue subiendo cuesta arriba, la humedad comienza a descender lentamente por entre los arboles e imposibilita su visión, pero aún puede notar con fuerza tanto sus marcas como los árboles, el camino ya no está ni cerca, se ha adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque. A su paso tal vez tardé un par de horas en llegar hasta el riachuelo, pero si modifica el andar no tiene por qué perder tanto tiempo, pues quien sabe cuánto más tardé en hallar a la criatura. Se decide a caminar a zancadas, por si fuera poco saca su rifle y apunta para ir más rápido sin temor a cruzarse con alguien indeseable, casi se sabe el camino de memoria, es cuestión de encontrar un par de árboles marcados más y luego llegará…

La neblina deja todo completamente invisible y el bosque se hace cada vez más espeso, los arbustos y los helechos se interponen en su camino, el sonido de las aves que sobrevuela su cabeza solo enfunda los posibles sonidos del correr del agua, ranas, animales acuáticos que pudieran ayudarle a averiguar qué tan cerca está. Los sonidos los da en falso de inmediato, a lo lejos percibe un árbol con una marca pero de alguna u otra forma no alcanza a llegar a él, es como si un acantilado se abriera entre su camino y resbalara por una pendiente que no es tan alta como la del día anterior, Levi está seguro de que no es la misma, se golpea mientras resbala deteniéndose con las botas y las manos.

El arma se dispara.

―Maldición ― grita Levi cuando las aves vuelan asustadas a lo lejos por el sonido ―, acabo de delatar mi posición.

El piso está completamente húmedo, lleno de tierra y restos de hojas, las manos se le han ensuciado y las uñas tienen lodo en el interior, el cabello negro que peina perfectamente ahora se ha convertido en un nido de pájaro con ramas. Levi toma el rifle caliente y se lo quita para poder evitar que se le dispare en la pierna. No es un barranco tan profundo como el de ayer, en cambio este parece salido de la nada, como si fuera nuevo. No recordaba uno así en ninguno de sus otros viajes al bosque, lo que probablemente significaba que de alguna manera se había alejado del camino al rio…

Pero el árbol marcado.

Sacude todo lo que ha caído sobre su ropa hasta que se siente limpio y dispuesto a continuar con el camino, la neblina no ha llenado ese pequeño barranco, las rocas son enormes y la cantidad de follaje muerto es demasiado, Levi mira a todas partes intentando encontrar una posible salida, no es muy empinado, puede escalar de nuevo arriba.

Da el paso para seguir con su plan, se da cuenta de lo perturbador que es el silencio que lo rodea, los pájaros huyeron en cuanto le escucharon los demás animales no hacen ruido y él es sigiloso como una serpiente, por eso cuando su pierna toca el piso, se agacha para tomar el rifle y el extraño sonido de una vara romperse llega hasta sus oídos, sabe que no ha sido él, ni los animales.

Toma el rifle con una violenta fuerza demencial y apunta a lo lejos, sus tímpanos le guían, sabe de dónde viene ese ruido.

Las hojas se mueven cuando se pone en posición y apunta.

Escondido entre un montón de arbustos, con muchas hojas secas rodeándole y algunas piedras gigantes que le ocultaban lo sienten deslizarse atrás, tanto como puede, hasta que choca con las rocas, le mira con los ojos abiertos, verdes y enormes como dos esmeraldas. Tiene la piel pálida, el rostro sudado y los cabellos enmarañados, llenos de todo. No es como Levi lo recuerda, pero aun así le hace jadear.

Baja el arma tan pronto como lo asimila.

Está ahí, la criatura está enfrente de él, a tan solo unos metros, escondido entre todas esas cosas, observándole con un terror indescriptible en los ojos, atemorizado, muerto de miedo, siente su hiperventilación. Sus astas chocan contra los arbustos cuando mira a todos lados intentando escapar, pero sin éxito. Se mira las piernas y ve todo el follaje caído, es ahí cuando Levi nota que algo está mal.

Que hay sangre llenando las hojas del piso, las ramas cerca, los arbustos y sus manos, todo está lleno de sangre, que no sabe de dónde viene. Se le seca la boca, da un paso para acercarse y la criatura chilla, toma el follaje y lo coloca sobre su cuerpo como si intentara esconderse debajo de las hojas, pero con su tamaño es imposible y Levi ya lo ha visto. No puede moverse demasiado, pues apenas cubre sus piernas vuelve a lloriquear, adolorido.

Levi baja la mirada, nota sus hermosas piernas morenas y brillantes estremecerse cerca de su cuerpo, con terror, la sangre manchándole parte de las ingles y las pantorrillas. Es entonces cuando Levi ve el tobillo de la pierna derecha, está atrapado en una trampa para oso, una trampa de hierro negro le perfora la piel del tobillo, probablemente rompiéndole el hueso, partiendo la carne y el musculo, desangrándolo lentamente. Siente que se le va la vida, mira de nuevo la cara preciosa bañada en lágrimas con ojos rojos.

Y entonces recuerda que la noche anterior Farlan le dijo algo así, que los cazadores iban a seguir sus pasos esa misma noche, si las trampas habían estado ahí antes no lo sabía, pero con seguridad, esta vez la criatura había caído en una y probablemente era su culpa. Él los había guiado hasta ella. Su estómago se sentía herido y convulsiones le amenazaban, pero no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por estas sensaciones, se armó de todo el valor y levantó las manos para intentar calmar al joven de largos cabellos.

―Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño ― habló con tono calmado y dulce, como una canción de cuna.

Pero no sería suficiente para conseguir acercarse.

* * *

N/A: ¡Se imaginan que Levi le hubiera disparado a Eren por accidente cuando se cayó! Jaja habría sido el fin del fic, pero bueno eso no fue lo sucedido. En fin espero que les gustara y se sientan entusiasmados por lo que viene, la escena siguiente es una de las que más anhelaba escribir dentro del fic así que estoy ansiosa por la siguiente actualización.

Gracias por leer el fic, y por sus hermosos reviews. Les mando a todas un fuerte abrazo y un beso, aunque si no lo quieren péguenme

Guest: ¡Esa es una increíble idea, no sé cómo a Levi no se le ocurrió! Sinceramente habría sido de mucha ayuda a este punto, aunque creo que si hubiera hecho eso la trama del fic habría fracasado pues la trampa que los cazadores le pusieron a Eren es lo que logra que ellos finalmente se acerquen. Gracias por leer, espero que te agrade el capítulo y nos leemos pronto,


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** **Me van a matar, de verdad tenía esto listo desde el lunes pero no he podido tocar mi computadora en cinco días, estoy excesivamente cansada después de trabajar, pero bueno, solo son excusas y sé que no les interesa mi existencia jajaa, así que solo les dejo el capítulo, espero actualizar de nuevo en mis dos semanas de vacaciones junto con otros fics que me atormentan. ¡Un beso!**

 **Gracias Lia por betearme el fic, eres un ángel y lo sabes, perdóname por pagarte con una moneda de cobre, al tardarme tanto.**

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Di que me recordarás**_

 _ **De pie, en un lindo vestido**_

 _ **Mirando la puesta de sol, cariño**_

Levi miró los pies ensangrentados de la pequeña y asustada criatura, su imagen se asemejaba a aquellos cuadros donde Cristo estaba en su peor momento; la trampa enterrándose en su piel abriendo las heridas de sus tobillos, se notaba expuesta la piel, llenaba de sangre sus pies, tobillos, y las manos. Aquellas manos heridas de tanto intentar abrir la trampa, las uñas estaban arrancándose, rotas, destruidas en pedazos, pero sobre todo su descompuesto rostro reflejaba el pánico en cada una de sus pupilas… Pánico de las palabras que Levi acababa de mencionar.

''No tengas miedo''

De inmediato el joven comenzó a huir arrastrándose en el pasto, manchando todo de sangre, forzando sus manos heridas contra la tierra para deslizarse atrás, sin apartar sus asustadas iris de las del cazador, los arbustos apenas conseguían esconderlo mientras se escondía con toda la desesperación de su débil cuerpo. Un chillido agudo salió de su boca cuando intentó mover las piernas.

―Ey, ey, tranquilo ― volvió a decir Levi levantando las manos ―, no te muevas, vas a lastimarte.

Cuando Levi, inclinado como estaba, intentó dar un paso para llegar a él, enloqueció, sin duda intentaba arrastrarse lejos de él, preso de un pánico imposible, jadeando con la boca abierta. Levi frunció el caño, notó que sangre brotaba de su labio y su nariz. Estaba muy malherido, tal vez por todos sus intentos de escape, las púas habían raspado tanto su piel que parecían rasgaduras a lo largo de sus piernas.

No habría forma de acercarse sin que él comenzara a perder el sentido y se lastimara más. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia. Miró a todas partes, el sonido del rifle podría alertar a alguien, era necesario salir de este lugar. Dejó el arma a un lado, luego la bolsa con la que cargaba y los cuchillos, comenzó a quitarse cada material que resultara extraño o peligroso y el ojiverde le veía hacer mientras lloraba, intrigado por la actitud del pelinegro.

―Mira ― le mostró una daga que sacó de su bota derecha ―, ya no tengo nada, ahora cálmate.

Dio un paso milimétrico, el castaño contuvo la respiración. Lo hizo hasta que Levi por fin consiguió acercarse un poco más, tanto que lentamente su ropa comenzó a mancharse de la sangre que se regaba en el pasto, la tierra y las hojas de los arbustos. Se notaba que el castaño estaba conteniéndose de huir, Levi lo atravesaba con sus pupilas grises, las manos en alto como muestra de paz, deslizaba lasbotas de forma tan lenta que los pájaros comenzaron a cantar tras percatarse del nuevo silencio.

La distancia, repentinamente se acortó, Levi estaba cerca de la criatura, jamás pensó que podría pasarle eso, lo tenía en el mismo círculo, dentro de su diámetro. Que fácil habría sido levantar la mano y tocarle los cabellos larguísimos o picarse con la afilada punta de una de sus astas, notar las flores que adornaban las hebras castañas, ver su cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

―Tranquilo ― reiteró con cuidado mientras bajaba sus manos hasta las piernas del castaño ―, voy a quitarte esto.

Levi lo miró de nuevo mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta las trampas, parecía que se había convertido en una estatua, una cuyos pulmones le exigían aire o estaría a punto de desmayarse, pues se agitaban arriba y abajo conforme sentía las manos del humano acercársele. Levi por fin bajó su iris, dejó de mirar el contraído rostro de dolor para ver las piernas heridas; ahí estaban las trampas, apresando su piel, quizá a nada de llegar al hueso, un par de movimientos bruscos y la rasgadura del musculo sería inevitable. Esas trampas eran unas salvajadas, barbáricas, no conformes con simples mandíbulas de hierro, había clavos enterrados y medio fundidos en todo el contorno, razón por la que las manos de la criatura estaban tan mal heridas, todo estaba bañado en su sangre, los clavos, las púas, cada trozo de cadena.

―Esos infelices― siseó Levi mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los pequeños clavos que rodeaban el seguro para abrir.

Incluso habían destrozado el segurito para que fuera más difícil soltarse.

Nada que Levi no pudiera destruir con la aplastante fuerza de sus dedos. Sacó el clavo que mantenía cerrada aquella trampa y tiró de él para liberar la pierna derecha del castaño. La trampa se abrió con fuerza, desaprensando la piel, el castaño soltó un alarido de dolor tan fuerte como si recientemente se le hubiera cerrado, en cambio era que aquella trampa había excavado tan adentro de su piel que la descomprensión le producía un dolor brutal.

―Descuida ― susurró Levi sujetándole del tobillo lleno de rasguños, con cuidado deslizó su delicada y herida pierna lejos de la trampa y la tiró lejos de ellos para evitar cursarse con ella nuevamente.

La pierna herida del castaño quedó tirada en el piso, derramando sangre en medio de un montón de tierra. Levi supo que eso iba a necesitar mucho más que una simple lavada, el castaño llevó sus manos heridas hasta su pierna mientras Levi se enfocaba en la otra trampa; el trato para su piel era el mismo, pero la izquierda se veía menos destruida, la derecha parecía haberperdido la completa movilidad. Sacó su pierna izquierda con cuidado, apartó la trampa y levantó sus ojos para ver a la criatura, de nuevo la situación se le antojó demasiado increíble como para meditarla.

El castaño mordía su labio inferior con dolor. Miraba sus extremidades aterrado, era una visión terrible, sus manos llenas de tierra, sangre y heridas limpiaban las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Levi jamás había visto alguien tan herido. Los vasos sanguíneos de la nariz del joven comenzaron a derramar sangre sobre su rostro.

―Tú…

Al oír nuevamente la voz del pelinegro la criatura recobró el sentido despejándose de su umbral del dolor, solo para azotar su cuerpo nuevamente como un pez fuera del agua, intentando tan pronto como pudo alejarse de él. Levi se levantó y dio una zancada atrás, había conseguido asustarlo nuevamente.

―Vas a lastimarte ― advirtió al verlo luchar tan desesperadamente por ponerse en pie y huir ―, detente, no puedes caminar así.

Efectivamente, tan pronto intento impulsarse con sus muñecas cayó nuevamente al piso impactando directamente entre gemidos de dolor y lágrimas. Levi tuvo una extraña sensación naciéndole de la boca del estómago, una nausea de la sensibilidad que todo esto le causaba, un enojo desquiciado contra aquellos cazadores y pena de su propia estupidez. Sin duda él los había guiado con sus propias marcas hasta esa bella criatura, él había caído en las trampas por su culpa. Levi se miró las manos, estaban llenas de sangre. El castaño comenzó a llorar más fuerte, ya no eran simples gemidos de dolor, esta vez soltaba todo su dolor con llanto que provenía desde su estómago, lágrimas, moco, dolor, apretaba las manos alrededor de sus rodillas, terriblemente lastimado. La voz masculina del llanto podría partir el alma de Levi en un instante.

―Deja de llorar ― suplicó de rodillas acercándose ―. Vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño.

Los ojos verdes le perforaron nuevamente cuando Levi intentaba acercarse, notó que el castaño no le miraba con odio, solo había demasiado miedo en sus pupilas. A pesar de todo Levi le trataba como si fuera un cachorro, un animal pequeñito que tenía que cuidar. Se acercó para tocarle y cuando pensó que el joven intentaría nuevamente huir su energía ya se habían agotado, sin duda la ausencia de sangre provocaba terribles estragos en su fuerza. Lo que antes eran piernas agiles que corrían más rápidamente que un ciervo ahora se notaban tan heridas que apenas podía moverlas. Levi alcanzó a tocar la mejilla llena de lágrimas de la criatura, la acaricio con su pulgar pasando por alto la sangre o los fluidos.

―Tranquilo ― le suplicó con el ceño fruncido ―, estoy seguro de que te duele demasiado, pero debes dejar de forcejear, es imposible que salgas de esto solo…

La criatura levantó sus pupilas hasta Levi.

―Así es ― reafirmó ―, no voy a lastimarte, déjame ayudarte.

Las cejas pobladas de la débil criatura se fruncieron lentamente cuando la mano de Levi comenzó a acariciar no solo con su pulgar sino pegando también la palma a su mejilla. A pesar de su seria expresión sus ojos reflejaban genuina preocupación, dolor, ansiedad, en un semblante imperturbable.

―Voy a curarte ― aseguró el pelinegro acerándose más.

Y aunque la criatura hubiera querido huir en ese instante Levi lo atrapó entre sus brazos como si fueran una jaula de músculos, una espátula que lo levantaba del piso. Inmediatamente llevó su brazo derecho bajó las rodillas del castaño y el izquierdo justo en medio de su espalda. No hubo forcejeo, la criatura le miraba con tal curiosidad que signos de interrogación brotaban de entre sus pestañas, sin embargo las lágrimas de dolor no se detenían. Sus piernas sin vida descansaron en el aire cuando Levi consiguió levantarlo, con cuidado de no pisar ni olvidar ninguno de los mechones de su cabello. Los dejó todos y cada uno encima del cuerpo de la criatura cubriéndole como si fuera ropa, llena de flores manchadas de sangre y ramitas brotando de sus cabellos. Los cuernos, a pesar de ser imponentes no eran nada enormes, Levi podía permanecer cerca de ellos sin temor a perder un ojo, y el castaño no parecía querer embestirlo con ellos, en cambio le miraba con intensa emoción.

Ya con el joven entre sus brazos Levi consiguió tomar su arma y la mochila. Los cuchillos fueron difíciles de reingresar, pero no le resultó imposible a pesar de que todo lo hizo con la calma suficiente para que el castaño no huyera aterrado de sus brazos. Iba a ser difícil sacarlo de ahí, Levi había caído por una cuesta empinada, subirla nuevamente con la criatura herida resultaba imposible. Levi miró hacía todas las direcciones y recordó que uno de los caminos bajos llevaba al rio, solo sería cuestión de encontrar los primeros vestigios de hojas mojadas y seguir el rastro.

―Puedes ― carraspeó Levi ― ¿Rodearme con tus brazos?

No lo hacía por gusto. Aunque su rostro se tiñó del más profundo de los granates. Levi notó que la criatura le observaba, evidentemente notaba que acababa de decirle algo. Pero supo pues que no le comprendía, seguramente. Movió el cuello como rodeándolo con una bufanda.

―Abrázame.

Con el ceño fruncido, levantó las manos con cuidado y Levi las sintió descansar alrededor de sus hombros. Heridas sus manos como estaban aún derramaban gotas que le manchaban la ropa. Sin duda tendría que darle a Isabel una explicación apropiada para que no le preguntara, pues la sangre de aquel joven iba a ser difícil de ocultar.

La caminata fue larga, pesaba poco pero por la falta de fuerza que tenía se sentía mucho menos ligero de lo que realmente era. Encontrar los vestigios de agua no fue complicado, a Levi le pareció obvio que si la criatura estuviera cerca evidentemente el rio también lo estuviera además esta no se veía extrañada tras ver el rumbo de dirección que el pelinegro tomaba, estaban yendo directo a donde debían dirigirse. Levi comenzó un ascenso lento entre arboles que se veían mucho más verdosos que los de antes, estaban definitivamente acerándose al rio. La corriente se escuchaba no tan lejos y el sonido de animales como aves y roedores había comenzado a presentarse demasiado evidente. Así hasta que Levi noto los abrasivos rayos solares penetrar entre los árboles y mostrarla que tan cerca estaban de una zona despejada. Las piedras y el agua resonaban lentamente.

―Hmmm― gimió adolorido

―Tranquilo, ya hemos dejado ese lugar atrás ― otra principal razón para sacarlo de ahí ―, te curaré en un instante.

No hubo respuesta. Evidentemente. Levi le dirigía miradas furtivas cada diez segundos, como asegurándose de que no se trataba de una fantasía, una alucinación producto de las drogas del bosque o de lo fundido que estaba su cerebro al permanecer tanto tiempo en una isla desolada con locos pescadores y lo que traía en sus brazos era en realidad un trozo de ramas, pero no, ahí estaba el jovencito, llorando a moco tendido y quejándose con cada paso. Levi no podía culparlo, el sangrado no se detenía y se notaba que sería una lenta recuperación. Finalmente lo tenía en brazos, el producto de sus desvelos, sueños y pesadillas, la búsqueda insaciable que realizaba día con día en el boque. El objetivo principal de los cazadores de la isla desde hacía diez años, él, él lo tenía entre sus brazos. El corazón se le agitaba.

―Bien, ya estamos aquí― murmuró cuando se encontró en medio de grandes piedras y la corriente del rio.

La criatura es como un perro. Escucha su voz y su rostro se gira para mirarle. Con esos ojos verdes llenos de pequeñas lágrimas y venas rojas remarcadas del flujo constante de llanto, Levi traga saliva cada que le mira la cara, perfecta y morena, aún en tan terrible estado. Baja el pequeño y malherido cuerpo hasta una roca, desliza sus manos lejos tan lentamente pues teme que apenas le suelte el castaño trastabille y caiga a la orilla del lago, en su estado podría ser difícil salvarle la vida si la corriente es muy fuerte, o peor aún que intente huir con todas sus fuerzas. Existen cosas inexplicables dentro de la naturaleza de ese ser y no le sorprendería que poseyera extremas propiedades curativas que le hubieran ayudado a permanecer con vida durante todo ese tiempo.

Levi mira la cantimplora que lleva colgada en el pecho y la saca para llenarla con agua limpia del rio, fluye con regularidad pero sin fuerza, los peces de colores se alejan en cuanto su mano queda encima de la superficie. No quiere causarle dolor al castaño pero debe lavar las heridas o podrían infectarse, el agua de rio es mucho más limpia que cualquier otra que el haya bebido, confía en sus propiedades.

―Espero que no orines aquí ― brama llevando la cantimplora y forzando a la criatura a extender la pierna sujetándole del tobillo con toda la delicadeza posible ―. Te va a arder pero debo limpiarte las heridas.

Tan pronto Levi terminó de hablar vertió un poco del agua en el tobillo del joven provocándole severas contracciones producidas por el dolor, sus quejidos eran casi sordos pero la forma en la que se retorcía era bastante similar a la de un animal herido. Levi los conocía bien. Intentó calmarlo con susurros suaves hasta que dejó de moverse y pudo admirar bien cuáles eran las heridas más necesitadas de atención, sin duda ambos tobillos, las manos y ahora que los rasguños no tenían más que sangre seca parecían ser mucho menos importantes. La imagen que mostraba seguía siendo impresionante pero mucho menos cruel si la sangre estaba seca.

―Tendría que bañarte para quitarte todos los restos de sangre ― explica Levi limpiándole las manos, soportando el rostro de ardor del joven ―. Estás muy lastimado.

Hay silencio por varios segundos hasta que Levi saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo de algodón que usa para limpiar el sudor de su rostro, por suerte está limpio y recién lavado. Con un poco de agua comienza a frotar la sangre seca de los rasguños en las piernas y brazos, hasta llegar al rostro. La nariz no sangra, pero el labio sigue roto. Con cuidado de no lastimarle más lleva el pañuelo hasta su boca, siente los labios de ese ser por encima de la tela, acerca su rostro para mirarle bien.

El castaño gira el rostro avergonzado. Las flores de su cabello se mueven con gracia.

―Guleòr, cuiribh.

Levi se detiene, aparta su mano como si el pañuelo estuviese en llamas y lo deja caer sobre la roca. El inexpresivo rostro que posee se contrae en una mezcla viviente de emociones desconocidas. Sus respiraciones cambian la frecuencia ¿Acaso esas cuerdas vocales no estaban dañadas? ¿Eso había sido una frase entera en una lengua extraña? ¿Qué clase de hechizo mágico podían soltar esas palabras tan generosamente asustadas?

―Tú… ¿hablas? ―Pregunta Levi en un jadeo ― ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? ¿Hablas inglés?

De nuevo Levi siente esa sensación de estar con un animal, pues los ojos verdes le miran con atención e inexpresividad ante las variantes de su tono. No se esfuerzan por comprender ni mínimamente o traducir, solo sabe que el contrario también tiene la capacidad de expresar cosas por medio de un lenguaje que no comprende, tampoco intenta entenderle. Solo le mira como si quisiera consentir que escucha.

―Cò a thathu?

Levi retrocede.

Está asustado.

―No puede ser ¿hablas? Pero que mierda de cuento infantil es este ― se muerde el labio con enfado ―. Debí parecer un imbécil, sabía que no me entendías pero estar hablándote como si fueras un humano… peor que con un árbol. Debo ser idiota.

Levi toma las cosas que hay en su mochila, la abre con violencia y busca en el interior el pequeño botiquín que prepara desde que tiene memoria para salir a cazar en caso de una emergencia. Tira de las vendas que guarda, tres largos rollos limpios y blancos. Su principal objetivo rodó por la piedra hasta legar a la tierra, Levi lo tomó con cuidado y miró de reojo al castaño que cubría su cuerpo con el pelo que tanto le caracterizaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y el labio exterior expuesto como un puchero.

Levi le ignoró nuevamente para ver dentro de su mochila, ahí estaban los gajos de limón en el pequeño frasco que renovaba con constancia. Los sacó para mirarlos, sin duda tenían un efecto cicatrizante, pero las heridas eran tantas, tan profundas y bastas que el dolor sería insoportable. Le miró de nuevo, distraído jugando con su pelo y mirándose las maltratadas manos, aun soltaba lágrimas de dolor. El corazón de Levi se estrujaba y podía sentir advertencias en su cabeza diciéndole que estaba absolutamente prohibido lastimar algo tan fantástico como ese ser. Causarle dolor con su mano haría que quisiera golpearse. Suspira y deja el frasco.

―El limón era buena opción ― se lamenta ―, pero si lloras creo que tendría que abrazarte…

Carraspea y toma el yodo.

―Esto también arderá pero es necesario, así que procura mantenerte en calma.

Abre el frasco y el pequeño gotero suelta un olor penetrante. Levi guía la medicina marrón hasta las heridas más terribles que ya comienzan a hinchar los delicados tobillos del joven. Mira sus ojos con cuidado mientras tira las gotitas y estas impactan con la lastimada piel. El castaño contrae el rostro adolorido.

―Tranquilo ― suplica Levi calmándole, tomando una flor que había caído en la roca ―. Anda toma, ¿es linda no?

Aprovecha que el estaño se distrae tomando su adorno para dejar las gotitas abundantemente en el resto de las heridas, el castaño retoma su dolor mientras deja la lila en su cabello y aprieta con fuerza la roca en el piso. El pelinegro extiende la mano para que el otro haga lo mismo y le permita curar sus lastimados dedos y aunque la expresión verbal es nula, por medio de miradas la comunicación se vuelve activa, la criatura le entrega sus manos temblando. Levi remoja cada uno de los dedos lastimados en el frasco y abaniquea con su izquierda para que el yodo penetre.

Las vendas serán complicadas, así que se toma la molestia de extenderle un par de dientes de león que reposan suavemente entre la hierba, se los entrega uno por uno para distraerlo mientras toma cada una de sus piernas y deja las heridas apretadas para detener cualquier hemorragia. El joven mira las flores con encanto y encuentra como acomodarlas entre su cabello, mira al pelinegro actuar pero le deja hacer sin rechistar y extiende la mano para que le alcance otra flor amarilla. Levi lo hace sin rechistar y continúa vendando hasta dejarle decente.

Con el cabello lleno de nuevas flores.

―Bien, esto servirá para curar tus heridas por ahora ― suspira cansado.

Guarda sus instrumentos.

El atardecer naranja baña el cielo. La criatura se mira en el reflejo del agua, observa sus astas llenas de flores y hierbas que a Levi, aunque le parezca extraño admitirlo, le resultan bastante bellas. También mira su labio y las heridas de su cuerpo, no lo hace con vanidad, parece autentica curiosidad. Las vendas despiertan su interés y prueba mover los pies, los dedos de los pies.

―Moverte te dolerá ― le explica Levi negando ― ¿Duermes aquí?

No hay respuesta, Levi baja la mirada. Se jala el cabello.

¿Eso le hipnotizaba? ¿No obtener ni un "mu" de vuelta?

―No puedo llevarte a casa ― suspira ―, no puedo sacarte de aquí aunque quisiera, los cazadores están tras de ti, debes permanecer a salvo. No quiero que te maten. Tengo que buscarte un refugio.

Quiere saber si tiene casa, probablemente la tenga, pero con su grado actual de comunicación es imposible saberlo, tampoco es posible que él quiera llevarle directo ahí teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se dedicaba a huir despavorido de su presencia.

Levi se levanta y mira todo con preocupación, no existe una zona segura en todo el bosque. Lo más lejos que pueda estar de sus marcas eso seguro, revisa su mapa mental y mira el lago. Tal vez cuesta abajo encuentre algo, un tronco hueco, una pequeña cueva, una cascada vacía. Tal vez pueda darle algo de comer, una manzana, agua, carne, seguir cuidando de él. Pues se había tomado la molestia de rescatarlo, cuidar de sus heridas, las cosas se hacían completas o no se hacían.

―Mmhhh― le llamó como si fuera un bebé.

Levi giró su mentón hacía él, apenas podía arrastrarse en su estado, descendió hasta su nivel para tomarlo en brazos, tenía un rostro contrariado.

―¿Sientes mi preocupación? ―Preguntó Levi con una débil sonrisa ― .Bien, no puedo perder el tiempo, voy a buscar un lugar para ti…

―An seo ― levanta su mano y señala con debilidad el camino que Levi intentaba seguir ― ¡An seo!

―¿Qué? ―Pregunta cargándolo en su espalda como si fuera una maleta ― ¿Por allá?

―An seo ― reitera.

―Ya voy, que exigente.

Levi comienza su andar, se hace camino entre las rocas de rio, el sol ya no penetra en su piel y tampoco siente el cansancio o el hambre. Mira con sus pupilas afiladas cada centímetro de bosque en búsqueda de un lugar adecuado para la pequeña y débil criatura, también anota en su mente dejarle comida, la comida que Isabel le dejó servirá, no puede darle más por ahora. Pero, por ahora… no pasa mucho antes de que el rio comience a perderse en más caminos y el bosque comience a penetrarle con una bruma particular, como si se tratara de la bahía, sin embargo el ser parece emocionado al respecto y envuelve su cuello con sus lastimados brazos, señala enfrente hasta que Levi tropieza con un árbol enorme tirado en el piso. La escena se le hace familiar, parecen aquellos bosques de Washington hace dos años, llenos de bruma, coníferas y un frio sentimiento.

―An seo.

―ya entendí.

Levi sigue caminando, los arboles aumentan en tamaño, mientras más camina más espesa se hace la neblina. Las piedras dejan de parecerle de rio y el piso está lleno de helechos, tierra y pasto, flores, animales caminan por todos lados, copas gigantes de árboles que cubren todo. No es exactamente atemorizante, pero Levi siente que nunca pensó encontrar esta zona del bosque en su vida. El rio vuelve a sonar. Levi mira por todos lados, a lo lejos una cascada gigante cubre la parte posterior del bosque, mucho ruido trae el agua que cae y la bruma que ocasiona su corriente.

―An seo ― toca su oreja.

―¿Qué? ― Levi mira en dirección al jalón.

Ahí está lo que Levi pensó que se trataría de un refugió pero en realidad no era más que una gran piedra donde el ser quería ser dejado. Levi suspira, sus brazos necesitan un descanso, lo toma con cuidado y deposita su persona en la roca. Levanta la mirada y el rostro del castaño tiene una ligerísima sonrisa. La bruma y aquella oscuridad del bosque desparece, como si jamás hubiese existido, ahora se encuentra cálido, soleado, lleno de mariposas y animales que van de un lado a otro, hay cientos de árboles gigantes, como si fuera una aldea de hadas, pero no hay ningún humano ni nada similar cerca, ni siquiera artefactos humanos.

―Que está pasando…

―Dèan tainm a th 'ort? ― pregunta la criatura.

Levi no entiende. Solo toma las manzanas de su mochila y se las entrega con cuidado, las deja encima de sus piernas procurando no lastimarle y cuelga de nuevo su mochila. Hay árboles huecos cerca, podría orillarlo a alguno y dejarle ahí, al menos por ahora. Se muerde el labio.

―Si tienes hambre como eso ― ordena con autoritarismo ―, no te sobre esfuerces e intenta mantenerte alerta, estoy seguro que nadie te encontrara en esta parte del bosque. Por algo me pediste que te trajera aquí… yo…

―Buidheachas.

― No te entiendo ― admite Levi llevando sus cabellos atrás ―. Lo siento. En verdad.

Le mira. Se miran. Levi quiere golpear un árbol, darse cuenta de su propia estupidez, está enojado porque por su culpa dañaron a esta criatura, asustado de perderla de vista porque teme no poder volver a verla, furioso consigo mismo por tener esa necesidad de querer cuidarle, verle y mimarle. Confundido porque no entiende nada acerca de esto pero está convencido de que todo es real.

―No puedes curarte solo con eso ― carraspea ―, aunque parece que te encuentras mejor, voy a dejarte esto…

Extiende cuatro hojas.

―Es para el dolor, si te sientes mal mastícalas. Y debe haber eucalipto cerca ― medita Levi ―. Yo… no puedo dejarte con esas heridas a tu suerte, así que lo buscaré para ti. Traeré eucalipto y caléndula. Eso ayudará mucho.

El silencio es intenso cuando ese ser toma las hojas y sonríe.

―Así que, por favor… Déjame encontrarte una vez más.

La petición es totalmente sincera. No existe ningún reclamo o suplica, solo espera que de entre todas las palabras que le ha dicho hoy logre entender esta, porque necesita venir a verle justo aquí mañana mismo, curarle más y cuidarle, saber que no es una fantasía infantil, o un sueño. Sabe que esta criatura puede decidir si se encuentran o si se van a ver, así podría cuidarlo un día más, pues el llegará aquí mismo, justo aquí donde acaba de dejarle, lo encontrará para ayudarle. Si lo deja, si se lo permite.

―Eren ― extiende su mano temblorosa, y toma los dedos de Levi ― Eren.

Levi frunce el ceño y lo suelta.

―Vendré mañana ― avisa serio ―, así que déjame verte.

―Eren ― repite desesperado tomándole de nuevo ― Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren.

―¿Qué significa eso? ― gruñe Levi.

―'S e m' ainm Eren ―explica tomándole con toda su fuerza, Levi quiere soltarse, si le sigue apretando no conseguirá más que lastimarse nuevamente ―. Eren innsibhdhomh.

―Eren ― parpadea Levi ― ¿Es tu nombre o es An seo?

―Sin moainm, Eren― sonríe mostrándole una hilera de dientes perfecta y soltando su mano.

―Vendré mañana ― asegura soltándole ―. Vendré, así que… necesítame, por favor. Eren.

Levi retrocede, se da la vuelta mira el bosque, la neblina no ha vuelto, todo se ve tan real como hace unos instantes, tiene miedo de girar el rostro y no encontrar ningún rastro de aquel ser con el que pasó todo el día. No puede permitirse algo así, sale corriendo preso de sus inseguridades hasta llegar al rio, seguirle como si fuera la corriente vendita que le explica que todo es real, que siguiéndolo volverá por el mismo camino, llegará a su hostal. Verá a ese joven de nuevo. Tiene que llevar comida, debe excusarse, debe llevar carne.

Apunta el arma ante el primer animal que pasa en su camino y mientras dispara nota las manchas de sangre en sus mangas.

Sí, la sangre es real, la criatura es real, tan real como el jabalí que acaba de matar.

* * *

N/A: **Sobre los rvs, los pms los mandaré pronto, lo juro, un abrazo.**

 **Guest: ay con este capítulo mejor podrás imaginarte al pobre Eren así de malherido, de verdad, quise ser muy específica en describir como estaba de lastimado, para despertarles la empatía de su condición. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste, perdóname por la demora.**

 **ShLuna: Dios mío he de ser la peor, es que no sabes lo ocupada que he estado, de verdad, sé que no es excusa y mira que tardarme poco más de un mes, pero lo lamento, gracias por leer espero que te siga gustando y que nos leamos pronto. No pienso abandonar esto.**

 **Guest: ¡claro que Levi lo ayudará! Qué clase de hombre crees que es? Es todo in caballero enamorado, espero que te guste y disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Como siempre perdón por la tardanza tan intensa, prometo que intentaré tardarme menos, pero como estoy trabajando me ha costado un poco.

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Labios rojos y mejillas sonrosadas**_

 _ **Di que me veras de nuevo**_

 _ **Incluso si solo es en tus**_

 _ **Sueños más salvajes**_

―¡Pero en donde te metiste! ― Gritó Isabel levantándose del banquillo junto a la puerta mientras sujetaba con sus manos la falda y el mandil empapado de lluvia ―. ¡Pasan de las 11!

Levi hubiera querido responderle, tal vez alguna grosera respuesta habría sido la elección más pertinente para terminar de una buena vez por todos con los molestos reclamos de la casera, sin embargo no lo hizo, porque una vez que aquellos guturales gritos perforaron dentro de su cabeza logró reaccionar plenamente y salir del letargo para poder admirar su entorno nuevamente. Se encontraba frente al hostal con un jabalí sobre la espalda, el sol ya no se encontraba encima de su cabeza, el cielo nocturno se mostraba pleno sobre todas partes. Dejó caer el jabalí sobre el piso mostrándoselo a Isabel y puso una de sus manos en la cabeza, como tocándose la frente.

―¿Y esto que es? Todo el día afuera y te lo trajiste cargando tu solo… serás individualista ― se quejó la pelirroja tomando las pezuñas del animal y jalándolo dentro de la casa ―, ahora entra de inmediato, estás todo lleno de sangre ¡Anda di algo! ¡Pareces mudo!

―¿Está todo bien? ― preguntó Farlan apagando un cigarrillo contra el lodo de la calle y acerándose a Levi.

El estado del pelinegro si era para mostrar preocupación, pues su pálida piel estaba aún más lechosa de lo acostumbrado. Se comprendía si en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de tomar el sol durante los últimos días, sin embargo sus labios también carecían de color y sus ojos se mostraban perdidos entre un mar de extrañas sensaciones, como si intentara buscar en sus recuerdos algo que le demostrara que todo lo anteriormente ocurrido se trataba de algo real y no de un sueño o una fantasía. Por eso cuando Isabel le mencionó que se encontraba bañado en sangre como un instinto miró sus manos, llenas de sangre seca.

Su chaqueta y brazos también tenían hilos de sangre fresca que había escurrido del cadáver del jabalí, en cambio la sangre de sus manos estaba seca e impregnada a su piel, como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí y si su mente no le engañaba lo suficiente como para caer en la psicopatía, aquella sangre de sus manos debían ser los restos de su encuentro con la criatura. La prueba de su existencia.

Sintió que algo le estrangulaba el cuello, la ansiedad de saber o tener la pista de una pizca de realidad dentro de todo aquel sueño.

―¿Pero que tienes? Profirió Isabel con tono gélido asomando su cabeza por la puerta de madera.

Lejos de reclamarle con esta pregunta, se mostraba genuinamente preocupada.

―No, nada ― repuso gélidamente ―. ¿Tienes eucalipto o caléndula?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron súbitamente en un segundo. Parecía como si aquellas palabras que Levi había soltado por el simple hecho de encontrarse ya un poco más seguro de que su anterior encuentro con esa criatura no había sido un sueño y por ende seguía necesitando de aquellas plantas para ayudarle a curar sus heridas. Isabel logró interpretar aquella extraña pregunta relacionándola con el hecho de que Levi no dejaba de verse las manos llenas de sangre, su corazón palpitó fuera de su pecho de inmediato y se limitó a jadear mientras corría por el lodazal de la entrada hasta tomar las manos de Levi.

―¡Lo sabía! ¿Estás herido? ¿Dime dónde? Toda esta sangre… ― Isabel comenzó a tocar sus manos y subir sus mangas en busca de alguna herida visible, algo de lo que brotara el líquido rojo.

Al principio el preocupado tacto de la mujer dejó helado al pelinegro, a cada instante que pasaba desde que había salido del bosque tenía la sensación de que iba recuperando más la conciencia de las cosas que habían sucedido, el tener a Isabel tocándole los brazos con una extraña mueca de preocupación entre ceja y ceja que no se apartaba de su rostro fue la bofetada de realidad que necesitaba para por fin quitársela de encima con un empujón fuerte.

―¡No me ha pasado nada, quítateme de encima! ― profirió en un gruñido apartando a la mujer y escalando por el hostal hasta encontrarse en el interior.

Ya adentro Isabel cerró la puerta sorprendida por la fuerza con la que Levi había apartado su cuerpo, el pelinegro parecía buscar un indicio de algo dentro del restaurante pero solo se encontraba Farlan moviendo el cuerpo del jabalí hasta la cocina. Mirándole con interrogantes en los ojos de forma furtiva.

―Sabía que el bosque iba a terminar por hacerte perder la razón ― continuó Isabel limpiando la sangre del piso con un trapo de lana ―. ¡Es culpa de esos brutos cazadores también! Andan todos como locos, como perros en celo, ahí vas tú y les sigues el juego. Dime, Levi ¿Estás escondiendo algo importante?

Levi detuvo su camino escaleras arriba, se sentía asqueado de la sangre seca que llenaba su ropa y cuerpo, lo que más anhelaba ahora mismo era tomar un baño y sentarse en la cama a pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, si es que su cerebro era capaz de afrontar el shock de eventualidades que habían surgido de forma tan presurosa, pero no debía sentirse así, pues una parte de él ya estaba más que seguro de que esa era la realidad del bosque. Que existía una criatura que ya había visto más de una vez y era así de mágica y distinta, también que aquellos cazadores buscaban en aquel profundo laberinto al mismo castaño, pero más que nada estaba seguro de que no podía mencionar nada al respecto al menos por ahora.

―No estoy volviéndome loco ― aseguró con la cabeza gacha ―; tampoco estoy escondiendo nada, ahora dime mujer… ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la carne de ese jabalí para alimentar a los habitantes que vienen aquí?

Isabel arrugó su pequeña nariz y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Le envió una mirada rápida a Farlan que acababa de depositar el gigantesco cadáver encima del drenador.

―Tres días tal vez ― aseguró ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Levi suspiró aliviado siguió subiendo. Si, tres días, eso estaba bien, de hecho lo estaba. Había podido proveer comida a este lugar para tres días, y eso no significaba que iba a dejar de ir al bosque, sino que podía concentrarse plenamente en ir allá y cuidar de la recuperación del joven, atormentarse un poco pensando en las posibilidades y sobre todo encontrar una nueva vía de visitarle, llegar hasta ese lugar donde le había mostrado que parecía tener un hogar y mantener alejados a los cazadores de él, de alguna forma durante los siguientes tres días estaba libre de otras responsabilidades para poder concentrarse en aquellos dilemas que afrontaban su mente un poco.

Pero aquella noche, después de lo que pudo ser un relajante baño, el cazador no pudo pegar el ojo. Movía su cuerpo por toda la cama y la cabeza en la almohada con tantas emociones y preguntas distintas que su cerebro parecía incapacitado para dormir, cada que sus ojos tenían la necesidad de cerrarse su cerebro le pinzaba en la conciencia con extraños miedos; como despertar y darse cuenta que jamás había salido de la cama, que nada había sucedido, o el miedo de que al día siguiente no podía encontrar el camino de vuelta al bosque. El camino de vuelta al rio, a la parte alejada y hermosa de aquel lugar en donde la criatura le pidió que le dejara…

Y tal vez su amplia imaginación era la culpable porque hasta imaginaba que el pequeño ciervo humano podría haber muerto por aquellas heridas mientras el descansaba en una cómoda cama, o al menos lo intentaba. Sin duda debió traerlo hasta la posada, encontrar la forma de ocultarlo de los cazadores y más importante, de Isabel.

Todavía era de noche cuando decidió que no podía permanecer más tiempo en cama, pues solo estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad comenzar con sus actividades, y había esperado lo suficiente, aunque el cielo nocturno aún estaba encima de su cabeza y la neblina era demasiado densa como para mirar más allá de un palmo de distancia se enfundó otra muda de ropa completamente nueva y limpia, ya que las otras terminaron en el cesto de la ropa sucia dispuestas a que Isabel trabajara sobre ellas, después de todo para eso era para lo que Levi le estaba pagando, no para que le acosara con preguntas innecesarias sobre lo que se pasaba haciendo todo el día. Tomó el rifle y abrió la puerta de la habitación, extrañamente había una pequeña canasta cubierta con un trozo de tela.

Levi se puso de rodillas para tomarla, adentro encontró varios trozos de pan y carne asada, aunque fría, también un tarro de miel, queso y la cantimplora con agua llena. Pero lo más importante, que produjo que sus cejas se fruncieran un poco, era la caléndula y el eucalipto en dos frascos de vidrio perfectamente bien cerrados. Al final la mujer había aceptado entregarle aquello que había pedido, no es como que Levi quisiera saber que pasaba por su mente, pero al menos esperaba que no sospechara de sus visitas con otra criatura, prefería que pensara que esos objetos eran para su uso. Guardó todo en la mochila de cuero y dejó la cesta en una de las mesas del hostal antes de salir, acompañado por el ruido de la marea intensa que rodeaba la desértica isla.

Pues bien, aun cuando había pasado toda la noche en vela no había encontrado una forma de destruir el rastro que había creado, con el que los cazadores habían dejar una barbaridad de trampas y crear uno que solo el comprendiera. Por lo tanto cuando vio el primer árbol con una marca encima enfrentó uno de los más grandes dilemas que tenía, dejar el rastro y permitir que nuevamente los malditos cazadores llegaran hasta él o eliminarlo y tal vez con eso evitar que incluso el pudiera acercarse. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo odiaba la idea de no poder encontrarle nuevamente, pero también lo odiaba al saberse culpable de aquellas terribles heridas que había en su precioso cuerpo, así que no lo pensó más.

Llevó su mano hasta uno de los paños de tela que guardaba en su cuello y limpió las marcas con lejía hasta que la corteza quedó medio arrancada.

No podía seguir dejándose guiar por el rastro, tenía que bastar con su voluntad para encontrarle.

Claro que había otra duda importante que azotaba su mente, una que tal vez era mucho más fácil de responder que el simple hecho de cuestionarse la existencia de una criatura así, pregunta que le hacía ruido desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con aquella criatura. ¿Cómo era posible que los cazadores, con tantos años buscándole, nunca hubieran podido encontrarle hasta que llegó él? Por supuesto que tenía teorías, las cuales había estado desarrollando toda la noche e incluso ahora mientras se adentraba en el bosque y borraba las marcas.

―Tal vez solo pueden verle los que han dicho su nombre ― eso si mantenía la esperanza de que Eren era el nombre de esa criatura ―, o los que le han tocado.

O tal vez soy especial.

Aunque pensar en esa posibilidad quizá era darse demasiadas vanas ilusiones, esperanzas sin fundamento, de ser lista la criatura habría huido de él en cuanto le dejó sobre aquella roca, por más que Levi le hubiera suplicado que le dejara verle nuevamente, aunque tampoco podía saber nada de él, esas eran las preguntas de las que más lejos se encontraba de hallar una respuesta, ¿Qué era? ¿Le entendía? ¿Qué era todo aquello que le decía? ¿Era el único? ¿Cómo había alejado tanto tiempo a los cazadores? Y porque a él no le alejaba…

Levi se pasó la mano por la frente cubierta de sudor, por fin había removido la mayor cantidad posible de marcas rojas y azules, el cielo estaba cubierto por los rayos ardientes del sol y aun no encontraba aquel extraño precipicio que siempre le ayudaba a encontrar el arroyo en el que regularmente encontraba a la criatura. En cambio se sentía más perdido que nunca, alejado de los rumbos que ya debían resultarle familiares. Suspiró decepcionado pues quizá, si se estaba volviendo loco y en realidad no había encontrado ninguna criatura o peor, la criatura ahora tampoco iba a dejar que él le siguiera viendo, no pensó que dicha acción le decepcionaría tanto.

Dejó caer su cuerpo con la espalda recargada en la corteza de un gran árbol que recientemente había desmarcado, cuando llegó hasta el piso soltó un suspiro desesperado que completó metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas como si buscara una mejor posición para respirar, aunque de momento no le costaba en lo absoluto. Llevó ambas manos hasta la parte rapada de su nuca mientras mordía su labio derecho, preso de un sentimiento bastante incomodo a su parecer. Esa ansiedad y dolor de tal vez, por sus propios dilemas morales haber perdido cualquier rastro que lo comunicara con aquella frágil criatura.

No quería recurrir a las lágrimas, era un hombre, esa clase de tormento no debía de afectarle, pero cuando alcanzó a ver el trozo de tela atorado en un inmenso roble a no más de cinco metros de él, su corazón dio un vuelco agitado, sus piernas respondieron más rápido que su cerebro y le pusieron en pie más rápido que un pensamiento coherente. Podría reconocer esas vendas en cualquier lado, o tal vez no, pero en ese instante le gustó pensar eso.

Cubiertas de sangre. Un trozo de tela desenrollado por el camino, atorado a una rama se extendía uns metros hacia el norte.

―Debe ser él… ¿Quién más si no?

Tomó la venda desde su lugar y la metió sin cuidado dentro de la bolsa para comenzar a correr en dirección al norte. Tal vez solo por un presentimiento estúpido, pero podía funcionar.

No había corrido ni diez metros cuando encontró un nuevo rastro de las vendas, quizá el joven se había arrancado todas, pero más importante que todo, sus orejas se movieron como las de un sabueso en una cacería, a lo lejos el agua de un rio se escuchaba ligera como una botella de vino regando su contenido en una roca, así de lejos el agua estaba, pero con la ayuda de sus agiles piernas y su creciente necesidad aquel sonido pronto se convirtió en los verdaderos atisbos de un riachuelo oculto entre la inmensa maleza del lugar, los arbustos, las aves y los muchos animales comenzaron a ser más visibles a medida que el sonido del agua se incrementaba.

También lo corto de su visión y lo duros que eran los rayos solares, Levi se sorprendía de la monotonía del sonido, el cambio entraba cuando se acervaban o se alejaban. Y ahora estaba a solo un par de manotazos en ramas secas y frondosas para poder ver el rio.

Así lo hizo, asegurándose de hacer ruido, tanto que las aves que anidaban ahí salieron volando despavoridas cuando Levi dio una zancada enorme para atrasar por los arbustos y salir a la orilla del rio, donde un centenar de mini cascadas con piedras gigantes brillaban de distintos colores.

La figura desnuda del joven atrapó su visión como si se tratara de una sirena mostrando cada atributo de su pecho, sin duda la criatura no esperaba una visita en este momento. Por eso su ademan de salir corriendo fue casi instantáneo pero se detuvo de inmediato al notar el cansado y ya desesperado rostro de Levi, que le miraba desde la orilla con sudor en su rostro e hiperventilaciones intensas.

Levi intentó calmar su respiración y hacer que su corazón latiera de una forma normal, también intentó no caer desmayado ante la belleza del joven, que se bañaba entre la corriente del rio y estaba totalmente de pie, cubierto por su largo cabello que se le pegaba a la piel, mojado y despojado de todas las flores.

De cada rama, fruto o atisbo de algo para cubrirle, todo eso ahora flotaba entre las corrientes del agua. Las puntas de su cabello nadaban en la orilla del agua y sus pequeños pero extravagantes cuernos relucían hermosamente con el sol contra ellos. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por su hermosa, desnuda, piel.

Antes de que la criatura se moviera nuevamente, Levi dejó caer todo sobre las piedras secas y corrió hasta el rio tan rápido como el agua y sus piernas se lo permitieron, llegó hasta el castaño y lo atrapó en un abrazo fuerte, lleno de exigencias, lo abrazó de una forma tan subyugante que parecía que ambos iban a caer dentro del rio, eso parecía hasta que Levi cargó encima a ese ser, contra su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas.

Lo sacó del agua dejándolo entre las piedras gigantes del rio, y luego se hecho a sus pies con el rostro recargado en sus piernas.

―Tenía… tanto miedo ― admitió en un suspiro ―, miedo de no volver a verte, de pensar que todo había sido un sueño e incluso de ¡Que imbécil! Que murieras a causa de las heridas.

Por un segundo miró las heridas de sus tobillos y sus destruidas manos. Se notaba cierta mejoría.

Levi acarició con cuidado los dedos de los pies de la criatura, suspirando.

―Estaba tan desesperado, no quería que nadie más te hiciera daño y yo… limpié el rastro que hasta ahora me podía traer hasta aquí. Y pensé… que ahora jamás podría verte. Estaba asustado.

―Sàmhach, tha mi breagha ― murmuró el castaño de inmediato, llevó su mano hasta los negros cabellos del cazador y los acaricio mientras Levi se recostaba contra sus piernas ―. Tha mi glè.

―No puedo entenderte… ― murmuró Levi frustrado.

Después de eso no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero tampoco quería apartarse de aquella roca en la que la criatura acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuera él quien realmente necesitaba el consuelo, aun cuando se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Pero algo le removió encima cuando se dio cuenta que si dejaba aquellos rayos solares perforar más tiempo la piel de ambos habría consecuencias graves, sobre todo dadas las heridas sin cerrar del joven. Levantó su rostro con un bostezo.

―¿Por qué tiraste las vendas? ― Inquirió Levi acercándose a su mochila ―, se supone que debías ponértelas encima, aun cuando te bañaras.

El joven tomaba su cabello. Le miraba con curiosidad. Pero dejaba su espalda al descubierto y movía los largos mechones de un lado a otro mientras pasaba los dedos entre ellos como si los quisiera desenredar, aun mojados conservaban las ondas un poco rizadas de forma natural y la manera en la que desnudaban su salvaje piel mientras el sol alcanzaba a tocarle los hombros y el cuello.

Levi tuvo que apartar sus ojos para no quedar hipnotizado con los graciosos movimientos del joven.

Tomó sus cosas y llegó nuevamente hasta él, esperando hablar un poco para decirle que le llevara a un lugar donde fuera más cómodo apartar las medicinas que había traído, sin embargo tan pronto se acercó al castaño este extendió sus brazos para que le cargara. Como un animal que aprendió un truco nuevo. Pues claro, después de dos veces, ya debía ser bastante lógico que si Levi se le acercaba era para montarse en sus brazos, encima lo hacía con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Ser cargado debía ser su nuevo deleite.

Levi no podía reclamar nada, extrañado, pues su propio comportamiento siempre era refutar casi todo. Ahora en cambio apenas vio el adorable gesto de la criatura dejó todo sobre su espalda y extendió sus brazos para cargarlo tal y como se lo pedía.

Ver su rostro bañado en una débil sonrisa, casi con una risa, era tan distinto a ayer, que admiraba su cara bañada en lágrimas. Ahora el castaño se mostraba cooperativo, no rehuía de él, se le acercaba con soltura y jugaba a abrazarle del cuello mientras Levi caminaba con él entre las piedras.

―¿A dónde vamos a ir a curarte? ― Preguntó Levi esperando una respuesta ―, no esperaras que te cargue solo porque si…

―¡An sin!

―Ah, ya reconozco eso ― sonrió Levi mirando el cielo.

Tan pronto como esa expresión inundó sus oídos se dedicó a seguir el camino que el castaño trazaba con sus movimientos, hasta que nuevamente sintió el familiar lugar de ayer, la parte tan extraña del bosque a la que se había adentrado siguiendo la corriente den rio, pero alejándose un poco, dejando de lado el agua para llegar a las piedras gigantes, la espesura inmensa de los árboles, la forma en la que los animales se acercaban todos sin cuidado alguno. Esta vez fue distinta, pues tan pronto Levi creyó que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de la mirada de cualquiera y de los rayos del sol se dispuso a soltarle. A lo que el joven le miró con repruebo.

―¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Levi extrañado pero ansioso al descubrir una nueva expresión en ese hermoso rostro ―. ¿No te gusta aquí? Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniéramos acá…

El ojiverde sonrió a medias y se removió entre sus brazos, de forma tal que Levi terminó por soltarle, con cuidado para que no cayera, pues las heridas de sus tobillos seguían graves, de cualquier forma sus huesos se hallaban intactos y por lo que aparentaba el joven podía caminar, su cabello ya se secaba, le envió una última mirada antes de comenzar a caminar dando largas zancadas, como un baile de ballet, impresionado, el pelinegro siguió el paso del joven, que se alejaba cada vez más y nuevamente se acercaba hasta el rio, donde el intenso sonido de una cascada penetraba con dureza.

Tan pronto Levi sintió el agua crear una bruma notó la gran cascada que decoraba el rio y encima era la gran causante de la corriente donde antes se encontraban, pero lejos de alejarse la criatura siguió hasta donde esta misma se encontraba y danzó un poco entre las piedras para cruzar al otro lado, con todo el cuidado de sus piernas lastimadas. Levi hubiera deseado llevarlo en brazos, pero cuando el castaño lo miró para asegurarse de que lo seguía no pudo interferí en su camino.

Menos al darse cuenta que planeaba ingresar dentro de la cascada por uno de los costados.

―¡Espera! ― gritó Levi cuando Eren desapareció tras la gran corina de agua.

Justo en ese instante corrió tras él, solo para deleite del castaño se quedó observando como el pelinegro reaccionaba, pues tan pronto como Levi cruzó detrás de la cascada y notó que no se trataba más que de un amplio, largo y un poco ancho hueco, que guiaba hasta otro extremo del bosque pudo notar realmente que las dimensiones del lugar no eran nada comparado con lo que había podido imaginar. En realidad la falta de imaginación le golpeaba cada vez, sobre todo cuando la criatura comenzó a caminar entre la grava para llegar el otro lado, donde el sol entraba y los árboles, el pasto y la vegetación eran aún más hermosos, radiantes y fructíferos.

Un pequeño claro lleno de flores de miles de colores y un gran árbol sabino, con su característico tronco gigante y ramas enormes que otorgaban sombra a todo el hermoso pasto.

El castaño se movía con gracia por entre el pasto, la hierba y las flores, acercándose cada vez más al árbol, que si bien Levi tenía una gran vista pudo notar que tenía un gran hueco en el interior, que más bien pecaba de ser diversos orificios gigantes entre las raíces del árbol, como si fuera un árbol de algún extraño manglar.

La criatura se acercó lo suficiente al sabino, tanto que su pequeño cuerpo se vio engullido por la sombra.

Levi caminó tras él tanto como pudo hasta llegar al árbol y darse cuenta que el interior de las ramas se encontraba vacío. Aunque en un principio espero darse de bruces con alguna especie de casa para una criatura tan mágica como esta.

―Seo e mo thigh ― comentó el ojiverde tocando la madera ―. Tha mi a 'cadal an seo…

―¿Aquí vives? ― Preguntó Levi admirando las grandes ramas ―, supongo que… me trajiste aquí por una razón.

―Ma chì sinn sibh a―rithist, bu chòir dhut a bhith comasach air faighinn a―nall an―seo no an abhainn ...

Levi frunció el ceño contrariado, pues bien la criatura hablaba con soltura y encima le sonreía, pero a sabiendas de que él no podía comprenderle demasiado. Se quedó esperando una explicación más concreta o un juego de mímica para entender las instrucciones, pero no obtuvo más que eso. El pelinegro se mordió los labios cansado y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pasto.

―¿Podré llegar hasta acá para verte? ― Se cuestionó tomando la medicina de su mochila ― de nuevo se trata de voluntad, y de mantenerte a salvo…

―¡Podrás! ― Aseguró la criatura cayendo de rodillas a su lado ―, sí, podrás…

Quizá Levi habría querido sonreír dada la alivianada respuesta de su interlocutor, sin embargo no pudo más que dejar caer las cosas preso de la impresión. Pues era la primera vez que aquella criatura podía reproducir los mismos sonidos que el daba, la misma lengua, como si de alguna forma por fin comenzaran a comprenderse. La impresión continuó de forma tan intensa que cuando la criatura se le pegó como si fuera un cachorro y extendió sus piernas para que pudiera curarle los tobillos. Levi solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente mientras aplicaba el eucalipto sobre sus heridas.

* * *

N/a: creo que en realidad quería que este capítulo fuera más largo y menos aburrido pero debo admitir que desde este en adelante las cosas van a cambiar un poquito pues hasta ahora la narrativa ha sido muy lineal, sin embargo de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer algunos saltos entre escena y escena…:

Porque ya se acerca el romance.

. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo a este pequeño fic, realmente las aprecio. Les mando un abrazo a todas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Para las curiosas que han ido a google traductor a poner los diálogos de Eren, quiero que sepan que si no pongo la traducción es porque los diálogos de Eren no son tan relevantes, pero quería darles a entender que él habla, tiene un lenguaje propio, que tiene que ver con la región en la que se encuentran. Como recordarán Levi viene de Francia a Inglaterra a un pueblo llamado Banchgen Pentref, por su traducción 'Pueblo chico' aunque yo quería que fuera más bien un 'Pueblo de nadie', en Gales, en 1910. Eren habla Galeico Escoses, una lengua viva que se habla por toda esa zona, en mucho menor medida que el inglés. Pero también es mucho más antigua ya que proviene del celta y bueno, si tienen más dudas pueden dejármelo en los rvs.

Otra cosa, no es que de la nada se hayan comenzado a entender en plan Pocahontas, aunque eso es muy guay, en realidad se trata de que Eren tiene una increíble capacidad de recepción de lengua y Levi es muy parlanchin. La necesidad de comunicación entre ambos hace que sus intentos por comprender el idioma sean más.

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **En tus sueños más salvajes**_

Levi jadeó atento a cualquier sonido, el contenido de su mochila tintineaba un poco pero no lo suficiente para despertar a quien sea. O al menos eso es lo que esperaba, estaba haciendo acciones demasiado arriesgadas, no podía evitar ponerse en riesgo durante cada mañana, formaba parte de su vida ahora mismo, por él y por aquello que estaba intentando continuar desde hacía una semana. Osadía y falta de criterio debía forma parte de su descripción principal. Soltó un suspiro cansado, a sabiendas que en cuanto la rechinante puerta se abriera tendría que recorrer el camino hasta la salida en un tiempo reducido.

La puerta traicionera crujió ruidosamente, al igual que sus primeros pasos sobre la madera húmeda e hinchada por la constante humedad del lugar. Las escaleras chirriaron mientras sus botas bajaban y las últimas tres zancadas fueron como un infierno para poder salir, sin duda todo estaba en su contra cuando quería salir desapercibido. Que tan distintas pudieron haber sido las cosas, pero ahora eso no importaba, la puerta estaba bloqueada. Levi se detuvo en el acto, apretujando la mochila contra su pecho, como si llevara en el interior un cadáver.

― ¡Detente aquí! ― suplicó Isabel con el ceño fruncido y la derecha extendida haciendo las de señal de alto ―. ¿A dónde crees que vas a las cuatro de la mañana?

―¿Acaso te pago para que me pidas explicaciones? ― gruñe Levi retrocediendo un mini paso ―, además, ¿Qué haces despierta? Estúpida mujer ve y encárgate de tus propios asuntos.

― ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? ― pone los brazos en jarra ―, todo se ha puesto tres veces más raro contigo desde que trajiste ese jabalí, Levi.

―No sé de qué me hablas ― repuso tajante.

― ¡Te vas antes de que amanezca y regresas pasando la media noche! Te limitas a dejar un par de pavos salvajes contra la mesa…

Levi gruñe desde su lugar. Debía existir un límite en el que las mujeres dependieran de los hombres, pero desafortunadamente la ciencia aún no había encontrado el factor de su creciente necesidad por mantenerse cerca del sexo opuesto. Pero de cualquier manera, el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a aceptar más sermones al respecto, una cosa era vivir ahí y otra muy distinta era lidiar con la incesante necesidad de Isabel para ponérsele enfrente como si fuera la única muchacha casadera en todo el pueblo. Como si a Levi pudiera importarle menos eso.

―Agradece que aún traigo los estúpidos pavos, porque podría dejarlo de hacer en cualquier momento. Traerte carne ya no es mi prioridad ― sus dedos apretaban con fuerza las mejillas de la pelirroja. Hasta que su piel comenzó a colorearse del mismo color que su cabello.

Levi la empujó de su camino y salió por la puerta. Enfrentándose cara a cara con el oscuro y frio exterior, que le interesaba menos que poco. Un hombre como él tenía prioridades. La casera se mantuvo en la puerta con su dignidad en alto y el rostro convertido en un mar de emociones distintas, sin duda las afirmaciones del pelinegro habían causado estragos en su mente. Era momento de creer en aquellas antiguas leyendas infantiles, el bosque era capaz de enloquecer al más cuerdo de los hombres, la estulticia era tan seductora como afrodita. E incluso más fácil de alcanzar.

El cazador no pensó correctamente en lo que dijo, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sinceramente, si había una razón por la que seguía llevando comida con la casera era porque tenían un contrato y un hombre no puede faltar a su palabra. Pero ahora mismo explorar el bosque y peinarlo de animales estaba le importaba tanto como el cultivo de la patata en Tanzania, había descubierto caminos mucho más interesantes, que le impulsaban a ser seguidos sin opción de abandono. Los pavos salvajes apenas y alcanzaban lo necesario para su cuota como cazador, no podía arrancarse los rumores de encima, la gente se daba cuenta de su fantasmagórica apariencia en el pueblo, era un ente que nunca se encontraba, pero sabían que vivía ahí.

Y lo más importante, Eren. A Eren parecía no importarle que asesinara a los pavos, por esa razón él podía seguir haciéndolo. De molestarle tal vez habría tenido que dedicarse a la pesca, porque se sentía incapaz de generarle un disgusto al objeto de sus más siniestras incógnitas.

Había grabado a base de hierro y sangre en su mano, un mapa para conseguir regresar al lugar a donde la criatura lo había llevado, ese gigante árbol en un terreno amorfo y cambiante lleno de extrañas irregularidades. Supo en el instante en el que el castaño lo dejó mirar ahí que esperaba encontrarlo ahí nuevamente, al principio se creyó incapaz de lograrlo, después recordó la desesperación que no poder ver de nuevo a la criatura la generó y no dudo en sacar el cuchillo de su pierna y desgarrar la carne de su mano hasta partirla en distintos diferentes atajos para encontrar el lugar idóneo y volver. Después cerró las heridas con fuego y aunque el dolor había sido insoportable la satisfacción de volver al sitio fue una victoria insuperable. El encontrarle nuevamente, poder llegar a aquella tierra indomable, sagrada, desconocida. Valió la pena cada gota de sangre derramada.

― ¿Ese es tu nombre? ― preguntó Levi recargado contra una de las grandes raíces del árbol ―, ¿Eren? ¿Quién te lo puso? ¿Cuántos más de ti hay?

Para su suerte siempre lograba llegar a la zona del rio cuando el sol salía y calentaba lentamente por encima de su ropa, así no tenía que luchar con el frio y la oscuridad con la que el bosque los abrazaba todo el tiempo.

―Eren ― respondía juguetonamente mirando con interés la lámpara de petróleo que Levi cargaba para cuando volvía demasiado tarde por las noches.

Levi había comenzado a cargar con una de esas cada que volvía. La primera semana visitando diariamente a la criatura descubrió que era tan eclipsante permanecer a su lado, cuando menos se daba cuenta el tiempo había caído encima y la luna apenas alcanzaba a traspasar por entre las gruesas hojas de los árboles. El bosque era un recóndito mar de hojas y raíces que podían convertirse en su enemigo de un momento a otro.

―Bien, Eren ― murmuró Levi ajustando los vendajes del tobillo ―, ha pasado una semana y tus heridas están mejorando… mucho más rápido que las de un humano. Pero no sé porque eso debería sorprenderme. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El ojiverde desviaba su atención del objeto unos instantes y movía sus pies cuidadosamente cada que escuchaba al pelinegro hablarle, seguramente sin comprender ni la mitad de lo que mencionaba. Aun así se limitaba a prestar atención. Para Levi, la criatura tenía muchos matices, era atrevido como una ninfa, se arrojaba a sus brazos con emoción siempre que quería atención. Reía descuidadamente y hablaba hasta por los codos en su extraño idioma. Se movía por todos lados con extrovertidas intenciones, escalaba, tomaba plantas. Era tierno. Pero también salvaje, reñía con animales tanto como los defendía, meneaba sus largos cabellos por todo el aire, era cuidadoso un instante, para al siguiente correr contra un montón de pajarillos.

Levi habría podido observarle durante días y noches sin cansarse. Mirándole hacer, moverse, jugar, reír, saltar, llorar, estar nervioso… sintiéndolo contra su cuello. Pero el frágil hilo que lo unía al mundo humano aún estaba siendo visible, se encontraba tangible y era imposible desafiarlo. Por esta razón Levi apenas podía dormir por las noches, se preocupaba por el día siguiente, excitado por mirar nuevamente a la criatura de astas en la cabeza y desnudo cuerpo. Con flores y ramas sobre su cabello. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo le parecía suficiente para conocer más algo de lo que quería de esa criatura, aún tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas preguntas que no había formulado. La lentitud de Eren al responderle, al conseguir interpretar sus palabras le desquiciaba, pero emocionaba.

―Mejor ― sonrió Eren echando los brazos contra su cuello y rozando su pierna con los lastimados pies ―, más mejor.

―Mucho mejor ― supuso Levi ocultando una sonrisa ―. Me alegro. Pronto ya no necesitarás esos vendajes y estarás como nuevo.

Aunque las heridas no suponían ningún problema para la actividad que el realizaba, su nivel de miedo ante las cosas humanas había aumentado considerablemente. Su miedo a los cazadores. Y el recelo de Levi había continuado en ascenso tanto como sus ganas de proteger aquello que únicamente él parecía conocer. El castaño se desprendió de su cuerpo para moverse por las flores amarillas que rodeaban los troncos del árbol que lentamente había llenado de obsequios, o más bien robos, que Levi le había traído. Cosas insignificantes que Eren, curioso, admiraba con la más devota ingenuidad. La mayoría eran frascos llenos de medicinas o telas roídas para curarle. El pelinegro ansiaba comenzar a traer cosas de verdadera utilidad para el tronco vacío en el que la criatura vivía, tal vez, brindarle un poco de la sabiduría citadina.

Eren no comía carne. Así que la comida no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

O al menos el jamás le había visto comer carne.

―Dime, Eren ― suplicó Levi levantándose como él ―. ¿Por qué puedo verte? ¿Por qué los cazadores no?

La criatura deslizó su rostro, sus pupilas se movieron de un lado a otro, como si buscara dentro de sí la capacidad para responderle. Aun cuando el pelinegro estaba seguro que sus habilidades no habían progresado lo suficiente como para generar una conversación profunda esperaba alguna pista que le diera la seguridad de que él había hecho algo bien, algo que esas personas, que no se habían aparecido últimamente, no. Movió sus manos nerviosamente mientras señalaba alrededor del campo abierto y luego en dirección al rio. Con Eren la mímica no era tan funcional, tal vez por la mala capacidad de interpretación de Levi. Era bueno con el bosque y la caza, pero la comunicación entre seres siempre poseía lagunas inservibles dentro de sus necesidades.

―Háblame ― suplicó Levi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Eren le miró nuevamente. Con la fijeza brutal de sus gemas esmeralda, la tensión en la punta de sus labios, las palabras que con dificultad pasaban por su garganta. Levi fruncía el ceño esperando que aquel trago fuerte lograra escapar de las fauces cerradas, de la falta de significación en el lenguaje.

―Mamá ― murmuró Eren inseguro ―, lo dijo. Antes irse. Si quieres alejarlos, míralos tres veces. Si no quieres dile Eren.

Calló con vergüenza como si en ese instante la pena hubiera consumido cualquier atisbo de habla dentro de su cuerpo. Pero Levi miraba todo con necesidad, sus afilados ojos habían incrementado su tamaño conforme cada palabra llegaba hasta sus oídos. El hilo entre cada una de ellas formaba un contexto que su mente podía interpretar. Uno que difícilmente el entendería… porque no era mágico, porque no era eso, porque no era una criatura extraña y desconocida en un bosque olvidado por Dios. Y porque acababa de descubrir demasiadas cosas que su capacidad para razonar le impedían asimilar de forma correcta, era otra de las cosas que siempre pasaba cuando permanecía demasiado tiempo junto a Eren. Se sorprendía demasiado, tanto que comenzaba a cuestionarse si no era que en realidad había perdido el juicio, o estaba en algún trance en Francia, donde convulsionaba cada determinado tiempo.

― ¿Madre? ¿Hay más como tú? ― jadeó Levi tomándole de los hombros ―, es obvio que tienes madre, sino de donde habrías salido tu…. ¿Dónde está ella?

Quizá la respuesta más fácil era aquella. Porque comprender lo demás era internarse en terrenos que sobrepasaban por mucho los límites de lo conocido según su imaginario colectivo.

―Solo yo ― continuó Eren con una sonrisa triste.

Levi se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Eren había dicho aquello con tristeza, pues claro que él era capaz de entender lo que esa frase significaba. Ahora le quedaba de tarea intentar comprender como era que Eren había logrado sobrevivir solo, sin una comunidad, en un bosque, tal vez sin madre. ¿Qué clase de cosa era su madre? ¿Por qué él era este tipo de criatura? Cientos de leyendas de hombres y bestias en momentos sexuales llegaron a su mente, pero algo tan puro como Eren no podía haber surgido de algo tan errante… aunque ¿Qué era lo verdaderamente errante de todo eso? tal vez simplemente, Eren había logrado sobrevivir porque era parte de este lugar, de la naturaleza. Era una criatura de bosque.

―Eres de aquí ― murmuró más para sí mismo que para el castaño antes de sentarse nuevamente sobre el pasto.

Eren ya no prestó atención, continuó caminando sin rumbo probando las mejoras en sus tobillos, la falta de dolor al moverse y la manera en que su cabello no daba tregua al crecer desmesuradamente. Era joven, Levi podía saber eso solo con mirarle.

Y también mágico. Si Levi recordaba bien él y la criatura se habían visto solo dos veces antes de que le encontrara herido, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas tal vez se habrían visto tres veces y el jamás habría conseguido verlo de nuevo… habría pasado a ser como uno de esos cazadores obsesionados con la idea de verle nuevamente, saber de su existencia. Pero ahora ellos no podían verle, porque el castaño había sido lo suficientemente listo como para apartarlos de su camino. Y había confiado en Levi lo suficiente como para decirle su nombre, con solo un poco de bondad, Levi había conseguido que Eren se mantuviera a su lado. El pelinegro podía ser un ser cruel, frio y despiadado. Pero el castaño había cambiado algo.

― ¡Levi! ― gritó Eren desde el otro lado del prado sujetando a un conejo del lomo.

Se lo mostraba con emoción. Como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro.

Levi se tambaleó, aquel ser extraño le producía mareos.

* * *

Para el pelinegro pasar tiempo lejos del pueblo era una actividad más recurrente día con día. Su relación con otros seres humanos pasó a disminuir gradualmente de forma abrumadora, apenas comía con ellos y prácticamente no dormía. Su dedicación era plenamente la criatura, quien abiertamente lo recibía entre sus confines todos los días, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cada vez más acercamiento. El miedo se iba poco a poco en Eren, no temía acercarse a Levi ni mostrarle cada vez más de su alrededor. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, el pelinegro notaba cada vez más cosas distintas a Eren de las demás personas o animales.

No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que vivía en un amplio paramo con un gran árbol, que proyectaba una bella y fresca sombra sobre el pasto, el tamaño parecía ser un problema. El bosque que rodeaba el pequeño campo se notaba espeso y desconocido a espaldas del rio, Eren tampoco se acercaba a este lugar, en realidad parecía no tener intención moverse hacia el norte, pero si en salir por entre las cascadas y volver al rio, donde Levi lo había visto ya bastantes veces antes. El rio era el lugar favorito de Eren, incluso más que el propio campo de flores que rodeaba su árbol.

Encontraba cierta satisfacción en moverse por encima de las grandes rocas, o meter los pies uno por uno en el agua clara. Acercarse a las cascadas y mojar su cabello, una y otra vez Levi lo miraba desde lejos, le observaba con fascinación. Sensación que no disminuía ni un poco desde que lo conocía, a veces creía que podía acostumbrarse a su presencia: veía aquellas hasta que brotaban de su cabeza, peligrosas e intimidantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan irrelevantes. Todo pasaba a ser irrelevante cuando miraba las largas piernas morenas de la criatura.

Pasaban tanto tiempo en el rio o cerca de este como lo pasaban dentro del tronco.

Levi había entendido que alrededor del rio crecían todas aquellas plantas de las que Eren comía, arbustos de frambuesa, fresa y zarzamora. Arboles de manzana, pera e higos. Y si quería comida más fuerte podía recolectar bayas y setas. Todo crudo. Además también se encontraban los restos de las cosas con las que vestía y adornaba su cabello y rara vez vestía su cuerpo, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desnudo, pero cubierto por su abundante cabello. Levi comenzaba a cuestionarse cada vez más porque admiraba tanto su fisionomía, pero se reprendía mentalmente antes de levantar su mano.

―Está atardeciendo ― murmuró Levi recostado sobre la hierba con el rio a un costado, las flores se aplastaban contra su cuerpo pero no tomó importancia de este hecho hasta que Eren se dejó caer a su lado y un montón de pétalos salieron volando.

― ¿Te vas? ― preguntó Eren mirándole desde la derecha, con el cuerpo en su dirección.

―Estoy hambriento ― continuó Levi, sin tomar a consideración si Eren comprendía ya aquellas palabras ―, necesito comer algo que no sea fruta o verdura, he dejado de comer carne por ti y me está costando trabajo…

Tener a alguien cerca que siempre lo escuchara sin importar lo que decía se había convertido en otra de las actividades favoritas de Levi. En el fondo estaba seguro de que era porque Eren jamás le reprendería o cuestionaría el porqué de sus acciones, pero le agradaba demasiado vacilar meditabundamente cuando se encontraba con él. A pesar de eso nunca se había considerado como una persona habladora, la gente le hastiaba, personas como Isabel. El jamás podría llegar a conversar con ella de la forma en la que lo hacía con Eren, un tanto unilateral, pero bien recibido.

Giró el rostro para ver al joven recostado sobre las flores. Le miraba con curiosidad aunque sus astas no le dejaban acercarse lo suficiente. Levi quería saber cómo dormía, cuál era el rostro que ponía…

Lo había visto llorar y reír. Quería verlo todo de él.

―Me haces bajar de peso ― continuó Levi despreocupadamente ―, así que tenemos que solucionar esto ¿Quieres? Dime que animal puedo comer enfrente de ti y comeré solo eso por el resto de mi vida.

Tal vez, había hablado de más. Se mordió la lengua cuando terminó de decir esa frase, quizá estaba dando mucho por sobreentendido, pero luchaba constantemente con no hacerse esas preguntas que le atormentaban, había encontrado la criatura pero ¿ahora qué? No tenía una respuesta a ello y tampoco la había buscado. Solo sabía que quería estar a su lado ¿Por cuánto más podía extenderse eso?

―Pescado ― respondió Eren pensándolo un poco, señalando el rio con su largo brazo delgado y sus uñas rosadas.

A pesar de todo, Eren era realmente limpio en cada aspecto de su cuerpo. Por más que Levi no hubiera querido fijarse en ello. Por más que Eren colocara ramas dentro de su cabello, el pelinegro lo notaba, su piel era radiante como el sol, sus uñas limpias, sus dientes, cada sencillo milímetro de su cuerpo estaba bañado por la luz dorada de la pulcritud. Secretamente eso le enloquecía, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo abiertamente. Mucho menos decírselo a Eren, no tenía caso, el no entendía eso.

―Comeré pescado entonces ― concluyó mirando al cielo

Quizá mañana podría comenzar a pescar, enseñarle a Eren a encender una fogata ¿Sería capaz de incendiar el bosque? Tal vez apenas probara la carne podría convencerle de que tenía buen sabor, aunque su objetivo no era cambiar la forma de ser del joven, en realidad eso era lo último que buscaba. Le preocupaba más que aprendiera a hablar con él rápido, mientras más rápido mejor. ¿Por qué? quien sabe. Giró el rostro esperando encontrar a Eren distraído con las flores a alguna cosa que encontrara en su camino, sin embargo el castaño le miraba atentamente mientras acariciaba un mechón de sus propios cabellos. Levi carraspeó.

Eren estaba ahí, justo a su lado, mirándole con sus bellísimos ojos esmeralda. El cuerpo ladeado en su dirección. Las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, ocultando cuidadosamente aquello que Levi suponía había entre sus piernas, dicho así jamás se había molestado en revisarlo, tampoco tenía porque. Pero era preocupante, todo, la forma en la que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando veía sus muslos o la curva de su cintura que ahora se acentuaba coquetamente en el espacio de su vientre y sus piernas, elegantemente recargado sobre su codo. Acariciando su cabello castaño y ondulado.

Estaba ahí, sobre su vientre plano, un pequeño ombligo, más arriba las costillas marcadas entre la carne bronceada y un poco más arriba, ocultos siempre por el cabello, los rosados pezones de la criatura. Si podía verlos era solo porque Eren había movido accidentalmente su cabello mientras lo acariciaba, ahí estaban, la primera vez que los veía a plena luz del atardecer. Sus ojos no podían estar más concentrados en otra cosa, sus latidos bombardeando dentro de su pecho como un pájaro desquiciado. ¿Había visto él algo más bello?

Definitivamente no.

El impulso de tocar fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Y más rápido que su capacidad para pensar.

Extendió la mano derecha con el dedo índice levantado, lentamente se acercó y tocó su piel como si fuera un malvavisco, apretó con interés lo rosado de su piel y empujó contra este con una curiosidad ufana. Estaba por pellizcarle ahí cuando Eren retrocedió asustado.

Con las piernas como de cervatillo asustado, pero la cara roja de vergü cubrió perfectamente con el cabello y mordió sus labios mientras miraba al pelinegro con un gesto confundido. Levi tuvo un sonrojo gradual que nació en su nariz y murió en su cuello, mordió sus labios y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

Se levantó como resorte, tomó sus cosas y salió huyendo del bosque pensando seriamente que había perdido la cordura. Que si este hecho había aterrorizado a Eren tocarle un poco más le haría perder la razón y llorar hasta el cansancio, después de todo ya lo había visto hacerlo. Se reprendió mucho a sí mismo, pero no pudo pensar en ello más, ahora necesitaba traerle algún regalo a Eren, tal vez mañana, de esta forma podría compensar su comportamiento. Y avanzar un poco más, tal vez.

* * *

N/A: ¡gracias por su paciencia y por leer hasta acá! Como ya saben este fanfic contará con alrededor de 12 capítulos, como se dan cuenta no son muy largos así que les advierto que ya se viene lo emocionante.

¡Levi le acarició su pezón! Hjgsajd

GUEST:

Andy Ehrmauntrat: Me costó mucho tjo escribir tu nombre jajaja, pero bueno ¡Hola! Que bueno que te encantó el fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad, espero que te guste la actu y nos leemos pronto.

ShLuna: ¡Levi es lo más tierno del mundo con Eren! Ya verás en el siguiente capítulo, además es gruñón con todos menos con Eren, lo cual se me hace muy tierno. ¡ya se están comunicando! Muchas gracias a ti, por leer y por dejar un rv.

Priscila: jajaja si, es Gaelico Escoses, aunque realmente no ha sido muy relevante lo que ha dicho, solo es para denotar que el también habla un idioma, y que le es fácil aprender el de Levi. ¡gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? Bueno, ya estoy de regreso, la verdad escribí este capítulo en dos o tres días, así que fue relativamente fácil traerlo para ustedes. Y como ya me conocen, yo no dejo proyectos tirados, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Por otra parte, según mis cálculos a este fic solo le quedan como dos o tres capítulos. Me parece que tres sería una aproximación muy estimada, así que nos leemos pronto y espero que les agrade la actu.

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Dije:'**_ _ **'Nadie tiene**_ _ **que saber lo que**_ _ **hacemos**_ _ **''**_

 _ **Sus manos están en mi cabello**_

 _ **Su ropa en mi habitación.**_

La bruma marina era ya una característica intrínseca de la isla, Levi comenzaba a comprenderlo y adaptarse, pero lo más extraño es que incluso comenzaba a sentirse visiblemente extrañado si este elemento no se encontraba presente sobre el ya conocidísimo pueblo. Para cualquiera que llevara más de diez años viviendo en su húmedo interior el día era una señal divina, el sol podía quemarles la piel un poco y la ropa iba a dejar de apestar. Las mujeres lavaban todo y dejaban tendiendo sobre amplias cuerdas en los patios de sus casas, los niños jugaban en el lodo seco y las olas crujían ignoradas sobre la arena de la playa, que incluso era visitada por alguna pareja curiosa, el mar era extrañamente poco hostil en ese momento. El regocijo y la bulla se apreciaba dentro de cada rincón, aparentemente felices de su exposición ante el astro rey, para ellos aquello resultaba una maravilla, no tenían secretos, no les molestaba que la luz les expusiera abiertamente. Súbitamente Levi comprendió que su falta de algarabía se debía a ello, estaba prácticamente desnudo caminando por el pueblo, a la vista de todos, a ojo y juicio de cualquiera de los habitantes. Por supuesto este hecho nunca le había importado, mucho menos incomodado, estaba acostumbrado a que donde sea que pasara se le señalara con el mentón o escuchara un descarado murmullo a sus espaldas, antes no había tenido un secreto tan grande sobre sus hombros como el que tenía ahora y eso le enloquecía.

Tenía dos semanas que había comenzado a ir al mercado con más frecuencia de la que originalmente creyó que tendría ir. Al principio fue complicado acostumbrarse, pues el mismo entorno hostil e irreconocible le impedía familiarizarse de forma adecuada con su alrededor, pero apenas comenzó a entender la misma geografía del pueblo la tarea se había convertido en algo sencillo, desafortunadamente el ir al pueblo y comprar cosas que consideraba necesarias había reducido inevitablemente sus días enteros en el bosque. Había momentos en los que no podía ni asomar la nariz allá, pero sabía que tendría un buen resultado, pues la pequeña criatura estaba cada día más emocionado con su presencia y con el nuevo hábito del pelinegro.

Llevarle obsequios.

Por supuesto había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser tan sigiloso como un anima en pena, pero la tarea se tornaba complicada y sobre todo un día como hoy, donde la oscuridad de la fría isla no le cubría de lleno, su secreto podía ser fácilmente interceptado por alguien cuyos sentidos fueran bastante agudos y hasta ahora la única persona que le había hecho cuestionamientos uno tras otro sin detenerse era Isabel. Por supuesto, la mujer no pasaba nada por desapercibido ¿Para qué has traído esas cosas? ¿Por qué estás comprando tantos artefactos, la habitación lo tiene todo, no? Era una molestia, no le dejaba en paz ni un momento. Le exasperaba su entrometimiento, pero debía de ser sincero, para ella, que era la casera, debía resultar bastante confuso…

Entró a la misma tienda de antigüedades donde había conseguido el primer juego de vasos y platos de plata, así como bandejas y trastos de madera, los que habían hecho que por primera vez desde que se conocieron Eren entrara en un estado enternecedor de frustración al no comprender el uso de las herramientas. Por supuesto Levi no tenía intenciones de cambiar sus hábitos ni de infundir en él el estilo de vida que la civilización, pero la verdad es que la criatura mostraba muchísima curiosidad y él se derretía cada vez que le veía reaccionar de formas distintas ante lo que para él era ya bastante conocido.

Comprendió entonces que sería necesario comenzar a hacer ciertos cambios para que la vida a su lado le resultara más fácil.

Se trataba, por supuesto, de un acuerdo implícito, a pesar de su creciente uso de la palabra y la forma en la que la comunicación era más sencilla, Levi nunca le mencionó nada a Eren sobre eso, porque no tenía la intención de ser formal. Solo que; lo era. Porque pasaba más tiempo en el interior del bosque que en el pueblo en general, todo el día le rodeaba de sus más curiosas atenciones, de la más infantil dedicación y el asombro más exagerado. Eren correspondía a su interés y se mantenía cerca de él siempre, por esta razón Levi comenzaba a comprender que su estancia en el bosque sería más cómoda solo si conseguía acoplar el espacio bajo el árbol a un ambiente más familiar y Eren parecía encantado con la idea.

―Buenas tardes ― gruñó secamente al anciano que atendía detrás del acabado mostrador de madera con vitrinas a sus espaldas, el hombrecillo dio un respingo.

―Ah, es usted ― saludó con una fingida cortesía.

'El forastero, sí, soy yo' pensó Levi.

―Estoy buscando estos objetos, me son indispensables así que tráigamelos pronto. No me importa su precio ni origen, con que estén buenos me basta.

El hombre tomó el trozo de papel rayado con tinta fresca y analizó la lista con atención. Levi se perdió un poco entre los anaqueles, estaba muy seguro de que el anciano se sorprendería al observar la lista de cosas con las que buscaba surtirse, porque se trataba principalmente de objetos de uso cotidiano para la casa y segundo porque eran cosas que se suponía Isabel debía tener disponible para él. Si le preguntaran Levi solo respondería que estaba buscando hacerse de sus propias cosas, pero él era un francés y por supuesto ¿Qué podía interesarle comprar en un pueblucho como este? Nada, realmente nada.

El anciano no dijo más y desapareció detrás de una cortina gruesa de terciopelo rojo. Levi por fin pudo suspirar, otra de las ventajas de la tienda es que estaba vacía la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca había coincidido con otro cliente y eso era por la misma naturaleza del establecimiento. En un pueblo, olvidado por el hombre y por Dios, quien en su sano juicio se interesaría por comprar antigüedades. Aparentemente, solo Levi. Hasta ahora las cosas que había comprado en el interior habían llamado poco su atención, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrar algo que realmente le gustara dar a Eren… pensaba en ello cuando sus ojos de bala se fijaron en un sucio baúl de madera con herrería de hierro, tenía tallados un par de osos de circo alrededor de la tapa y más animales en las paredes. Parecía un lindo juguetero, bastante grande y pesado.

Se acercó sin miramientos, el interior estaba cubierto de suave terciopelo. De alguna manera le parecía un buen maletero y algo que podría serle útil a futuro si buscaba transportar cosas grandes y que no necesitaban ser vistas por la chismosa de la casa. Se rascó la barbilla.

Hasta ahora había evitado ser demasiado obvio en la construcción de una especie de choza en el árbol, pero cuando las pertenencias comenzaran a crecer tanto en tamaño, como entre ellos la confianza Levi supo que sería necesario llevar camas y sillas, una mesa y serruchos para comenzar a hacer paredes de madera con árboles del mismo bosque. El baúl era una buena idea.

―Lo he conseguido todo ― avisó el hombre acercándose nuevamente a el mostrador vacío, cargaba en sus brazos las almohadas y cobijas que Levi encargó, junto con otros artículos ―, estas son de terciopelo y están en buen estado, un poco de hilo y quedaran como nuevas ¿Qué le parecen?

―Me llevo el juguetero ― ordenó Levi sacando los billetes de su bolso de cuero ―, guarde las cosas en el interior.

―¿Ese viejo baúl? ¿Tiene usted hijos señor Ackerman? ― preguntó el sujeto caminando de puntillas hasta la cosa y guardando los objetos en el interior, tan pronto hizo la pregunta se arrepintió, porque guardó un silencio sepulcral.

―Es un juguetero ¿verdad? ― Levi supuso que de esa afirmación venía la naturaleza de su pregunta.

―Así es ― murmuró en respuesta, ya tímido ―, pero, perdón por la pregunta, no debe responderme.

―No me interesa tener hijos ― soltó tajantemente entregándole más billetes al hombre de los necesarios.

―¿Ah, no? ― Levi levantó ambas cejas, confuso.

El anciano no sería alguien de una apariencia muy particular pero a Levi le parecía que tenía el aspecto de un viejo duende, pues era extrañamente delgado, con grises cabellos largos y ropas descuidadas. Su rostro caía al piso por las arrugas y sus ojos apenas alcanzaban a distinguirse. Se relamió mientras contaba el dinero y luego lo contó de nuevo…

―Señor Ackerman, me ha dado usted de más…

―No, ahí está todo ― aseguró Levi inclinándose en el mostrador y quitándose un cabello de la frente ―, eso es porque, he visto que guarda entre sus artículos una cajita en particular, es roja, ya sabe a cual me refiero. Quiero comprársela.

―Me parece que no se a cuál se refiere ― murmuró el hombre intimidado por la proximidad y el tono amenazador del pelinegro.

―En el estante de atrás ― señaló con ligereza usando su índice ―, desconozco su valor, pero espero que con lo que le di antes sea suficiente ¿lo es?

El anciano se giró torpemente a mirar la caja que Levi le señalaba. Por supuesto, había tenido ese artefacto ahí durante tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado que existía, la razón era que nadie nunca había preguntado por él, ni siquiera mostrado interés, probablemente les parecía que el costo sería demasiado excesivo y no se tomaban la molestia de mostrar a oídos de alguien más que era demasiado para sus bajos sueldos. O quizá porque estaban convencidos de que nadie tenía la finura y elegancia para utilizar algo así, el anciano creyó pensar que Levi era la persona más adecuada en la isla para tenerlo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Carraspeó y tomó la caja… que no era más que una simple caja, pero lo que llamó su atención e hizo centellear sus ojos fue el interior.

―Creo que con lo que me ha dado es más que suficiente ― se la entregó.

Levi la tomó con cuidado, se relamió los labios y sonrió para sus adentros.

―Muchas gracias ― murmuró sin dejar de admirar su última compra.

Antes de salir la dejó en el interior del baúl y lo cargó con toda su capacidad. Aún tenía que ir a varias paradas en el pueblo, el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

El sol apenas comenzaba a descender cuando Levi puso sus lodosas botas en el pórtico de la posada. El baúl que antes había conseguido ahora se encontraba lleno hasta el tope de todo tipo de compras, ninguna de ellas incluía comida, porque el pelinegro había comprendido que con Eren eso no era algo que le resultara necesario, lo que si habían eran artículos de pesca, pues el castaño le había sugerido comenzar a comer pescado. Mostrar el contenido de su baúl era algo que no necesitaba, así que lo cerró con precaución antes de internarse en el interior. Temprano en la mañana poco antes de que saliera notó que el buen clima no solo había sacado a los niños y a las señoras a la calle, los ancianos y hombres habían llegado a la cocina de Isabel con los estómagos vacíos y las ganas de conversar fuertemente impregnadas en sus gangosas voces.

Levi había conseguido un jabalí hacía poco, a escondidas de la mítica criatura, sobre todo con la excusa de no llevarle a Isabel más carne por un tiempo y así poder concentrarse en sus prioridades, por esta razón la comida en la posada había sido no solo buena, también muy solicitada por la mayoría de los comensales. Agrupados en las mesas de madera, atendidos de forma frecuente por la única cocinera que también hacía las de cocinera. El lugar estaba regocijante y lleno hasta el tope, bufó con fastidio, lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con el grupo de cazadores que no dejaba de mirarle con una desquiciante curiosidad y de seguirle los pasos, pasos con los que Levi había sido en exceso cuidadoso, sobre todo para evitar que se acercaran a su nuevo conocido.

Aunque de alguna manera Eren había conseguido explicarle que solo aquellos que conocían su nombre podían mirarle o lastimarle de forma física, eso no excluía las posibilidades de que le hirieran nuevamente por medio de trampas o de cualquier otra forma. Aun recordaba las terribles heridas sobre sus lindos tobillos, que gracias a Dios habían curado de forma exitosa, pero Levi no podía permitirse que saliera lastimado nuevamente, le apreciaba de un modo obsesivo.

Isabel lo vio entrar, cargando en brazos el baúl. No dijo nada, estaba atareada y permitió que el pelinegro se marchara, sin interferir con él en la entrada, como era su costumbre.

Pero cayó la noche, Farlan se marchó, los comensales también y Levi bajó a la cocina para cenar. Pues era incapaz de probar bocado con el resto de personas ruidosas, apestosas y desagradables que no dejaban de inquirir sobre aspectos de su vida personal. También descendió porque necesitaba arreglar algún asunto personal con su casera. Esperaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Isabel estaba en la barra de la cocina, meneando el caldo espeso de alguna especie de guiso con buena pinta. Levi se sentó airoso y tomó la cola de su abrigo para sacarla del banquillo. Sirvió con manos firmes un poco de whiskey en su vaso y lo tragó.

No había considerado darle a Eren alcohol, aunque admitía que moría por verle esbozar una reacción ante el fuerte líquido. La pelirroja no se precipitó en dejarle la comida, parecía nerviosa, como si adivinara que Levi estaba por decirle algo con gravedad, pero cuando no pudo rehuir dejó el plato frente suyo y esperó con impaciencia.

Levi la miró de reojo y antes de probar la comida frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? ¿Me vas a envenenar? ― le preguntó con curiosidad ―, ¿o que quieres esta vez?

―¿No quieres decirme algo? ― preguntó ella con ímpetu.

Levi la miró con extrañeza.

―Esperaba hacerlo al terminar de comer… ― murmuró secamente ― pero si tienes tanta prisa, sí. Debo decirte algo, Isabel Magnolia…

―¡Bien! Pues yo también tengo algo que decirte ― gritó pegando la mano en la mesa ―. ¿Acaso crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡De todas esas cosas raras que haces! Vives en mi casA, por supuesto que estoy al pendiente de lo que haces. Te vas antes de que amanezca, a veces llegas pasando la media noche, casi ya no comes, con trabajos duermes, compras objetos extraños en el bosque… Sabía que esto pasaría, intenté detenerte pero fuiste tan terco.

―¿Es eso? ― Se levantó el pelinegro ―. ¿Crees que estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Qué he perdido la razón?

Isabel retrocedió intimidada.

―¡No veo otra razón para un comportamiento tan extraño! Ni siquiera los cazadores de la isla han llegado a parecer tan desequilibrados como tú ― lo acusó con el dedo índice ―. ¿No te preocupa lo que el pueblo dice de ti? Han comenzado los rumores…

―Me vale un pepino lo que el pueblo diga de mi ― gruñó con fiereza ―, pero algo si te voy a decir Isabel, más vale que dejes de decirle a todo el puto pendejo pueblo que me voy a casar contigo. Porque no lo haré y más vale que te quede jodidamente claro ¿entendiste?

―¿Qué? ― titubeo ella sonrojándose hasta en el más mínimo espacio de la piel visible entre su rostro y su cuello, casi tanto como su cabello ―. Yo… yo no…

―¿Crees que soy imbécil? No vine a esta asquerosa isla a buscar una mujer y si lo hubiera hecho créeme que no serías tu ― se burló el empujando el vaso sobre la mesa con aburrimiento ―, no soy tonto Isabel, lo he notado perfectamente hoy el dueño de la tienda me preguntó si no pensaba tener hijos. Sé que creen que me voy a casar contigo y no podrían estar más equivocados.

―¡Lo hice para defender tu honor! ― Gritó ella humillada ―, no estaba esperando que tú te casaras conmigo, pero ellos están hablando mal de ti y yo… solo fue para conservar tu imagen…

―Tu… de verdad crees que soy imbécil ― tiró la comida, no podía aceptar nada de ella, de verdad le enfurecía su comportamiento ―, eres una niña mimada y estúpida. Te las das de muy lista y te sientes independiente, pero desde que llegué a este puto lugar no has hecho más que meterte en mis asuntos, reñirme por cosas que no te interesan y encima vas y le dices a todo el pueblo que te cortejo. ¿Qué carajos quieres de mí? ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro ya que no tengo ninguna doble intención contigo? Antes tenías mi respeto, ahora te estás ganando mi desprecio.

La mujer guardó silencio, en el pecho se le notaba que las palabras del pelinegro la estaban hiriendo profundamente. Que la ira en su interior era incontenible, pero Levi no se detuvo, no estaba en su naturaleza perdonar. Así que, ávido de herir, continúo…

―Si quieres conseguir un buen marido, hay muchos hombres jóvenes que estarían encantados de casarse contigo ― aunque aparentaba suavidad, decirle eso a una joven era muy ofensivo ―. No creas que soy mejor que ellos solo porque vengo de la ciudad…

―No, tú no eres mejor que ellos ― soltó apenas como un suspiró ―, eres peor, eres desagradable, un testarudo y un hijo de…

La mano que levantó tenía como objetivo su rostro, pero por supuesto la rapidez de Levi era más e incluso su fuerza física, suficiente para detener a la pelirroja y encima doblarle el brazo. Empujando su pequeño cuerpo hasta la barra, solo para deshacerse de ella y su petulante presencia. Levi la soltó y gruñó.

―Si Isabel, soy un hijo de puta ¿Te queda claro? ― Caminó hasta la escalera ―, ahora que ya hemos pactado los términos, más vale que te des cuenta que no te convengo como esposo y que pares ya con esos chismecitos tuyos. Si no quieres que yo mismo de la cara y les diga a todos lo equivocada que estás.

―¡No te atreverías! ― Gritó ella asustada desde la cocina ―, es mi… es mi honra…

―Hubieras pensado en tu honra antes de abrir esa boca tuya…

Se encerró en el cuarto, en realidad no porque tuviera la necesidad de apartarse de Isabel, sino porque era muy consciente de que la había dejado en un estado demasiado vulnerable para ser sinceros, probablemente se le había pasado la mano, pero no podía evitar pensar que por más que había intentado mantener una relación cordial con la mujer, donde cada uno respetara el espacio personal del otro, ella habría transgredido esos límites una y otra vez, sin importarle cuantas veces le pidió que no se metiera en sus asuntos y Dios sabía que él no era el hombre más paciente del mundo, mucho menos el que tenía el mejor temple. Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos con Isabel, incluso ahora le parecía totalmente innecesario detener esas habladurías… era pasarse, Isabel lo sabía. Lo había dejado claro ahora.

Pero sobre todas sus intenciones apartarse de la curiosa mirada de la mujer, sus sospechas y reclamos se había convertido ahora en una prioridad; a razón de conocer a Eren. Porque ahora él era una cosa de la que no podía descuidar, mucho menos si ella llegaba a enterarse, o cualquier otra persona, era imposible. Levi tenía que cuidarlo, porque al conocer él su secreto, le exhibía y le ponía en riesgo todo el tiempo. Alejar a Isabel era una prioridad para mantener a Eren a salvo.

Los platos en la cocina crujieron, se rompieron en pedazos y cayeron al piso, piezas y piezas, incluso trastes de metal y de madera, escandalosamente. Levi solo suspiró, sin ganas de dormir, el desastre de la pelirroja le sacaba de quicio, de verdad estaba molesta, pero no había tenido más opciones y no se trataba de amenazas sin sentido. Si la mujer no detenía esos cuchicheos el mismo los enfrentaría, necesitaba apartarla de cualquier forma posible, aunque eso rayara por más en lo violento.

Acomodó todas sus pertenencias, preparándose para el día siguiente. Por fin había obtenido todos sus artículos y concretado sus pendientes, ahora podía volver felizmente al bosque.

* * *

Sin duda, la única cosa que podía florecer de ese modo entre la niebla. En el interior del bosque el clima tampoco perdonaba, solo cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca del núcleo Levi podía percibir que finalmente se encontraba cerca del río y del extraño lugar donde Eren habitaba, como si fuera su hogar. El pelinegro era listo, había creado rutas distintas para llegar al mismo lugar y las repetía en patrones distintos por semana, consiguiendo casi ocho métodos distintos para llegar, por supuesto algunos eran más demorados que otros. Ahora, su premura era tanta que se aventuró a utilizar el que le parecía más fácil y rápido así como el más conocido por él mismo e incluso por Eren.

Había conseguido acercarse al rio apenas a las dos horas de haber partido de la casa. No había visto a Isabel en ninguna parte y el desastre de la cocina estaba resuelto, Levi pensó en ayudar a limpiar si es que aún se encontraba algún escombro, pero estaba impecable. Realmente esperaba ver a Isabel antes de irse, si no para mostrar cierto dejo de cortesía, si para remarcarle que sus palabras tenían color y forma, pero ella no se apareció. El pelinegro tuvo la sensación que dado el agitado día anterior hoy el restaurante no tendría servicio. Y aunque le pareciera mala idea Levi deseaba tener intenciones de no volver esa noche a la casa…

Apenas divisó el río, como una amplia corriente solo cortada por dos trozos de tierra que resplandecían en verdor y se llenaban de un césped alto cubierto de hermoso floreado, reverdecía entre piedras, arboles gigantes con ramas cual si fueran brazos y juguetones animales entre las piedras del rio, tomando agua, o sobrevolando el área con destreza.

Se había vuelto un cazador demasiado perezoso, los animales se movían a su alrededor como lo hacían con la criatura sin miedo alguno, casi comprendiendo que se trataba de un ser inofensivo, a Levi le parecía que esos pavos salvajes tenían demasiada cara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su escopeta podía derribarlos, pero ahora caminaban entre sus piernas mientras se movía sigilosamente sobre la hierba. Admirando de lejos al inadvertido brote.

Gustaba de verlo, porque era una expresión única de la naturaleza, mantenía un encanto y peculiaridad de quien nunca ha sido manchado por la maldad y se mantenía puro de la moderna civilización que amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Sonreía con confianza y se estiraba sobre la hierba que cubría con dulzura sus redondeces, así como su siempre indomable cabellera castaña que no dejaba de crecer pese a los intentos de frenarla.

Su cuerpo cubierto con flores y sus astas precisas se balanceaba entre las plantas, coreado de tiernos animales que le ignoraban, como si se tratara de una piedra.

Levi no tuvo piedad, los alejó a todos con sus pisadas y apenas estuvo frente suyo, se le puso de rodillas, mirándole con intensidad. Eren, aun con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra el cielo, sonrió al sentir la sombra del pelinegro proyectarse contra su cuerpo. Levantó de una los brazos y los dejó sobre el cuello de Levi.

El pelinegro sonrió ladinamente y tomó a Eren entre sus brazos. Sabía que su nueva debilidad era ser cargado y no se mostraba perezoso al complacerlo. Tanto en eso como en todos sus nuevos caprichos.

Finalmente, al recargase entre las rodillas de Levi, Eren abrió sus ojos de esmeraldas incrustadas con destellos de preciosa natura en el interior. Sus labios eran dos pétalos de flor de durazno, sus dientes perlas blancas del mar, cada milímetro de su piel era un rayo de sol. Levi podía contemplarle por la eternidad y hacer poemas de su belleza.

―Viniste ― posó su mano delicada contra la mejilla pálida del hombre.

―¿Esperaste mucho? ― preguntó Levi con dulzura, besándole la punta de los dedos.

Sin comprender, porque aún no era experto en el idioma, Eren se apartó. Presa nuevamente de una emoción incomprensible que siempre temía cuando se encontraba con Levi y con todo lo nuevo que este ser representaba para él. Levi levantó un dedo pidiéndole tiempo, pero el castaño ya estaba ansioso.

―Te traje muchas cosas esta vez ― señaló Levi al baúl que había dejado a sus espaldas y abriéndolo con cuidado de no espantar al moreno ―; son cosas para la casa.

Explicó atendiendo a la curiosidad de Eren, pero apenas abrió la caja sus ojos se toparon con un recuerdo extraño del obsequio que había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión. El objetivo rojo resplandecía inmaculado, Levi lo tomó con precaución y lo admiró por unos instantes, sin duda era el momento adecuado. Miró a Eren de reojo, que no dejaba de esperar con inquietud cualquiera de las curiosidades que el pelinegro siempre traía para el uso de… pues de ambos. Carraspeó nervioso y tomó la caja, abarcaba perfectamente sus dos piernas.

Eren levantó la mano, como un niño curioso dispuesto a tocarla, pero Levi lo detuvo. Luego le sonrió, para evitar malos entendidos.

―Te traje esto, especialmente para ti ― guardó silencio después de la corta introducción, llevó su mano hasta la tapa y antes de abrirla agregó con temeroso tono ―, espero…que te guste…

La abrió.

Eren no tenía tapujos ni miedos, no oscilaba más que cuando se trataba de cosas que Levi no le daba, como en sus primeros encuentros cuando huía despavoridamente. Ahora la confianza era tanta que apenas recibió con sus ojos el contenido de la caja estiró su mano nuevamente para tomarlo, pero se detuvo en el acto. Sus ojos captaron el brillo de lo que había en el interior, no se parecía a nada que Levi hubiera traído antes. Levi lo sabía bien, por eso es que estaba tan ansioso por entregarle aquello, ver a Eren dudar incluso por tomarlo le pareció conmovedor, así que se apresuró en tomarlo del terciopelo negro en el que reposaba y se lo mostró con las palmas abiertas.

―¿Sabes lo que tiene encima? ― preguntó

Eren tragó saliva y negó.

Por supuesto Eren desconocía el valor, el valor de los diamantes, de la plata. Para el no tenían valor, lo mismo podía ser una piedra que un rubí y él podría amar más a la primera. Pero para suerte del cazador, el brillo había atrapado su atención y le estaba dejando temporalmente sin respiración.

―Son diamantes ― explicó hinchándose como un pavorreal. Si esto fuera el mundo real una mujer quedaría impresionado. Después de todo Levi no podía deshacerse de las normas de la civilización. Aunque Eren representara su fantasía.

―Bonito ― halagó parpadeando rápidamente, aun sin tocarlo.

―Es perfecto para ti ¿Sabes porque? ―Eren negó confuso ― porque tienes ese hermoso cabello y necesitas un artefacto que lo cuide bien. Pero no cualquier artefacto, por eso he traído este especialmente para ti…

Con la izquierda acarició suavemente un largo mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre su frente y se perdía aún más debajo de sus recogidas piernas. Eren apenas cerró los ojos ante el tacto suave y cálido del cazador, aguantando lentamente la respiración, para después sonreírle con plenitud y dedicarle una mirada agradecida. Levi contuvo la respiración momentáneamente y tomó el peine de plata con la mano derecha.

No pasó mucho tiempo, ni hicieron falta muchas palabras, para que los dos terminaran sentados sobre el pasto con la vista de Levi fija en la espalda de Eren, larga y delgada, delineada hasta la cintura baja donde se perdía su vista, los huesitos de la espalda a la vista, resaltando uno a uno como ligeros montículos, se entretenía tomando entre sus dedos algunas de las flores que crecían vivas y resplandecientes entre el pasto, extendiéndolas hacía Levi para que este se hiciera cargo de colocarlas en su cabello. El pelinegro era meticuloso en su trabajo, usaba el peine de plata para pasarlo constantemente entre los mechones un poco enredados de Eren, sintiendo sus risos moldearse en nuevas formas, apartando trozos de pasto y ramas que habían quedado atascados en el interior, quizá era la primera vez que eren cepillaba su cabello de esta forma y la verdad es que Levi no podía comprender como es que mantenía su cabello tan esencialmente limpio, suave, manejable, resplandeciente y hermoso. Incluso cuando parecía que no le tenía cuidados especiales. Era algo que Levi entendía como parte de su belleza intrínseca.

No se acercaba demasiado a su cuello, porque las pequeñas astas de Eren se lo impedían, pero si sucumbía a sus instintos más primarios habría querido acariciarle el cuello, o mejor, colocar cerca sus labios para sentir con una mejor calidad la tersa piel del moreno. Este susurraban en voz baja, como para sí, pero luego tomaba una flor y se la entregaba mencionando pablaras en su extraño y desconocido idioma. Levi las tomaba, como si fuera un esclavo y las colocaba de la forma que le era más conveniente.

Ahora tenía un montón de pétalos rosas encima del pantalón y un patrón de flores entre las trenzas de su cabello, que se acomodaban graciosamente sobre las cortinas de pelo suelto que Levi había dejado. Creando así efectos de mechas cortas y largas que se acomodaban con suavidad entre todo su cuerpo.

Soltó el peine una vez que terminó de cuidar hasta la última punta de cabello y se maravilló admirando la figura juguetona y suave del chico. Parecía que cualquier atisbo de mal humor se esfumaba de su ser cuando se encontraba con él. Quien le escuchaba y atendía de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía, complementándose con un alma lejana y solitaria… ¿Era ese su destino?

Eren giró su rostro y abrazó el cuerpo de Levi, abriendo sus piernas largas y colocándolas sobre las de Levi, arrimándose un poco con una cara llena de expectativa. Levi le tomó de la barbilla.

―¿Ahora qué?

Dijo esto, a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que Eren quería.

Otra de sus obsesiones nuevas y más adorables.

No bastaba con cargarle, traerle objetos preciosos del exterior o simplemente permanecer a su lado. Tenía una fascinación por ser mimado.

―Eres la criatura más bella que ha existido en el mundo ― se apresuró a comentarle Levi sin dejar de acariciar los mechones de cabello que descansaban contra sus hombros.

Todo eso lo había descubierto, a medida que compartían momentos juntos de intimidad, cuando su capacidad verbal superaba de sobremanera su racionalidad cerebral y el impulso de soltar elogios con la boca se le escapaba, envueltos en neblina rosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el rostro anonadado y el brillo en su mirada capaz de eclipsar cualquier movimiento de Eren. Le adulaba constantemente y Eren había construido en esa acción una nueva forma de sentir que su corazón se detenía, Levi lo sabía por la forma tan insistente en que se aproximaba a él siempre que hacía algo bien o que buscaba que le consintiera de alguna manera. Como un tierno animal. Parpadeaba hasta que el pelinegro sentía la ventisca y sonreía sonrojado exigiendo más y más de sus mimos…

Eren se apresuró a acercarse a Levi con el rostro sumido en felicidad y expectativa.

―No existe ni una sola flor en este bosque que pueda comparase con la belleza de tu rostro ― admitió Levi sujetando una margarita y colocándola encima de su oreja de forma cuidadosa.

La criatura meneó sus cabellos apartándolos un poco de su cuerpo para dejar que Levi le admirara un poco más y así pudiera conseguir más de sus cumplidos. Pero el cazador tenía que recordarse a sí mismo no mirar más allá de la piel que exponía pues con los más ligeros movimientos Eren descuidaba su desnudez y el sentía que no sería capaz de contener sus instintos más ruines y bajos. Convencido de que solo con mirarle a los ojos le complacería, pegó su frente a la del joven muchacho, si es que podía llamarle de este modo.

―Te has ganado todas y cada una de mis atenciones, no necesitas que te repita cuanto me impresionas.

El castaño hizo una mueca y sonrió plenamente, solo para después bufar por lo bajo y comprender que Levi no le soltaría más de aquellas palabras que tanto hacían que su vanidad se hinchara.

―De verdad que tienes un cabello impresionante ― le regaló un nuevo cumplido sujetándole el cabello del hombro, admirándolo desde la raíz hasta la punta ―, pero ¿Qué en ti no es impresionante?

La criatura pareció pensar un momento en sus palabras y buscar la respuesta adecuada, aunque Levi no parecía muy dispuesto a tomarle la palabra, después de meditarlo un poco una idea fugaz cruzó por sus ojos, Levi sonrió. Levantó la pierna y mostró sus pies.

―Incluso estos lo son.

Impresionado, Levi le sujetó del tobillo y depositó un beso suave en su empeine. Haciendo que Eren riera y se dejara caer nuevamente contra la hierba, levantando en su caída un montón de pétalos de diversas flores. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, su corazón no funcionaba tan bien cuando le veía realizar hasta el más mínimo ademan. Convencido de su obsesión se fue contra él. Sin besarle ni tocarle, solo cubriéndole con los brazos y dispuesto a morir entre ellos contra la hierba.

A favor de esta acción Eren le rodeó en el cuello con los brazos, y acarició la parte más afeitada de su nuca, le dedicaba siempre, la mejor de sus sonrisas y Levi lo peor de sus desvaríos.

―La primera vez que te vi… ― recordó Levi, con su ceño fruncido ―, intentabas cortar tu cabello ¿Por qué…?

La criatura parpadeó y llevó una de sus manos hasta sus propios cabellos. Como si de verdad estuviese pensando lo que las palabras del hombre significaban, como si de verdad pudiera comprender que detrás de esa extraña pregunta, podía oler la verdad oculta de su existencia. Pero Eren no tenía razón de ocultarle nada, confiaba en Levi con su simple vida, en la forma en que construían un nido lleno de objetos resplandecientes y extraños y la devoción ansiosa que le profesaba a cada oportunidad.

―El celo ― murmuró como si eso explicara todo.

Pero solo dejó el cazador más confundido.

―¿Co… como dices? ― se levantó trastabillando.

Eren le siguió.

―No dejará de crecer hasta que cumpla esa función… ― explicó avergonzado ― al hacerlo su crecimiento será menor, como el de… uno como tú. Si crece así es como… el pavorreal, para atraer al macho.

―Pero tú eres macho ― señaló Levi con cierta obviedad.

―Cuando el celo llegue crecerá más ― explicó con un mohín ―, ¡Machos tener celo!

―¿Lo tienen…? ― balbuceó contrariado

―Tengo lo yo. ― explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se dejó caer nuevamente contra el pasto.

Levi lo contempló desde arriba por unos instantes. Evidentemente se trataba de una criatura demasiado exótica, perseguida por cazadores, extraña en niveles que el aun no podía comprender, por más cercanía que compartieran. Ahí estaba, recostado en el pasto, una ninfa, un ser hibrido entre ciervo y humano, que de ciervo parecía no tener nada, pero luego llegaba y como si nada la decía que tenía celo, ¿Debía sorprenderse? No, muchos animales lo tenían, incluso los humanos estaban destinados a compartir ese fin reproductivo por mera necesidad. Eso significaba que Eren buscaba una pareja, para atraerla con su hermoso cabello, probablemente se convertía en una molestia y eventualmente lo cortaba. A Levi le fascinaba. Por otra parte Eren parecía no tener contacto con nadie similar a él, mucho menos hembras, no existían, él lo había mencionado 'Solo yo', su ciclo de reproducción estaba incompleto. Y por eso su cabello no dejaba de multiplicarse.

Conmovido y asustado por el propio hilo de sus pensamientos se dejó caer nuevamente a su lado.

Eren le miró. Sonrió.

Levi le tomó de la mano.

―Cuando llegué… yo puedo ayudarte― prometió besándole los nudillos.

Sabía que no era la función que Eren esperaría, pero de que podía ayudarle podía, y no sería egoísta de su parte…

―Pronto ― parpadeó Eren un par de ocasiones hasta que Levi le soltó la mano ―… pronto.

* * *

N/A: ¡Así están las cosas! ¿Les ha gustado? Sinceramente creo que la vida de Levi en el pueblo puede resultar más interesante que su propia relación con Eren, pero ya se vienen cosas interesantes, así que agárrense de sus asientos.

Por otra parte, sin entrar en muchos detalles, hace ya bastante obtuve un review donde me cuestionaban un poco la actitud de Levi con Isabel, pues era obvio que no se estaba portando 'buena onda'. Quiero decir que si, obviamente Levi mantiene, no solo cierto desprecio hacía Isabel, sino a las mujeres en general, no estoy justificándolo pero es algo que forma parte de su propio contexto y vida, que desconocemos, por supuesto quiero decirles que no estoy a favor de este tipo de actitudes y que mantengo una posición ficcional.

Entre otras explicaciones, Levi se comportaría de la misma forma con cualquier hombre, es un ermitaño. Y tampoco creo que la actitud de Isabel sea justificable, así que en realidad nadie está bien. Parece ser que ella en realidad solo está preguntándose por lo que hace, pero en este capítulo finalmente Levi se entera de que no se trata solamente de eso…

No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, el juicio que realicé pertenece al personaje dentro de su contexto, cosa que obviamente vemos reflejada en la sociedad actual, como yo siempre he expresado, pero bajen las armas, en ningún momento me ha parecido una justificación para expresar mi punto de vista. Todo lo contrario.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sé que me tardé mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, porque dije que lo subiría la próxima semana, en todo caso espero que este capítulo les agrade y que se queden pendientes de lo último de este fic, aunque aún quedan cosas emocionantes.

Perdonen estas notas tan escuetas, pero vengo muerta y estoy apurándome para sacar el capítulo pronto.

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 _ **Su voz es un sonido familiar**_

 _ **Nada dura para siempre…**_

 _ **Pero esto se está poniendo interesante…**_

Levi lo vio de pie con el paisaje a sus espaldas, estaba totalmente desnudo y brillaba, con el brillo singular de algo que no era humano, la piel adiamantada de su esencia le daba el aspecto resplandeciente de un ángel con astas, piadoso y salvaje, apocalípticamente bello. Su boca entreabierta soltaba el vaho que sus entrañas calentaban, todo en su interior ardía, árido, cruel e indomable como el astro rey. Se quemaba por dentro. Se le veía en las mejillas, rojas de rosaleda, vino borgoña en los labios cubiertos del mar de sus lágrimas.

Veía el inmenso bosque impenetrable, jungla de animales, ramas atropelladas unas con las otras, troncos inertes brotando de hierba indomable, verde hasta el contagio, vomitaba natura. Sonidos silvestres, aves que volaban y se burlaban de las piernas insensatas de los humanos que admiraban con asombro su figura espectral, su sombra sobre el piso, negra como humo que se movía entre las flores tambaleadas por el aire caliente.

Todo era caliente.

Primaveral, seco, sin el apacible susurrar del viento, se estancaba en tempo. Las flores que daban su cara al sol se quemaban hasta los cimientos, ahogadas de luz, pasmadas de tiempo, irrepetible ciclo que las consumía y daba pecas a los hombros de Eren.

Abandonaban sus parpados la casa, se apartaban del sueño en la mañana, observaba con fiereza la naturaleza que le rodeaba en medio del prado en el que construyeron un intento de hogar, religioso para ambos, ocasional y miserable. Apenas en uso. Se levantó y mantuvo su pose de ídolo contra los árboles, sintiendo la desagradable necesidad de penetrar en ellos y correr al rio, porque se quemaba.

Levi lo vio. La espalda desnuda.

Eren lo sintió, el fantasma del exterior y sus pisadas ruidosas. Aquellos ojos de llanto, rojos con verde se clavaron como flechas en la pulcra camisa blanca y en las venas del cuello, subiendo intrépidos por los afilados bordes de su rostro, se acercaron a los ojos, vio el depredador en ellos y apretó el puñal en su mano.

Levi había sido cuidadoso en no llevar a la casita ningún objeto del exterior que fuese peligroso, la sensación de miedo le invadía al imaginar que la criatura tendría la tierna torpeza de herirse gravemente hasta la muerte y el no enterarse sino hasta su regreso muchas horas después, imposibilitado de moverse, observaría un inerte cadáver y lo besaría con culpa hasta el cansancio.

Pero olvidaba que antes de su encuentro, Eren ya era una criatura hecha y derecha, cubierta de sus propias necesidades, incluso la primera vez intentaba cortarse el pelo con el filo de dos rocas que el mismo había pulido. Su puñal esta vez era del mismo origen tosco, pero era tan afilado que partía la blanda carne de su mano tierna. Una gotita de sangre se deslizo por las arrugas de sus dedos, manchó con ella sus pies, uno encima de otro.

Cuando el pelinegro notó esto, dio un paso, afán de moverse. Y cual, si fuera un venado, Eren corrió.

Corrió porque se estaba quemando por dentro.

Levi le siguió, no perdió tiempo, apenas sus piernas de gacela le dieron impulso la fuerza de su masculinidad le gritó que le siguiera, se internara en esa jungla y lo buscara, que lo tomara por la fuerza entre los brazos y penetrara entre sus labios el contenido nombre del amado entre respiración cortada.

La boca abierta y la mirada enfrente, luego atrás, enfrente y la mano a punto de herirse nuevamente, el rio a lo lejos, incitando lejanía, Levi lo miraba desde atrás, ancas de cebra entre las ramas, ojos de lágrimas y cuchillo en mano.

Paró en seco contra el pasto suave y brillante de la orilla del rio, pasto que le llegaba a la rodilla en forma de corazón, llevó el cuchillo a su melena con la rapidez de la misma corriente y cortó un solo mechón, que se deslizó como hilos de seda entre la piel y el pasto, lo cortó sin fijarse donde o como estaba, solo presiono contra este. Antes de que su mano fuera guiada en nueva sintonía a su cabeza, Levi cogió su muñeca y la apretó con toda su fuerza, hasta que se abrió y el cuchillo calló.

Le tomó primero una muñeca y luego la otra, porque se resistía meramente por el impulso de querer deshacerse del cabello primero. Por ignorancia, vergüenza y juventud, alma ingente de creer que la pasión desaparece cuando el seductivo se agota, pero carbón que quema en su interior, no se apagaría hasta que le soplaran y tiraran el agua de la unión en sus entrañas, Levi podía saberlo con solo mirarlo, aunque no era aún animal, veía a Eren y se sentía una cruza de lobo y perro ansia de clavar el diente y mover las caderas, oler toda la piel destellante de perfume de celo y tomar con fuerza a su pareja.

―No lo cortes ― le habló con dulzura ― no hace falta, nada cambiará. Ya te he visto.

Eren dejó de luchar, sus movimientos bruscos se volvieron acompasados serpenteos de cobra resbaladiza, las piernas firmes de lince poco a poco se convertían en lazos suaves de tela que endulzaban el amargo del encuentro frágil.

Dejándose caer cada vez más sobre el pasto Eren puso los ojos en blanco, permitió que Levi soltara sus muñecas y le acariciara los dedos, unieran las palmas y se abalanzara con toda una fuerza de resistencia encima suyo, con las caderas entre las suyas, ropa entre ambos, palmas abiertas despojaron de la prenda.

Labios vírgenes dulces probados con sutileza, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, suave como el terciopelo la lengua del pelinegro lamió en círculos la saliva de su boca, la lágrima que caía de sus ojos y mordió las mejillas redondas de un rostro consumido por la brusca necesidad de más.

―Levi, Levi, Levi… ― su nombre era suplica y lamento, una necesidad refulgente de intensidad e incertidumbre. Levi lo callaba con su boca.

Llevó las manos al cabello aplacando la melena que se desparramaba por el pasto como las extremidades de una broncínea trompa de elefante, pluvial deseo donde caía agua en el cuerpo, insolado, deseoso, el sudor.

Ya desnudo, llevó su boca a los extremos, primero a las manos luego a los dedos, a las venas de la muñeca y a la cara interna del codo, a las axilas y a las costillas, una por una las delineo con los labios y la lengua. Bajo suyo, Eren se retorcía destacando su piel morena, pujaban sus caderas contra la hombría del varón contrario, ardiente halo de reproducción le dominaba, sus pulmones expiraban el fuego de la excitación. Levi se estremecía con el aroma.

Sus pezones erectos tan preciosos como solo dos estalactitas podían serlo, brillaban de rojiza necesidad de frote, la lengua de Levi se deslizo a ellos como niño a su madre, buscando la comida, los sujetó primero uno y luego el otro, entre los labios, succionando con fuerza, después con los dientes en juego jalando hasta irritarlos y hacer que Eren suplicara en un idioma extraño una petición no desconocida.

Las piernas le atrapaban una y otra vez y Levi debía bajarlas de su cadera, porque aún no iba a penetrarle, porque le gustaba el juego previo y el goce del cuerpo, el placer contemplativo de sus ojos y el de todos sus sentidos, era espectador de la obra de arte más intensa de la naturaleza. De la broma de Dios, con toda su pecadora ansiedad de sexo.

Gozó un poco más del cuerpo, enterró sus manos en las nalgas, delineó las piernas y los muslos, soportó que Eren le tocara en los hombros y apretara, arqueando la espalda con una intensidad jugosa y desesperada, suspiró enamorado cuando Eren imitó sus besos y le regó en la cara una lluvia mundana de caricias, hasta en los parpados, sus brazos de candado se aferraron a su cuello como soldados en guerra y suplicaron incesantes que le diera de lo suyo, cuanto antes.

Al fin los ojos se cierran, la oscuridad baña a ambos cuando el cuerpo ingente virgen se sume en el placer del tambaleo de las penetraciones, hay suficiente humedad entre ambos para evitar cualquier queja, es otra de las gracias que Dios dio a Eren. La pasión en su esplendor completo. Jadea y se retuerce, Levi profundiza en el hasta que su cabeza toca el piso y su boca se vuelve una mueca, pero sus manos exigen que le penetre más dentro, más fuerte y más intenso.

Lo único fuerte es la boca, la boca de ambos que se une y se mueve, baila un compás de besos que duermen y resucitan cuando un gemido inicia, eren le muerde con fuerza, no piensa en el dolor, su mente se ha nublado de placer.

Levi no puede no pensar en su cuerpo, no puede no tocarlo, por más que se resiste a solo abrazarlo, perdura su curiosa tentación de apretarle la cintura, las nalgas y las piernas, de levantar una y luego la otra para que pueda tomarlo más y más, mirarlo desde arriba y decir: pero que cosa más linda y es mía.

Suda, se baña su frente de perlas y caen desperdigadas en el pecho del castaño.

Su nombre nace y muere en sus labios como una letanía.

―Levi,Levi,Levi,Levi ― se atropella, suplica y llora.

El tiempo se hace largo, eterno, culpable, las venas se funden en abrazos eternos, candentes, de llamas que no se apagan, continúan se abren y se cierran como mariposas, copulan como animales en diferentes posiciones. La tierra se pega en sus cuerpos, el pasto llora bajo su yugo, sus bocas lloran el nombre del otro.

Eren grita con la fuerza de una sirena, se corre una y otra vez, con toda la crueldad del infante que no mantiene una erección larga, mientras Levi sigue y sigue, entra más, se hace el sordo, gime, se muerde el labio, le subyuga, se subyuga, se enamora y quiere casarse. Porque cuando lo ve, lo piensa detenidamente… No podía comparar a Eren con base en otras mujeres con las que había estado, porque Eren no era humano. Todo en él era mucho mejor, más bonito, más perfecto.

Veía su rostro he interpretaba su pasión. Le hendidura de sus entrañas suplicaba su semilla y la mirada suplicaba su atención sus caricias, besos, dulces palabras, le miraba con la idolatría de un Dios y Levi quería a Eren como si fuera un santo, un milagro natural, efímero y delicioso.

Fuertes embestidas caninas, el eclipse de las pasiones se derramaba entre ambos, Levi le tomó entre los brazos, abrazó su cuerpo trémulo hasta sentir que eran uno y apretó contra sus caderas hasta que no hubo un solo espacio que cortara la respiración de ambos, amor tremendo de lucida pasión consumió eterno el encuentro largo pero efímero de los dos, consumidos de lujuria y amor, se besaron cuando Levi acabó en su interior, y salió con suavidad.

Le acarició la mejilla a Eren.

―Se mi esposa… ― suplicó en soplidos de jadeo, untándose la tarde contra su semblante.

Eren le sonrió con una gran palpitación de vida, sometido aún con el torso viril que tanto adoraba.

* * *

Levi no despertó con los rayos del sol, ni con la luz de la aurora, ni siquiera con el cantar de las aves silvestres o con los graznidos de los cuervos. En realidad, fue el calor del cuerpo de Eren contra su pecho, su suave respiración acompasada y el tambaleo de su corazón palpitante tamboreando contra sus costillas, estaban desnudos, sus piernas se unían como lianas de selva y sus dedos se entrelazaban uno por uno. El cabello de la criatura se esparcía por todas partes como un lago marrón, lleno de flores y frutillas silvestres deliciosamente olorosas, se aferraba a los músculos de su pecho como un koala, babeaba un poco.

En el bosque siempre estaba soleado, la neblina de la ciudad no invadía ni un centímetro, sin embargo, el día estaba turbio, completamente agrio, amargado por una extraña oscuridad brillante del ónix, aún era de noche, la luna brillaba como una lampara de petróleo gigante en el cielo, el mar de pecas plateadas destellaba y Levi se tocó la frente un poco confundido.

Era la primera vez que no volvía a la posada. Había pasado la noche fuera, como un adolescente enamorado que se encontraba con su amada durante las noches y volvía antes de que el sol saliera, evitando así, ser descubierto.

Apretó más el cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo, el divino deseo placentero le invadió como una necesidad mañanera, inspiró su perfume y exhalo amoroso contra la mejilla gorda del castaño, besándole en la oreja. Ansiaba no despertar, para permanecer junto a su cuerpo el resto del día.

Estaban cubiertos bajo los grandes troncos del árbol que hacía las de casita para Eren, las entradas fueron recubiertas por trozos de madera en un intento de Angulo que Levi colocó dándole al árbol el aspecto de una casita cada vez más construida, tenía una ventana y una puerta, más todos los muebles y chucherías que había llevado y Eren tenía botados por todos lados. Sin embargo, no había cama, un montón de paja recubierto de cobijas y sabanas, desparramadas por todos lados como si fuera un nido, descansaban encima de él y aun así Levi veía su entrepierna desnuda al aire junto a la pierna de Eren que le rozaba provocativamente entre sus sueños divinos.

―Que voy a hacer contigo ― se cuestionó tocándole la barbilla y besándolo en los labios. Ahora que había probado el azúcar de su cuerpo se sentía incapaz de separarse, aunque se lo hubieran suplicado.

Probablemente desde antes, pero ahora tenía más razones.

Hacer el amor había sido una experiencia excelsa.

Apartó de sí mismo el cuerpo de Eren y se estiró, sus músculos eran una broma, había perdido peso y esta era la primera vez que se ejercitaba en unos meses, podría mantener su figura, pero el ritmo de vida que tenía al lado de ese pequeño ciervo no tardaría en pasarle factura, tenía que comenzar a cambiar algunas cosas. Después de hoy, todo era un nuevo paso para el futuro. Un futuro juntos.

No quería dejar a Eren por la mañana, solo, después de haber usado su cuerpo como recipiente para sexo y amor, pero no había otra opción, apenas el cielo esclareció levemente y los animales comenzaron a levantarse abandonó la casita, dejó a Eren cubierto con las cobijas, que delineaban su cuerpo de venus y se pegaban a las curvaturas, también uns cuantas fresas frescas a su lado y hubiera deseado entregarle una carta, la más cursi de las confesiones, pero no sabía leer.

Desligado ya de la obligación matutina marital convino acercarse a la posada y fingir demencia con la hora de llegada, dirigirse al cuarto directamente, cual ladrón, y evadir cualquier contacto con el ente rojo que le estorbaba como una chispa.

Algún Dios contrario a sus creencias decidió que aquella operación será imposible, pues apenas dejó el bosque a sus espaldas, el pueblo muerto le recibía con su silencio lúgubre y sus casas destejadas húmedas, el mar chillaba y gritaba el nombre de los marineros muertos, nada estaba mal excepto la posada, abierta a la madrugada y con las luces encendidas.

Un suspiró en forma de queja atravesó su garganta y se puso la pistola contra la cabeza, el fusil era imposible de evadir.

Apenas sus botas lodosas se acercaron crepitantes a la madera del pórtico, el ruido de pasitos descompuestos le perforó como martillo. Isabel le miró desde las escaleras, estaba peinada y vestida, pero arrugada, su rostro estaba blanco como fantasma y sus ojos violetas de azucena, su boca seca, atorado en su labio el reclamo, primero un suspiro de alivio y luego la granada.

Tenía un vaso en la mano que dejó caer en cuanto Levi cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

―Dios mío, estás vivo… ― negó incrédula pero furiosa ― pensaba que habías muerto en el bosque, que habías perdido el camino de vuelta, toda la noche, te esperé despierta. Pensaba que volverías, pero no lo hiciste y luego… estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, que fueran a buscarte a salvarte, estaba segura de que…

―No soy tan débil, puedo soportar unos días en el bosque ― respondió Levi a secas.

― ¡Te ibas a apestar si te dejaban ahí! No quería, Dios, ver tu cuerpo hinchado y verde ― sus ojos se torcieron de un dolor extraño.

―Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ― soltó sin ganas de consolar.

― ¡Pero me has dejado despierta toda la noche! ― la preocupación había expirado, la ira le controlaba mientras sus brazos en jarra le apuntaban como dardos ― ¡Tu, cruel, injusto salvaje! ¿Se puede saber a qué debo yo esta razón de espera? ¡Estás pagando alquiler! Eres mi cliente, pero si sigues comportándote así no me quedará más opción que tirar tus cosas a la calle…

―No seas tan ruidosa ― pidió Levi ligeramente exasperado intentando zafarse para subir a su habitación.

― ¿Ahora soy yo la que no puede hablar dentro de su propia casa! ¡Uf señor doctor, seguramente estuvo afuera trabajando…!

Levi miró de soslayo como la puerta de la posada se abría y cerraba, entraron dos hombres armados que tenían la apariencia de ser clientes frecuentes, eran jóvenes pero ceñudos y desmañanados, iban al trabajo y pasaban a desayunar, intentaron ignorar la escena, pero Levi supo de inmediato que estaban escuchando.

Se sentaron y rieron en voz baja, los reconoció, eran parte del equipo de cazadores que buscaban a Eren. Y traían en su mochila bastantes trampas para osos.

La ira también le consumió, de pronto tuvo ganas de golpearles.

Sin embargo, Isabel seguía frente suyo.

― ¡Pero trabajando, que digo! Si todavía llegas con las manos vacías, ni un solo trozo de carne ¡toda la noche en el bosque y no traes nada!

Isabel seguía reclamando, no dejaba de hablar, soltaba frases que al gusto de Levi no estaban bien, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a los reclamos, pero las conexiones en su mente le decían que los cazadores le estaban siguiendo la pista a él, porque sabían que él estaba con Eren, sabían que él ya lo había encontrado e Isabel, inconscientemente, no dejaba de delatarlo.

Miró de nuevo a la pelirroja.

―Además mira esas ropas… ¿Acaso te revolcaste en el lodo? ¡Eres un desastre! ¡Me tienes hecha un desastre! ¡Ya estoy cansada de ti y del bosque! ¡Estoy cansada de tus salidas y de tus…!

Tomó los brazos de la pelirroja, con las manos duras como cactus, tomándole de los hombros con la fuerza de su yugo, a la fuerza, llevó su boca a la contraria, plantó en esos labios secos un beso forzado, duro y árido como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero Isabel lo quería, sí que lo quería, porque cerró la boca como pico de pájaro y le echó los brazos al cuello con toda la flacidez de la manteca, sus ojos se cerraron y sus mejillas se encendieron enamoradas, Levi cerró los ojos y presionó un poco más, se la quitó de encima y le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos.

―Lamento haberte preocupado Izzie ― susurró cariñosamente a la pelirroja ― no volverá a ocurrir te lo aseguro.

Le dejó un beso en la frente y evadió su mirada, en media vuelta y paso redoblado salió del comedor con la velocidad de un zorro, mordiéndose los labios de rabia, aguantando las ganas de golpear a esos cazadores y la frustración de reñir a Isabel por tener una boca tan larga.

Si antes no sabían muchas cosas de él, ahora las sabían. Lo percibió por la forma en la que lo miraban.

Durante todo el día, Levi no dejó de estar nervioso, paseaba intermitente por su habitación, miraba por la ventana; el mismo asqueroso pueblo. Dos cosas turbaban su mente paralelamente, el hecho de que los cazadores hubieran inferido diversas cosas confidenciales de su relación con Eren ahora que estaban convencidos de que sus desapariciones en el bosque eran continuas, y dos haber dejado a su pequeño ciervo solo en el bosque aun cuando deseaba tanto estar a su lado en este momento tan cálido.

No bajó a cenar. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, la noche cayó sobre la isla y bañó todo de una negrura espectral, densa como petróleo azulado.

Estaba sentado en la cama con la camisa desabrochada y los pies sobre la madera, con el dedo pulgar en la boca, mordisqueaba la piel de su uña y golpeaba en la mesita con el resto de los dedos de la otra mano, ansiaba que el sueño le golpeara como una droga para que apenas despertara pudiera partir al bosque, asegurarse que los cazadores no habían hecho nada y por supuesto verle.

Un golpecito suave en su puerta le alertó de la presencia de alguien más, por supuesto no podía ser nadie más que la pelirroja, suspiró hastiado, por un segundo meditó ignorarla y hacerse el dormido, pero las luces de su habitación estaban encendidas y era tan metomentodo que la creía capaz de tomar sus llaves y abrir de una buena vez la cerradura para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí.

―Levi― trémulamente habló a través de la madera ― ¿Estás… despierto?

―Si ― abrió la puerta con rudeza, dejó que ella mirara por encima de su hombro a la habitación y luego se recargó en el marco como esperando que la visita fuera corta.

Apenas sus ojos verdes y enormes se encontraron con el rostro del pelinegro el rojo de su pelo se contagió en el rostro. Vestía un camisón de dormir blanco y pesado, como de franela, los pies descalzos y el cabello despeinado, o iba a dormir o acababa de despertar del sueño. Su mirada se deslizo por todas partes, a su vez jugaba graciosamente con sus manos.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó a secas

Isabel dio un respingo.

―Eh, bueno… verás… yo… me preguntaba… si no tenías hambre, ya que no bajaste a cenar, aún queda un poco de atún en jitomate con aceitunas puedo calentarte y…

―No, gracias, no estoy hambriento. Si eso es todo, buenas no…― estaba por cerrar la puerta con cuidado cuando Isabel le detuvo colocando su palma en la madera y observándole de forma suplicante.

Como si le exigiera que no le obligara a decir lo que iba a decir.

― ¿¡Que!? ― preguntó ya un poco frustrado

―Es que… es sobre… bueno, lo que sucedió en la mañana ― logró balbucear ― yo… me tomaste con la guardia baja y pues, siempre pensé que no te atraía, pero… me besaste.

Entonces Levi lo recordó, por supuesto solo se había tratado de una jugarreta para hacerla callar y a estas alturas del día ya lo había olvidado plenamente, sin embargo, para una joven soltera e ilusionada como Isabel no era poca cosa. Suspiró, honestamente cansado de esta situación.

Anhelaba salir de esa prisión.

―Escucha Isabel, definitivamente he sido demasiado paciente y educado, no entiendes mis palabras si te las digo claras o si te las digo a gritos, ¿Cómo quieres que te explique que no me interesas?

― ¡Pero me besaste! ― le acusó ofendida

―¡Lo sé! Fue un error, estabas desenfrenada y diciendo incoherencias enfrente de desconocidos, es mi vida personal. Solo fue un despiste para hacerte callar.

Isabel sintió esas palabras en el pecho, pues retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, sus antes ojos brillantes se volvieron dos lagunas pálidas llenas de desconcierto y tristeza, Levi había sido demasiado honesto; la utilizó.

―No me interesas, Isabel. Nunca lo harás, preferiría que te interesaras en cualquier otro hombre del pueblo, en mi no. Solo me has causado malestares y furia, cada día que te me acercas me entra un sentimiento de repudio infinito y no dejas de intentar controlarme, me asfixias y hastías. En otro mundo, donde no fueras tan insistente yo podría haberme interesado por ti, pero te has degradado para mí lo suficiente para odiarte. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me iré de aquí para siempre y es gracias a ti. Ahora, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta sin gritar, sin golpear y sin molestarse, sentía que había sacado de su alma una gran espina de sinceridad, probablemente le había herido, pero no podía importarle menos, Isabel le había fastidiado demasiado y quizá con justas razones, pero no se debían nada y el nunca hizo nada para lastimarla o ilusionarla. Su relación era incluso peor que la de Levi y su padre, así que no tuvo opción más que convertirse en el mismo hijo de puta que su padre había sido con su madre. Cansado se dejó caer en la cama, y tras la puerta, donde Isabel aun asimilaba lo que había sucedido, una chispa de odio y ganas de venganza surgió, motivándola a ir con aquellos que odiaban a Levi: los cazadores.

* * *

―Entonces insertas el hilo en la aguja así, de este modo ¿ves? Luego puedes comenzar a ponerlo entre la tela y formar, aquí están los patrones… yo lo dejo a tu elección ― Levi murmuraba prestando excesiva atención a sus propios movimientos con la aguja y el trozo de tela blanca, estaba tan enfocado en ello que no fue hasta que levantó su rostro cuando se percató que Eren en realidad no estaba prestando nada de atención.

Al principio frunció el ceño, supuso que el chico no tenía nada de interés en una actividad tan mundana como coser, pero si quería tener ropa le sería bastante útil, por eso decidió enseñarla, solo que últimamente su curiosidad por los aspectos del exterior había decaído. Aquello alarmaba mucho al pelinegro.

―No me encanta la idea de dejar a tu disposición esta clase de cosas ― suspiró levantándose de la reciente cama. El colchón crujió ― podrías herirte y eso me pondría demasiado triste…

La casita había adquirido más forma de la misma durante los últimos meses, habían pasado bastantes semanas desde que Levi se propuso llenarla con muebles y nuevas pertenencias para ambos, ahora tenía más bien el aspecto de un cuarto pequeño, con paredes de madera, una venta, puerta, cama y otros chuches que Eren adoraba y colocaba en diversos espacios sin preocuparse demasiado por su verdadero objetivo.

Desde aquella ocasión donde la pelea con Isabel llegó a un límite desorbitante Levi pasaba muchísimo menos tiempo en la posada y más tiempo en el bosque, su estancia en el pueblo era tan mínima que incluso había olvidado en todos sentidos que los cazadores del bosque estaban detrás del propio Eren, se sentía muy capaz de intervenir entre él y cualquier cosa que le amenazara, así fueran unas agujas.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido. Eren estaba sentado en un rincón de la casita, cerca de la ventana, admiraba el sol en su punto más bajo, coloreando el cielo de un cálido naranja y pintando su rostro con las preciosas pecas brillantes que adornaban su piel como si fueran lunares de estrella, tenía una ligera sonrisa aduraznada y el cuerpo desnudo, como siempre. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, aun cuando sus botas hacían ruido al chocar con las hojas que aun cubrían el piso de la casita, originalmente árbol.

Acarició uno de los mechones cortos de su cabello, de rodillas a su lado, admirando el perfil griego de exhaustiva belleza. Apenas sintió el tacto, Eren le miró, radiante.

―No entiendo porque lo has cortado… ― apenas le llegaba debajo de las orejas, era solo un atisbo de lo que fue y sus astas pequeñas relucían con más intensidad.

Eren mostró las perlas de sus dientes entre una sonrisa tranquila.

―Porque era largo.

Demasiado largo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Levi rememorando el día que encontró los largos cabellos escurriendo por todos los lados de la cama.

Eren estaba distraído.

La criatura se mordió el labio con cuidado, su labio se enrojeció e hincho suavemente hasta volverse apetitoso como granada, sus ojillos se perdieron un poco entre el cuarto y luego volvieron al rostro compungido de Levi, intentando analizar mucho más a fondo lo que esa pregunta significaba. Para Levi significaba muchas cosas, encogió sus hombros ignorando la respuesta, una risa angelical escapó nuevamente de su interior.

Levi le besó la frente.

Estaba muy enamorado.

―Si, que estoy lo ― explicó Eren sin mirarle a los ojos ― estamos.

El aliento del pelinegro se contuvo por unos instantes. Frunció sus cejas de flecha, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca nuevamente Eren tomó su mano con cuidado, conteniendo la respiración, el rostro inhóspito, de muerte y duda, le tocó la palma con cuidado y guio sus dedos fríos como el sudor de su frente hasta su cuerpo, hizo que le tocara suavemente y luego con toda la palma, le miraba inquisitivamente, como si con solo eso pudiera adivinar que estaba sucediendo.

Levi se inclinó lo más que pudo, apretó un poco con la mano, logrando que Eren se asustara y lo alejara un poco, el pelinegro le miró extrañado y volvió a tocarle. Quería tocarle, necesitaba tocarle y Eren ansiaba el contacto, se retorció, su piel se convirtió en un mar de nervios y ansiedad, el aire de su boca salió en un suspiró largo y Levi volvió a mirarle larga y tendidamente.

Eren se recargó contra él, tomó la izquierda y la llevó justo al costado de la derecha, las dos en el mismo perímetro, sujetándole con cuidado ahí. Miró nuevamente al pelinegro y Levi sentía que no podía contener más sus propias palabras, ¿Cuántos pensamientos asaltaban su mente? ¿Cuántas inferencias? ¿Dudas…? ¿Miedos?

― ¿Siéntelos…?

Levi entrecerró los ojos, Eren tenía un defecto de habla, aun no lo quitaba, dejaba él lo para el final. No sabía si se trataba de un lo sientes… o un siéntelos real. Pero por el rostro del de ojos esmeralda, era la segunda, no había duda.

Tragó saliva.

― ¿A qué te refieres…?

―Cervatillos ― rio suavemente, nervioso.

Levi apartó sus manos. Miró al piso y luego a Eren.

Jadeó completamente desorientado. Se tocó la frente, ¿Estaba despierto acaso? Rio de locura, lento y pausado.

―Si, lo siento ― admitió tocando el vientre de Eren nuevamente ― pero… ¿Cómo?

― ¡Si, los sientes lo! ― Rio Eren abrazándole ― ¡Los sientes lo!

Levi intentó acomodar sus pensamientos, sonrió abiertamente, pero después su conciencia abandonó el mundo real y sus ojos vieron negro en un abismo desconocido, Eren chilló asustado al sentir que Levi se desmayaba y lo tomó con cuidado.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy pensando terminar este fic para antes de que regrese de vacaciones así que voy a intentar actualizar de nuevo lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias por leerme, por todo su apoyo y por seguir aquí a pesar de mis intermitencias, quiero decirles que aprecio de todo corazón su apoyo y como siempre, sus revs.

Les responderé sus rvs lo más pronto que pueda, por lo mientras

Nickolaz: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que esperabas con ansias esto, así que me siento peor. Pero el capítulo ya está aquí y podrás disfrutarlo ahora. Por otra parte, sí que planeo una boda… ehhh spoiler, aunque quizá no se desarrolle en el bosque, jajaja, pero fue una buena intuición la tuya, solo que a Levi le encanta el cabello de Eren y por eso le dio ese detalle, aunque como habrás visto, ahora Eren lo tiene corto nuevamente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar mis tardadas actus! Espero que nos leamos pronto y que te siga gustando la historia, un abrazo.

Guest: Perdona, de verdad intento ir lo más rápido que puedo, pero se me complica por mi vida y por la escuela, aunque eso si nunca dejaré tirado el fic hasta llegar al final y no falta mucho, así que la espera será menos, muchas gracias por señalarme esa falta, a veces por las prisas soy muy descuidada, espero que te siga gustando el fic y nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re―subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas | ¡Esta vez no me tardé tanto! Lo que me alegra, al menos algo bueno tendría que salir de estar de vacaciones, por ahora estoy concentrándome en este fic, para que así pueda llegar al final pronto y tener un pendiente menos. Espero tener el siguiente, y ahora sí, último capítulo la próxima semana.**

 **Planeaba terminar todo aquí, pero quedó más largo de lo que pensé así que esperen un poco más. ¡Besos!**

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 **Me verás en retrospectiva**

 **Enredado contigo toda la noche**

 **Quemandome**

 **Algún día, cuando me dejes**

 **Apuesto a que estos recuerdos**

 **Te seguirán por todas partes**

Apartado de su costado la pena máxima acongojaba su pecho, en cambio no cesaban las lágrimas de mojarle el rostro y el cuerpo entero, sus botas fieles no escapaban del inmenso lodazal en el que se sumergía cada vez más, el bosque entero le traicionaba con la fuerza del tifón que azotaba la isla, no había piedad por más mínima que fuera en el ciclo de lluvia torrencial, que chocaba con villanía frente a los árboles, desbarataba el pueblo como la mano gigante de un Dios y sobre todo le impedía caminar cuesta arriba.

Le impedía verle.

Por más que se movía, el agua era tanta que no encontraba camino, él, en toda su experiencia gloriosa, una noche como esa, los truenos retumbaban en sus tímpanos y las ramas donde se sostenía se desvanecían en sus brazos como arena. Tenía la sensación de asfixia, estaba casi bajo un océano inmenso, podía ver peces flotando a su alrededor, mirándole con burla y a lo lejos, el quejido máximo de intenso dolor de una extraña contracción que partía la espalda de alguien.

Enlodado y maldito seguía luchando por salir de ese bucle de tormenta, el ojo de huracán en donde se había metido, jadeante y lloroso, los ojos rojos se le salían de las orbitas, con cada rayo un nuevo grito. Con cada pequeño intento de caminar más se hundía en la profunda oscuridad del bosque que había ocultado a esa criatura tan bien, con magia, con solo saber su nombre era capaz de encontrarle y los demás, los demás no podían.

Pero ahora le necesitaba y no podía alcanzarle.

''Espera por mí, ya llego, ya voy.''

era imposible, el agua se levantaba, caía en ríos cuesta abajo arrastrándole cada vez más, a sus espaldas el pueblo estaba muerto, las casas se caían y las personas yacían inertes de agua, moradas con los ojos desorbitados, un nuevo grito de contracción fuerte y el sonido de Eren gritándole, diciendo su nombre:

''Levi, ven.''

Se levantó de la cama con la mano en el cuello, como si hubiera recuperado la habilidad de respirar solamente una vez que dejó el sueño. Estrangulado, sus pulmones hiperventilaron y suplicaron que llegara aire a ellos, necesitados, seguía en cama, la misma cama de la posada, rodeado de muebles de mal gusto y una ventana que proyectaba los primeros rayos de un sol que pronosticaba buen clima.

Despertaba de la pesadilla para entrar a la honesta primavera de la realidad.

Levi llevó la mano a su frente y tocó todo el sudor que escurría de sus sienes, sintiéndose traicionado y asqueroso, por sus propios nervios y su humanidad. Habían pasado demasiados meses desde que Eren había recibido vida en su interior, gracias a la unión de ambos, a cada segundo se aproximaba el momento de recepción y eso tenía al pelinegro en un estado de ansiedad constante.

El sueño no era otra de sus multifacéticas formas de mostrarse a sí mismo que debía estar con Eren pronto, porque en cualquier momento iba a suceder el famoso acontecimiento y todos sus sentidos apuntaban a la fatalidad. Desde que había conocido al castaño tenía miedo mucho más seguido que de costumbre.

No quiso comentarle al chico que tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, porque él se apreciaba sereno y constante, como si estuviera seguro de que algo así, como tener hijos, le iba a suceder tarde o temprano, le gustaba seguir el orden natural de las cosas y Levi luchaba constantemente con su lógica para que no interviniera. Honestamente creía que tarde o temprano iba a despertar y a encontrarse recostado en la mullida cama de su mansión en Francia, nada de lo ocurrido iba a ser realidad y aquello le acomplejaba.

Ya se cumplía un año desde su llegada al pueblo.

Se alistó lo más pronto que pudo, sin entrar en muchos detalles, pues su prioridad era ver a Eren lo más pronto posible.

Isabel había dejado de intervenir en su estadía, desde aquella lejana noche en la habitación donde le dejó las cosas en claro de una buena vez la pelirroja apenas se dirigía a él y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándole cosa que hacían mutuamente y le otorgaba muchas facilidades. Complacido por ello volvió a su trabajo de llevar animales grandes y jugosos para los lugareños, gracias a ello los hombres del pueblo le miraban complacidos, gracias a él sus estómagos estaban siendo alimentados con carne salvaje y eso les encantaba, aunque eran adictos al pescado, ahora le tenían más aprecio. Aunque eso no podía importarle menos al pelinegro.

Tan contrario a su sueño el día estaba resplandeciente, el bosque le recibía como a un viejo amigo y aliado, abriendo sus caminos para él y otorgándole calor mañanero que se filtraba entre las espesuras de los árboles. Los pájaros cantan y los animales le observaban inquietos desde sus madrigueras. Gracias a tan amable acontecimiento Levi no tardó nada en encontrarse cara a cara con el rio que hacía las de camino a la casita que compartía con Eren.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que iba a encontrarse con Eren en el rio, que iba a verle con sus largos cabellos en el agua y su cuerpo desnudo lleno de flores, el vientre abultado y una sonrisa. Sus ojos le hacían tener alucinaciones, era como si todo el camino que tuvo que recorrer hacía el bosque le presentara diferentes visiones de escenarios entre la fatalidad y la belleza, ninguno era real.

Finalmente cruzó el rio y vislumbró a lo lejos el árbol que hacía las de casa para ambos. Eren no estaba en los alrededores ni afuera, así que debía encontrarse en el interior de ese lugar, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se precipitara con más ansiedad hasta ese lugar, sus botas crujían con mucha intensidad debajo del pasto seco que rodeaba el lugar. Las aves se escuchaban lejanamente.

Abrió la puertecilla que no tenía ninguna chapa o seguro, no sin antes tocar con sus nudillos suavemente entre los pliegues rugosos de la madera, no espero la respuesta e ingresó, observando detalladamente la naturaleza del lugar, es decir su esencia, su aroma tan floral y majestuoso, ese pequeño espacio desordenado casi vacío estaba aún más revuelto, más desprovisto de cosas, con cada paso que daba pudo darse cuenta de eso, Ere había movido todas sus pertenencias hacía un punto en específico de la casa.

Lo encontró justo con las manos llenas de telas y cojines que llenaban el pequeño lugar, tirándolos en una lejana esquina del bosque, una esquina lejos de la puerta de la ventana, de cualquier mueble, casi oscura y encima rellena de más objetos extraños, flores y pasto.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme eso? – preguntó Levi levantando una ceja

Eren pareció considerarlo.

-No.

Levi suspiró, el pequeño no cesaba en su tarea de juntar cosas en la esquina desolada y de ignorarle, pero sonreía. Sin duda esa era otra de sus extrañas formas de manejar su naturaleza hibrida. El pelo le llegaba debajo de los hombros y estaba lleno de ramitas y flores, que seguramente él había colocado ahí, estaban un poco desordenadas. Sin duda estaba muy redondo, cada que Levi le miraba solo un poco no podía dejar de sorprenderse por su absoluta masculinidad envuelta en el halo de la maternidad que el abultado vientre le otorgaba, contrario a cualquier mujer preñada que él hubiera visto, Eren tenía un aspecto extraño.

Había comentado, hacía unos meses, como si fuera nada, que no se trataba de una cría ni de dos, sino de tres, pero Levi no puso particular atención en esos detalles, porque la verdad es que ser padre no era una idea que le enloqueciera, en realidad no estaba en sus compromisos serlo, jamás se había considerado a sí mismo en ese papel y al entrar en contacto con Eren, un hombre, o una criatura, pensó que jamás lo sería, pero la vida fantástica del interior del bosque decidió que él era la persona indicada para esa tarea. La idea de tres pequeñas cositas revoloteando alrededor de Eren y de él no era mala, pero no terminaba de asimilarla.

Comprendía, por sus sueños y pensamientos que el embarazo le tenía ansioso porque tenía miedo de todo y una creciente paranoia por la pérdida que solo el amor que tenía por el castaño podía haberle infundido, pero la emoción no estaba precisamente en sus emociones primarias.

Levi se sentó en el colchón desnudo y admiró el bello trabajo de Eren para crear esa especie de madriguera cómoda y cálida en el interior del árbol.

\- ¿Acaso vas a tenerlos hoy? – preguntó Levi casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Si – fue un suspiró corto y aliviado, su carita se contrajo en una sonrisa feliz y luego se acomodó en el interior del abultado nido, con la mejilla contra el borde y las manos cubriéndose el cuerpo.

Se veía cansado y adormecido.

Tenía los pezones de un rosa brillante e irritado, abultado en la punta y jugosamente sostenidos entre la piel de sus pectorales, Levi se sentía atraído a él, a todo, su figura redonda su piel suave, su hermoso rostro brillante y su pelo creciente, estaba enloquecido de amor por su imagen y su hermosa personalidad de infante curioso.

Quería ir, tomarle la mano y besarle los dedos y la frente, pero no podía, algo le mantenía atado a su lugar, sentado, con los ojos fijos en Eren a lo lejos, enrollado en un débil huevo con sus propias piernas, el rostro sereno y solo a la expectativa.

Levi se preguntaba sobre muchas cosas, como Eren tenía conocimiento de cosas raras… como la cantidad de niños o el momento en el que su cuerpo le solicitaría expulsarlos ¿Era algo de cualquiera que fuera a tener una cría o era algo suyo? Otra especie de magia extraña…

Pasaron las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera de su lugar, Levi había llegado temprano y a buena hora, sin embargo, un cálido sueño comenzó a invadirle, aunado a su inmóvil figura y la tranquilidad del espacio, sus parpados se volvieron lentos y sus pupilas admiraban figuras difusas. Sin embargo, su mente no descansaba. Para evitar dormirse Levi tomó una pequeña silla de madera y la colocó cerca de la puerta y la ventana, así podía mantener un ojo en el exterior, darle espacio a Eren y moverse un poco.

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a ocultarse, Eren volvió a moverse, sacándole al pelinegro un suspiro aliviado, tenía tanto tiempo en la misma posición que comenzaba a preguntarse si no se trataba de una estatua o algo peor. El castaño sonrió, suspiro y se revolvió entre las cobijas, miró abajo y evitó el contacto visual con el pelinegro. Le dio la espalda.

Así fue como comenzó esa noche de pesadilla.

No necesitó ayuda alguna, Levi apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando los movimientos de Eren le hicieron abrir los ojos tan rápido como pudo, estaba presenciando una escena extraña y desconcertante, donde Eren se posicionaba rápidamente en la comodidad, fruncía su ceño compungido y apretaba sus dientes. Las uñitas de sus manos se aferraban aterradas a lo blando del nidillo construido de pertenencias del hogar, se sostenía de sus codos, le daba la espalda a Levi y soltaba extraños ruidos.

No se parecían a los ruidos que hacía cuando se tocaban, ni cuando se besaban, o cuando estaba feliz, ni siquiera se parecían a los ruiditos que hacía cuando algo le molestaba. En realidad, eran raros sonidos de un dolor profundo que parecía brotarle desde el interior del estómago y salía por su garganta y nariz, el sudor resbalaba en sus poros y mojaba las cobijas.

Levi se levantó, precipitándose un poco hacía donde estaba, inseguro y confundido sobre lo que él podría hacer, siendo tan inútil era probable que no pudiera hacer nada, pero al menos querría tomar su mano, acariciarle y decirle que todo estaría bien. Esa era su intención; cuando Eren se percató y tras una larga mirada de advertencia le suplicó que se quedara atrás y esperara que el momento pasara.

Incapaz de mantenerse de pie como simple espectador, Levi abandonó la casita.

Se topo con la luna y el cielo negro manchado de estrellas y raras nubes grises que amenazaban con llover un poco, pero las gotas que caían nunca se estrellaban contra su rostro. Los animales ya no hacían ruidos matutinos, ahora los animales nocturnos los observaban con sus ojos de cazadores, Levi se sentía como una víctima, además cada que giraba el rostro a la casita, y la veía así, con las luces apagadas y los débiles ruiditos de Eren desde el interior, se aterrorizaba, ni siquiera un ritual satánico o un enfrentamiento con un depredador peligroso le aterraba tanto como la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la choza.

Y peor aún, si algo salía mal… ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Que había hecho el… todo este tiempo, se había involucrado con una criatura mágica espectral, mítica, hibrida, extraña y perseguida por un grupo de cazadores maniacos, se obsesionó con él y después se le acercó hasta llamarlo parte de su propiedad, incluso se había atrevido a unir sus cuerpos en un lazo pasional, a sabiendas que no podía ser humano aquello que tenía celo, e incluso se quedó, permaneció a su lado cuando estaba increíble extrañado por tener que observar el cuerpo de esa misma criatura deformarse debido al embarazo. Nada era normal y él había estado ahí, se había quedado, pero… que haría si Eren se iba, si moría intentando dar a luz unos niños que no se suponía que un hombre pudiera tener ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué haría él? Tendría que deshacerse de ellos… que pasaría si esas criaturas eran animales, que tal si no eran humanos, si tenían patas y pelo en el cuerpo, que haría él ¿Eren estaba preparado para expulsar tres de esos de su interior? ¡Como podría el quedarse a su lado!

El grito desgarrador de Eren le hizo volver a la realidad, había un poco de sangre en su mano, se estaba mordiendo los dedos, jaló de la puerta e ingresó al interior, movido por el sonido extraño que provenía de la esquina. Aturdido tomó de la esquina la lampara y la encendió con una rapidez increíble, aproximándose más y más a la escena que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

Eren ya no se quejaba, no salía de él ni un solo sonido, apenas se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Su corazón palpitaba rápido y ensordecedoramente, Levi miró con mucho cuidado la escena, pausadamente, pues parecía un campo de batalla, lleno de sangre y lucha, quejidos suaves y respiraciones acompasadas brotaban de ese lugar. Aliviado Levi dejó la lampara un poco apartada, sus ojos observaban con cuidado las figuritas débiles y humanas de unos pequeños niños sostenidos de los brazos cansados de Eren, quien no daba la cara, la tenía agachada, las pupilas puestas sobre los cuerpecitos suaves de dos niños con pelo negro espeso y despeinado en todas las direcciones posibles.

Levi se aproximó más, cada vez más, lo más que pudo. Hasta que Eren suspiró y le miró con una sonrisa exhausta, las piernas encogidas y llenas de sangre. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

-Son… son – balbuceó confuso

-Dos – explicó Eren – me equivoqué.

Levi quiso decirle que no tenía idea de que hablaba, ya no recordaba nada de lo pasado, sus ojos estaban fijos en un milagro natural hermoso y completamente sagrado, bebés que buscaban a tientas la figura materna y palpaban con débiles manitas entre la sangre y la piel. Los ojitos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, cuerpos rosados y preciosos, eran todo lo que jamás pensó que tendría y estaban sujetados en los brazos de Eren, la criatura que él amaba más que nada nunca.

Estiró sus manos suavemente, intentando acariciar con mucho cuidado la mejilla regordeta de uno de ellos. Pero deteniéndose en el acto, incapaz de mancharla con sus manos.

Se levantó tan nervioso como al principio, el castaño se sobresaltó y siguió sus movimientos.

-Agua, traeré agua, para limpiare y limpiarlos… la calentaré. Diablos – salió corriendo sujetando una cubeta de metal, trastabillando con el pasto y sus propias piernas.

En lugar de perder el tiempo pensando tonterías debió prever todo lo que necesitarían para este momento, sin duda iban a necesitar muchas cosas, ropa, comida, un lugar donde dormir, juguetes… todas las cosas que los niños necesitaban, porque por fin se habían hecho, es decir, era padre ¡El! Era padre, esa cosa tan increíble, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Siempre frente a sus narices y sin percatarse de ello, que extrañeza, que deleite, ahora se lograba todo y él podía decir abiertamente que lo era y que adoraba serlo.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Eren le había hecho padre.

Era como magia, pero real.

* * *

\- ¿Levi, a dónde vas?

Aquella extraña pregunta le sacó de una ensoñación, un estado en el que había estado viviendo por un largo rato sin que él se hubiera percatado, totalmente inconsciente habían pasado semanas sin escuchar aquella voz y extrañamente oírle de nuevo no le había desagradado, en cambio, acababa de ponerle alerta.

No caía en cuenta de que su vida en el bosque era ya: su única vida. Casi como si el también se hubiera convertido en una criatura mágica y desconocida.

Por supuesto, no podía evitar volver al pueblo tenía responsabilidades, tenía compras que hacer, una familia que mantener. Pero sí que era verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin concentrarse en ningún aspecto que incluyera la civilización, todo eso le parecía ahora un mundo del que él no formaba parte y en el cual no se sentía interesado, Isabel formaba parte de ese mundo y por fin se había quitado de encima el velo de la vergüenza del rechazo y se había dignado a hablar, e a interceptarle cuando entraba a la posada con los ojos solamente puestos contra las escaleras, dispuesto a quizá dormir en su cama.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo de su turbio pensamiento - ¿Cómo que a dónde?

Sorprendido por su propia voz, Levi sacudió su rostro, extrañamente no tenía ganas de hablarle con condescendencia, de alguna manera parecía que todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos, esos roces de odio ahora no eran más que insignificancias para Levi, lo que Isabel había dicho o pensado de él ya no podía importarle menos, ahora tenía serios pensamientos y amores sobre otras cosas muchísimo más importantes.

Isabel también se sorprendió de la propia dulzura en la voz de Levi, tenía la mano en el pecho. Antes de hablar desvió su mirada.

-No es mi intención meterme en tus asuntos como antes, ni causarte una molestia – suspiró incómodamente – pero has estado ido últimamente, quiero… quiero saber si te encuentras bien.

Levi frunció el ceño, una sonrisa se escurrió por sus labios.

-Mejor que nunca – admitió

-Levi, escúchame bien lo que te digo – le tomó del hombro, nerviosa, un poco temblorosa – los cazadores, Levi, los cazadores han seguido tus huellas, ellos te están vigilando todo el tiempo. Yo… lo sé, porque… estaba molesta contigo y fui a contarles sobre ti y las cosas raras que hacías yo… lo siento mucho, sé que debes odiarme, pero.

-Isabel, no te odio – le tomó de los hombros – creo que a estas alturas no tiene sentido pensar en eso, es más te pido que me perdones y te perdono, nos hemos hecho la vida imposible, el uno al otro. Pero ahora eso ya no me importa, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

Isabel intentó detenerle, pero Levi hizo caso omiso a ella, en realidad solo tenía la apariencia de haber despertado de sus ensoñaciones, no podía estar más equivocado, tan pronto Isabel se acercó para hablar con él su mente voló a una nueva y remota posibilidad, por supuesto los cazadores, esos malditos cuyo objetivo de vida era tener a Eren, pero que gracias a las precauciones del castaño habían mantenido contacto nulo con él, no pararían hasta encontrarlo, en ese caso… y viendo la actual vida del pelinegro, no podía perder más el tiempo, el prácticamente ya no vivía en esa posada, ni tenía ningún interés en el pueblo, además aún tenía mucho dinero guardado en el banco y entre sus cosas, podía comprar una casa, podía salir de esa isla, de ese lugar, llevarse a Eren, a los bebés, iniciar una vida nueva y mejor.

Era una posibilidad difícil, pero no imposible, apartar a Eren del boque… seguramente no querría, pero si le planteaba que se trataba de seguridad, de una buena vida juntos, probablemente el castaño aceptaría, no querría separarse de él, por supuesto que no.

Con eso en mente Levi se fue a la cama, dispuesto a sacar el dinero que tenía mañana mismo y llevarlo en brazos donde Eren ofrecérselo como una posibilidad y suplicarle que aceptara a una nueva vida juntos, una vida por fin entera, ya eran una familia, no podía seguirse dividiendo entre ambos mundos, deseaba por fin unirse de una forma digna y completa a esa mística criatura, deseaba pertenecerle tanto como en mente y corazón lo hacía, sin duda tenía que proponérselo.

No fueron necesarios todos los preámbulos que Levi había planeado, mentalmente creado discursos largos y listas de argumentos sobre él porque ceder a esa opción era una gran idea, pues en cuanto el pelinegro golpeó suavemente la puerta sus intenciones se vieron nubladas al encontrar a uno de los pequeños gateando juguetonamente en camino a la salida. Apenas lo vio, desnudo y sucio, le tomó en brazos y le mimó cariñosamente unos instantes antes de fijar sus pupilas en Eren que bañaba con cuidado en una gran cubeta de lámina al otro niño pequeño, haciéndolo reír mientras le daba besos en sus gordas mejillas.

\- ¿No sería más fácil para ti bañarlos al mismo tiempo?

La criatura de largos cabellos giró su rostro sonriente y le recibió con gran cariño sonriendo de su interior.

-Creo que es bueno dar un tiempo a cada uno…

De esta forma extendió al pequeño limpió y chorreando agua tibia a los brazos de su padre, mientras que este le entregaba el otro y recibía con el mismo cariño al otro gemelo. Sujetándole de las manos y colocándolo en su regazo aun cuando le mojaba, Eren no tenía toallas y hacía que ambos se secaran con la cálida luz del sol. Era una vida bastante natural y los niños se veían saludables y felices, Levi hubiera deseado que algunas cosas fueran más higiénicas, pero no podía pedir mucho, había renunciado a tantas cosas por Eren.

Silenciosamente Levi se sentó con el niño entre los brazos sobre el colchón de la cama, desde lejos observó con todo el afecto posible a Eren. Fuerza, amor, realidad, misticismo, todo en él le hacía sentir vivo, la forma en la que jugaba con el agua, su maternidad, su infantil figura y su hermoso rostro. No había ni una sola cosa que no le gustara, en cambio cada día se sentía más atraído a él, hasta en los más mínimos aspectos.

-Eren – le llamó Levi

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el castaño sin dejar de usar sus manos para tirar agua en el cabello del bebé.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo? – preguntó como si ese chico supiera el significado de esas palabras – te amo demasiado Eren, por eso quiero decirte que estoy cansado, cansado de mi libertad.

Eren se quitó el pelo mojado de la cara y se levantó con el bebé a medio bañar entre brazos, observándole desde una distancia considerablemente, el ceño fruncido y los labios curveados ligeramente hacía abajo, no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de discurso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó tartamudeando

-Anoche, antes de irme a la cama he pensado cautelosamente sobre algunos aspectos. Hoy vine aquí dispuesto a convencerte de aceptar una propuesta que puede parecerte demasiado alocada…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero pedirte que nos vayamos juntos a vivir, que dejemos el bosque y vivamos juntos, con los niños como una verdadera familia. Como humanos, Eren.

Apenas lo soltó se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pero su orgullo le impidió contradecirse. En el rostro de Eren estaba clara su respuesta y por supuesto todas sus inseguridades. Una risita nerviosa apareció entre su sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? No estás pensando bien – se tocó la cabeza como si aún no pudiera expresar bien lo que quería decir – yo no puedo, no sé vivir en otro lugar, pertenezco aquí, a mi hogar, a mi esencia, sin este bosque no soy yo, no soy nadie. No sé quién soy. No soy un tú, uno como tú, tengo esto, y estos… mi madre vivía aquí, ella me ató aquí. Si me voy perderé el bosque, mi hogar y los demás, los que quieren dañarme ellos… no lo entenderían, no me aceptarían. No puedo irme.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a su labora de bañar al pequeñito que se había quedado esperando con una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres darle una oportunidad a lo que te propongo? Sé que no es fácil lo que pido, pero tampoco es imposible Eren… tú no eres humano, pero no te pido que lo seas, no te pido que…

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar a donde tú con esto? ¡Ellos querrán lastimarme! – le gritó desde el piso - ¡No puedo! ¡no pertenezco allá!

\- ¡Yo tampoco pertenezco aquí! Sin embargo, aquí estoy, he sacrificado mi tiempo y vida por permanecer a tu lado… ni en mis sueños más salvajes me imaginé que esta sería mi vida y aun así aquí estoy – le tomó de la espalda, abrazándole por detrás y dejando su mejilla en el hombro de Eren – por mi parte he cambiado todo… he dejado todo…

-No quiero pensarlo. – negó Eren sin soltarse

-Dame la oportunidad de llevarte a mi mundo.

\- ¡No saldrá bien! ¡Me llevarás a la muerte! – le empujó con los codos

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo te arriesgaría? ¡Yo te amo, jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño!

-No lo entiendes… - Eren dejó a los bebés sobre la cama y le dio la espalda molesta

-Tu no me entiendes a mí, solo te pido que lo consideres.

-No quiero.

\- ¿No harías esto por mí? Aun cuando yo hice todo esto por ti… - levantó sus manos como mostrándole todo lo que habían construido juntos, incluyendo, por supuesto, su pequeña familia. Pero escondida.

Eren le miró como si el reclamo no tuviera lugar, abrió su boca con ánimo de responder, pero sin hacerlo, le dio la espalda inconforme y se dirigió a cuidar a los niños que ya comenzaban a hacer pucheros de hambre. Levi guardó silencio desde su lugar, estaba molesto, pero más que nada consigo mismo, había sido muy estúpido, debía de fantasear menos y darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una estúpida fantasía y no tenía por qué seguir entregando su vida entera a algo que no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte…

-Si no quieres pensarlo, bien – gruñó dando pisoteadas molestas hasta la salida –. Pero no me pidas que tome en consideración tu opinión si hago algo.

Salió a trompicones de la casa, con un humor terrible, echando humo y maldiciendo a su suerte y a su maldito destino.

Definitivamente esto era su culpa, ¿En que estaba pensando todo este tiempo? Se había condenado a no poder tener una vida normal, por supuesto que él nunca se había interesado por casarse o tener hijos, pero si antes no tenía oportunidad ahora las puertas se le habían cerrado. Qué vida tan triste, tener que esconder para siempre su amor, lo que más le enojaba es que Eren tenía razón, nadie iba a aceptar que él estuviera con una criatura como él, no era humano, ni siquiera una mujer, además habían tenido hijos, si cualquiera se enteraba los mandarían a la hoguera antes de que el pudiera reaccionar. Y eso que aquella época había terminado hacía siglos, sin embargo, los vestigios de la gente estúpida continuaban y el… en un sanatorio, nadie nunca creería que Eren era real, todo estaba mal y terriblemente perdido.

Asfixiado por el bosque el camino se le hizo más largo de lo normal, su humor había disminuido hasta convertirse en apenas una ligera llama de ira que se avivaba con el aire mientras caminaban por las enlodadas calles del pueblo y se dirigía a la pocilga que habitaba. Era de tarde y el sol estaba, como de costumbre, cubierto por una inmensa niebla negra que hacía que todo se viera gris e intermitentemente naranja.

Al llegar a la puerta de la posada Isabel se le apareció enfrente como un fantasma. Probablemente Levi nunca había apreciado con tanta curiosidad su rostro como ahora, pues en definitivo algo estaba consumiéndola desde el interior, sus orejas y demacrado aspecto lo revelaban.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa -Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – por un segundo supuso que tal vez había perdido para siempre la razón

-No, no debes estar aquí, debes irte, vete al bosque… ¡Vete! – ella le tomó de los hombros y le empujó con débil fuerza

\- ¡Qué demonios haces mujer! ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura? – preguntó con honesta inseguridad, tomándola entre brazos con fuerza, Isabel se resistía.

\- ¡Ellos! ¡Los cazadores Levi! – balbuceó de forma incomprensible – Debes irte, vete al bosque, ellos te siguieron, te siguieron mucho y tu… no te diste cuenta siguieron tus pasos. Ahora estás aquí, pero ellos no ¡Te siguieron!

-Isabel no entiendo nada de lo que estás intentando decirme – negó molesto – si quieres advertirme de algo ¡Hazlo apropiadamente!

\- ¡Es mi culpa Levi! – se horrorizó tocándose el rostro y dejando sus rodillas caer el piso – estaba molesta y les dije todo… les dije mis sospechas, que tenías escondido a alguien en el bosque, le llevabas muebles y comida, le llevabas todo. Les dije a qué hora te ibas y cuando volvías incluso les dije que clase de árboles había donde ibas… ¡Fui yo, Levi! ¡Yo te delate! Ahora ellos van tras eso que escondes… pensé que todo estaría bien porque tu estarías ahí… pero ahora estás aquí y ellos te estaban siguiendo y ¡Los escuché reír! ¡Dijeron que sería el día…! ¡Que hoy lo atraparían!

-Mientes…

\- ¡No lo hago! ¡Debes irte! ¡Vete! ¡Ve a cuidar eso que atesoras con tanto amor!

Ni siquiera le ayudó a levantarse del piso o a limpiarse las lágrimas, apenas escuchó eso Levi partió al bosque corriendo como nunca antes había corrido, sus piernas musculosas y sus botas chocaban contra el pasto y las piedras como si fuera arena, su corazón estaba hecho un alboroto tremendo, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad para calmarse, ni de cansarse, tenía que llegar al bosque y encontrara a Eren asegurarse de que los cazadores no hubieran estado acechándole y por fin pusieran sus manos sobre él, sin poder siquiera imaginar los terribles escenarios posibles. Todo estaba oscureciéndose y volviéndose terriblemente abismal.

Sus pulmones parecían de fuego, ni siquiera en sus momentos más desesperados había conseguido tal velocidad para adentrarse en el bosque, corría con la misma velocidad en sus piernas que las de un venado, los animales le observaban correr y se escondían, incluso los sonidos se ensordecían al escucharle jadear desesperado.

Brincó por encima del rio, se deslizó un poco entre las rocas inestables. Torció su tobillo y se mordió la lengua, apenas tuvo tiempo para limpiarse el sudor que corría encima de sus ojos y le picaba. Deshecho llegó hasta el árbol, hasta la casita, ni siquiera se detuvo a observarla desde el exterior, el interior revelaba todo y su corazón dejó de palpitar.

Eren no era una persona muy ordenada, pero cuidaba las cosas y procuraba mantenerlas cerca de donde Levi las había dejado. Sin embargo, ahora mismo frente a sus ojos solo se expandía la aterradora escena de un crimen, las cobijas estaban por todos lados y los muebles rotos en todas direcciones, nada se había mantenido en su lugar, no había orden, solo caos y destrucción.

No había ni un solo sonido en el interior, la puerta estaba rota y ni un solo indicio de vida.

Gritar el nombre de Eren era en vano, no estaba ahí, podía notarse a simple vista.

Se dejó caer. Tuvo la sensación de que ya no existía nada en el mundo que le sostuviera a la vida, estaba solo y vacío como ese tronco, sus pulmones le reclamaban oxigeno, pero el apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el corazón que tanto tiempo le había mantenido con vida amenazaba con dejar de latir para siempre. O así era hasta que un ligero gemido le despertó de su desolado estado.

Era un gemido familiar, con el que se encontraba muy relacionado, un pequeño chillido de inconformidad, y el sonido de una respiración acompasada.

Levi gateó hasta la cama, encontrando un cajón destrozado, cubierto de sábanas blancas, mullidas y plumas desparramadas. En el interior uno de los niños pequeños hacía vanos esfuerzos por moverse gateando y salir de ahí, mientras el otro descansaba tranquilamente.

Los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los sujetaba entre sus brazos. Al tacto los dos lloraron, no porque no le reconocieran, al contrario, sentían el corazón adolorido de su padre y la imagen destrozaba a los tres, tan pequeños que apenas podían sostener su cabeza, pero sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Levi besó sus cabezas llenas de suave y abundante cabello negro, restregó sus mejillas húmedas contra sus crestas y les arrulló lentamente mientras los cubría con cobijas suaves para sacarlos de la casita.

Tenía dos bebés en manos. Bebés que necesitaban a sus padres.

Una profunda sed de venganza y determinación le embargó y salió con los pequeñitos acomodados en su pecho, dispuesto a recuperar a Eren donde quiera que lo tuvieran. Si es que aún le tenían. Y si no, pagarían las consecuencias….

Sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse.

* * *

N/A: ¡Muy bien, aquí la dejamos! Muchas gracias por sus rvs, este fanfic ya superó los 100 así que me doy absolutamente por bien servida, también quería avisarles que este sería mi penúltimo fic de SNK, el único que me quedará después de terminar este es Arabian nights, aún tengo proyectos para este fandom, pero sencillamente no sé si pueda llevarlos a cabo, así que si solo lees este fic mío, por ahora nos vamos despidiendo…

¡Nos leemos en el capítulo final!

Luna: Muchas gracias por tu rv, y por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando la historia hasta el final. Nos leemos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

PERDONEN LOS GUIONES, ME OLVIDÉ DE CAMBIARLOS.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** _ **¡Feliz año 2019! ¡Hay que ser mejores en el año del cerdo!**_

* * *

 **「** **La mística para jugar a cazar** **」**

 **Di que me verás de nuevo**

 **Incluso si es en tus sueños más salvajes**

Tocó con la palma entera en la puerta, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y ya nada quedaba de lo que fue un esplendoroso día, si no fuera por la linterna del pórtico se encontraría en plena oscuridad dentro del pueblo. Ya llevaba fuera varios segundos cuando volvió a tocar, le parecía raro que la puerta estuviera así de cerrada, pero al recordar el estado de Isabel suspiró frustrado. Los niños no habían parado de llorar y por más que los meneaba en sus brazos se resistían a los consuelos del pelinegro.

Finalmente, unos ojos aparecieron en la rendija de la apenas abierta puerta y Levi aprovechó desconsideradamente para empujarse dentro y mirar a Isabel en camisón. Tenía el mismo aspecto demacrado y marchito, cubierto por un halo de incipiente locura dramática y unas severas ojeras por falta de sueño, su cabello parecía fuego y su rostro el de una lunática, no inspiraba confianza alguna, pero no tenía opción.

Sumado a su pesadilla, Isabel reconoció de inmediato lo que Levi mantenía oculto bajo una manta en sus brazos, un trueno brutal acompañó su gesto desconcertado y su boca abierta de par en par, incapaz de comprender a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Con una sola mano Levi la sujetó del hombro.

―¡Isabel, Isabel, reponte, reponte! ― suplicó con el ceño fruncido

La pelirroja negó frenética.

― ¡Ponte buena que necesito que me ayudes! ― gruñó sujetándole con fiereza y desesperación ―, no hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, así que óyeme bien: necesito que cuides de ellos.

Sin decir más que eso Isabel abrió los brazos anonadada, para recibir lo que Levi ya le extendía, apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar como la pelirroja se hacía en brazos de ambos bultos cuando se dio vuelta con un solo destino en mente. En su espalda el rifle cargado se tambaleaba y sus pies se hundían en el lodo incipiente que la tormenta no dejaba de fomentar.

A lo lejos la imagen de un castillo envuelto en nubes de tormenta y árboles en la falda se iluminó con un fuerte rayo. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, el pueblo era pequeño, aquel lugar era el único parecido en toda la isla y sabía de buena fuente que esos engendros vivían allá. Por supuesto se trataba de gente rica, de buena familia, sin necesidad de trabajar, pasaban tiempo buscando a una criatura en el bosque y finalmente habían dado con ella… los cazadores tenían intereses oscuros en Eren.

La mansión, o castillo, había sido un principal atractivo turístico. Levi recordaba a la pareja que arribó junto con él a la isla dirigirse hasta esa casona y nunca jamás volvió a verlos, asumió que ahora trabajarían como servidumbre en esa morada, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Decidido a tomarlos por sorpresa Levi evitó el camino principal, rodeó la entrada y escaló la barda de piedra y musgo que rodeaba la antigua estructura, su piel blanca cada vez se llenaba más y más de lodo, su pelo negro chorreaba agua y no había un solo centímetro de sus ropas que estuviera seco. Su aspecto espectral se fundía con el de la naturaleza del castillo, sus grandes muros de piedra, piedra medieval, sus inmensos cedros con ramas tan grandes como casas, el follaje verde, todo rodeaba la infernal escena. Poco a poco consiguió aproximarse, la entrada del castillo no era sino una gran puerta de madera tallada con aldabas de hierro que no cederían, aunque las empujara con todas sus fuerzas.

Se alejó unos metros, la luz del día aun le daba tregua para mirar y así apreciar con fijación la pequeña ventana cerca del costado este de la estructura, muy cerca de un árbol, perfecto para trepar en él y deslizarse al interior. Requeriría de fuerza y concentración, pero su voluntad y miedo le movían por cuenta propia y cuando menos pudo reparar ya estaba cerca de entrar, sin una estrategia en mente, solo sus emociones.

Logró recargarse en el marco de piedra de la ventana, tenía apenas el grosor de un pie y una ventana con mosaico en color ámbar. El pelinegro procuró mirar al interior, pero solo pudo apreciar un patio central lleno de más árboles y rodeado por pasillos con arcos de cantera que daban a diversas habitaciones, una de ellas el vestíbulo principal, de donde se podía observar un poco de luz. Frunció el ceño, esperó sin ganas que un gran trueno retumbara en el cielo y con esto utilizar su codo para romper el cristal.

La naturaleza le bendijo con el ruido magistral y los vidrios rompiéndose apenas fueron detectados por sus propios oídos.

La ventana se quebró y él pudo saltar hasta el piso del interior, una caída de varios metros que en otras circunstancias habría meditado más cuidadosamente, la hizo sin pensar. Sus rodillas impactaron directamente con los cristales y aunque las cortadas eran evidentes su fuerza se volvió más cuando notó lo cerca que estaba de poder rescatar a Eren de las manos de esos desgraciados. Se movió con cuidado, sujetando el rifle con la mano y asegurándose de traer el cuchillo afilado sobre su cinturón.

Por el pasillo, sigiloso, pero ansioso se dirigió hasta la puerta entreabierta, la única puerta que parecía tener un poco de luz en el interior, sin embargo, la estrepitosa lluvia le impedía escuchar nada. Levi sería detectado tan fácilmente si tan solo alguien se asomara por la puerta, o por cualquiera de las ventanas. Pero lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en el interior los tenía demasiado ocupados. Levi apretó sus dientes.

Ya cerca del marco de la puerta una columna y un borde se volvieron su único refugio. Con el rabillo del ojo logró detectar movimiento en el interior, una mesa larga cubierta de armas de fuego reposaba tranquilamente a un costado de la amplia puerta. Claramente este lugar no era un vestíbulo… peor, una sala de trofeos. Los animales en las paredes comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos, las pieles en el piso, la chimenea encendida, los trofeos encima de la misma, los cuernos, las cabezas, las espadas…

Y en el interior, las carcajadas, como una taberna de salvajes.

Levi se cubrió la boca, el olor a carne quemada penetró sus fosas nasales. Gritos de dolor y más risas.

Miró sus manos, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Tenía que intervenir, pero también tenía miedo de ver lo que había en el interior y que su ira nublara cualquier sentido impidiéndole actuar de forma adecuada. Su principal objetivo tenía que ser, deshacerse de las armas de fuego. Solo había una manera, tenía que entrar y levantar la mesa con violencia para apartar las armas y dejarlos desprevenidos, después tendría que actuar rápido, sujetar a Eren entre brazos, seguro sería incapaz de caminar, correr, intentar defenderse, sacarlo, tendría que usar la misma ventana…

― ¡No!¡No…! ¡No! ― aquellos gritos lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, con el corazón en un puño se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar y supo que no podía esperar.

Cualquier martirio que Eren estuviera sufriendo ahora tendría que pararan así él moría en el intento de salvarle.

Tan sigilosamente como pudo encaró la puerta abierta y pateó con fuerza la mesa llena de armas, provocando un fuerte estruendo que resonó en toda la habitación, algunas pistolas se estrellaron contra las paredes, otras desaparecieron entre las pieles y la imagen de cinco hombres mirándole desde sus posiciones se convirtió en un cuadro de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Levi solo tuvo unos segundos para observar la escena antes de tomar su rifle y apuntar. Pero la imagen quedó grabada en sus retinas con la fuerza del sol. No sabía quién, pero uno de esos bastardos sujetaba a Eren de las manos, encima de su cabeza, el otro le sujetaba de las piernas, manteniéndolas abiertas a punto de realizar un acto vil contra el castaño, sus piernas bañadas en sangre tenían trampas en los tobillos, que perforaban su carne y probablemente dañaran nuevamente sus huesos, otro de ellos mantenía el pie encima de su suave y hermoso vientre, que durante meses había albergado con tanto cariño y amor a los pequeños bebés, una cadena en su cuello y una fusta en la mano. Como un animal salvaje.

El otro hombre estaba sentado en una silla, admirando todo.

Los ojos de Eren se posaron en el pelinegro un instante, solo una milésima de segundo. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, sus mejillas llenas de moretones, sangre corriendo de su labio, su cuello estrangulado en un tono purpura y el vientre lleno de lodo. Estaba llorando.

Levi apuntó, intentó no mirar más, pero el primero en caer fue el sujeto posicionado entre las piernas del castaño, su cabeza reventó en un sonido violento y sus entrañas se esparcieron por el ya lastimado cuerpo de Eren. El siguiente tiro lo dio al hombre sentado en la silla. Destrozando su pecho en una mancha roja inmediata.

Tiró el rifle al piso, no tenía tiempo para cargarlo. Y sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón.

Los tres hombres soltaron a Eren en un segundo y se aproximaron al pelinegro con toda su fuerza, una patada en el estómago al primero, un puñetazo en la cara al siguiente y clavar el cuchillo en la garganta del tercero. Con dos combatientes las cosas eran más sencillas, pero estos no planeaban darse por vencidos tan rápido, es verdad que se alejaron momentáneamente, tiempo suficiente para que Levi se aproximara a Eren y lo sujetara con fuerza entre sus brazos, deseaba susurrar dulces palabras sin sentido contra su oreja, pero apenas lo levantó un grito de dolor brotó de la garganta de la criatura, Levi había jalado de sus piernas atadas. Intentó destruir las trampas rápidamente, pero el hierro se había clavado en los tobillos con dureza.

Le atacaron por la espalda, intentando alejarlo, pero su reacción fue lo suficientemente rápida como para deshacerse del agarre y quitar de una buena vez las trampas. Levi cargó el cuerpo de Eren contra su pecho, manchándose de sangre en todas partes, sujetó una de las cortinas blancas del cuarto y envolvió la figura destruida del chico, que no dejaba de llorar. No había tiempo para declararse amor, Eren estaba en verdadero dolor.

Seguro de que ya no sería perturbado por aquellos dos imbéciles Levi sujetó fuertemente a Eren contra su cuerpo y lo tomó con la intención de salir del lugar, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, llegó hasta el patio donde el agua bañaba cada vez más el cielo y mirar se había convertido en una tarea imposible. Levi cruzó por el patio mojando el, hasta ahora, seco cuerpo de Eren y miró detrás suyo.

La imagen le pareció de lo más increíble. No solo había dos hombres mirándole desde el centro del patio, un tercero se levantaba a duras penas penetrándole con la mirada. Levi los encaró, si les daba la espalda, fácilmente lo detendrían, no podía salir de este castillo sin haber terminado con todos.

Estaba a punto de soltar el cuerpo de Eren en el piso cuando el impacto que retumbó contra sus oídos le hizo dar una fuerte zancada hacia atrás, el suelo se llenó de electricidad y el cielo se iluminó como el mismo sol, naranja y rojo corrió por las ramas de un cedro, fuego y humo sin posible extinción, la caída del tronco y un nuevo impacto hizo que el incendio bajo la tormenta se extendiera rápidamente. Los árboles comenzaron a quemarse como trozos de papel, el humo se impregnaba rápidamente en sus gargantas. Tenían que salir de ahí antes de morir intoxicados.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Levi reconoció la ventana por la que había entrada. Eren apenas se movía entre sus brazos, como si hubiera perdido la conciencia, se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado y a cada segundo era más difícil respirar e incluso ver.

Pero había gritos.

Gente muriendo quemada a sus espaldas. E incluso la sensación de alguien corriendo tras ellos.

El pelinegro no se detuvo a preguntarse si estos sonidos eran su imaginación, buscó la forma inmediata de colocar a Eren en su hombro y escalar por el muro de piedra hasta atrapar el borde de la ventana. Con una fuerza que no creía ser capaz de poseer subió a Eren hasta el bordo y lentamente avanzó hasta su lado. Pero la figura castaña no pudo sostenerse y terminó cayendo al piso del otro lado, causando que Levi se preocupara con pánico al caer y tomarlo nuevamente.

Los ojos verdes apenas respondían.

Y su huida apenas comenzaba.

0―0―0―0

Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja seca en la rama de un cedro abatido por el frío invierno, la última restante, que solo se sujeta de un ligero hilo, a punto de caer. Imposible de alguna manera, pues los fuertes brazos del cazador le sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de sentirse tan pequeño, apretaba la figura lastimada contra su pecho, arropándola cada vez más como si se tratara de un pequeño bebé contra las frías corrientes de aire. Deslizaba una y otra vez la manta contra su cabello, sus mejillas y su pecho, las piernas colgaban entre sus piernas, la cabeza ladeaba contra el piso. Había perdido la conciencia entre las gotas de lluvia y las piernas de Levi corrían lo más rápido que se les permitía.

La puerta principal de la posada era imposible, jamás podría arriesgar a que incluso más personas los vieran, mucho menos en ese estado. Tendría que entrar por la cocina y rogar porque Isabel no se encontrara ahí, no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones, no tenía tiempo de nada.

Las preocupaciones de Levi eran cada vez más intensas, los ojos de Eren estaban cerrados, los parpados amoratados y la cortada en el labio hacían que su siempre reluciente piel dorada asemejara a la de un muerto. La lluvia no daba tregua, golpeaba a ambos como un tifón de realidad, la farsa y fantasía del bosque acababa. Eren había tocado el territorio humano.

Empujó la puerta de madera con el hombro hasta que cedió o el cerrojo se rompió, no supo con exactitud y poco le importaba, tampoco le importó el desastre de lodo que sus botas dejaron sobre los pisos de madera ni el rechinido de esta cuando subió casi corriendo por las escaleras. La pelirroja no estaba en ninguna parte, la mujer que estaba cuidando de las crías de Eren no se plantó frente suyo y eso le preocupó, pero no podía ocuparse de ambos asuntos al mismo tiempo.

Tras encerrarse en le habitación dejó el cuerpo casi desfallecido de la criatura contra la cama, se desprendió de él por un instante solo para admirarlo, completamente desnudo, lastimado y entre sábanas blancas, era hermoso, tan hermoso como un santo, tan bello que le hacía levitar. Extendió la mano con la intención de tocarlo, su piel estaba fría y húmeda, llena de diamantes.

¿Iba a morir?

Se atragantó con aquel pensamiento y corrió tan pronto como pudo al baño, tendría que recurrir al agua caliente y para su suerte la bañera estaba preparada, humeante. No dudó ni un segundo y cargó con el cuerpo inconsciente hasta el agua sumergiéndolo con cuidado. Sus labios no emitían sonido alguno y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar las heridas que poco a poco teñían el agua de rojo. En ese momento Levi notó la sangre en sus manos y ropa, pero le importó poco.

―Voy a limpiarte ― murmuró nerviosamente más para sí mismo, como si tuviera que ordenarse a sí mismo moverse para poder hacer algo de provecho.

Sus manos temblaban y el hecho de meter una toalla limpia y blanca contra el cuerpo durmiente de la criatura en el interior de una bañera no parecía tener sentido alguno, sin embargo, lo intentó, la sangre seca de sus labios y moretones no desaparecieron, el cabello de Eren estaba estorbando, el pelinegro solo podía observar la figura, apenas y respiraba, ¿estaba respirando? ¿Estaba vivo siquiera? ¿Después de esa tortura? ¿De la caída?

― ¿Eren? ― sujetó al castaño por lo hombros, hincado en el piso del baño ―… ¿Eren?

Lo meneó con tanta fuerza que pudo haberle roto el cuello, pero no hubo respuesta.

No tenía la fuerza para abofetearle y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con temor.

― ¿Eren? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

Su cabeza calló a un lado.

Había algo en el interior del pelinegro, sus entrañas, estrujándose un poco, la espina dorsal que temblaba con un miedo fiero y frívolo, su respiración era errática. Imágenes de la tortura vinieron a su cabeza, miedos y además muchos arrepentimientos, no podía estar terminando de esa manera. Besó los labios dormidos de forma desesperada, la sangre de la boca de Eren se impregnó contra su lengua y bajó por la garganta, susurró un perdón profundo mientras lamía la comisura de su boca y sujetándole de las mejillas sumergió la cabeza de la hermosa dulce flora bajo el agua.

El cabello castaño de selva se convirtió en serpientes mojadas suplicando por salir, su rostro se cristalizó bajo el agua, las pestañas se convirtieron en nido de burbujas y la sangre mancho de color vino la transparencia, Levi lo miró desde arriba, sujetándole con fuerza de las mejillas. Admirando con los ojos tan abiertos que sus lagrimares gotearon, ardía. Algo le ardía.

Despierta, suplicaba en su interior. Resiste por favor.

Mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y las gotas cayeron por su barbilla, llenaron el agua y la imagen de Eren se manchó cada vez más. Si Eren lo dejaba, estaría solo, siempre había estado solo y ahora lo estaría, tendría que tomar dos niños, tendría que estar con ellos, sentirse pequeño y leerles cuentos, tendría que ser un padre en solitario, tendría que renunciar a la idea de que estaba enamorado y le estaba lastimando, sentía que iba a desfallecer de miedo. Que moriría de dolor, su corazón estaba rompiéndose, Eren estaba bajo el agua y perdía todo color.

Iba a quedarse solo, iba a tener el corazón roto.

Había amado y lo iba a perder. ¡Había amado!

El movimiento ofuscó sus pensamientos, no era un ligero temblor, llevaba bastantes segundos suplicando por aire, Levi seguía manteniéndolo bajo el agua e incluso cuando vio las gemas esmeraldas abrirse nuevamente se preguntó si estaba muerto también, pues eran tan hermosas que era imposible ver algo así con vida. Estaba lastimándolo, pero también tenía la impresión de preservar la belleza bajo el agua, como un espejo, admirándola y era tan hermoso….

― ¡Eren! ― gritó tomándolo contra su pecho, apretándole la nuca, los cabellos, sintiendo su respiración agitada, la tos violenta que chorreaba agua con sangre ―, mi dulce bebé, mi pequeño… Eren, oh Eren, mi amor.

El regreso a su vida se convirtió en un abrazo profundo dentro de la bañera, el niño pequeño de pelo negro se aferraba al lloroso castaño que apenas regresaba de la muerte, sus ojos derramaban agua y su boca se curveaba en una mueca de dolor profundo, alaridos de dolor desgarraban su garganta, no dolor físico, sino dolor en su alma.

―Mi Eren… estás roto, mi Eren, estás perfecto. A mi lado. Nunca más, no pasará nunca más. Nunca. Te protegeré, te voy a salvar. Te amo.

―No podré… ― lloraba la criatura

―Podrás.

―Nunca podré, no podré sobrevivir ― gemía sujetando la camisa blanca de Levi ― me han herido tanto. Los humanos...

―Somos escoria, lo sé, pero te cuidaré. Yo te cuidaré…

―No podrás ― negaba contrariado sin dejar de abrazarle ―, no podré salvarme nunca. Otros me encontrarán y lo harán peor. Y ahora tengo más miedo que antes…

―No te encontrarán ― negaba Levi acariciándole la cabeza ―, tendrán que pasar por encima de mi, Eren. No permitiré.

―Déjame libre ― suplicó Eren apartándose súbitamente, sujetándole del cuello de la camisa, penetrando con sus ojos de esmeralda las piedras ónix del pelinegro ―, dame la libertad…

―No te dejaré ir, si eso es lo que me pides. ― sujetó la boca lastimada del castaño y la beso una y otra vez ―, me perteneces, tanto como yo a ti.

Respondió los besos, pero tan pronto se detuvo, lo alejó.

―Córtalos.

Levi los miró, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban ahí, a pesar de que era la única prueba de la irrealidad mágica de Eren. Estaban ahí, fuertes, imponentes, dándole la espalda, jugando con magia. Prueba de que Eren no era humano, que era mágico, que tenía cuernos de ciervo, un celo, un idioma extraño y una magia que ni siquiera el mismo llegaba a comprender. Levi los miró.

Había hecho eso muchísimas veces, había quitado la cornamenta de animales, podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo sin lastimar a Eren. Sabía porque los quería afuera, sin ellos Eren podía parecer un humano, alguien común y corriente, una persona hermosa, en efecto, pero sin los cuernos él podía ser la figura real de un humano y no una criatura. Eso significaba que el castaño le estaba pidiendo tener una vida normal…

― ¿Una vida a mi lado? ― preguntó el pelinegro ―. Eren, si los corto… aun así tendremos que… yo maté a esas personas, si ellos lo descubren me alejarán de ti y me llevarán a prisión. Y nunca podré verte más y estarás solo para siempre, con nuestros hijos. Tengo que irme de aquí…

Eren le miró sin comprender.

―Tendrás que dejar este bosque y seguirme.

Eren asintió lentamente.

―Nos iremos lejos de aquí, Eren, a un lugar donde pueda protegerte, donde nadie pueda encontrarte y no sepan de tu existencia. Ese lugar será solo para ti, tendrás que irte conmigo.

―Te seguiré a donde vayas.

Levi se mordió el labio.

Cortaría los cuernos de Eren.

Tomarían el camino que había estado evitando, a sabiendas de que llevar a Eren allá significaba una vida de lujos sin preocupaciones, pero también sería renunciar a mucho. No solo Eren, también él. Pero si para protegerlo tenía que mentir lo haría, ya después revelaría la verdad.

0―0―0―0

El largo camino de tierra suelta se extendía entre colinas verdes rodeadas por frondosos árboles cuidadosamente plantados y podados, dando un aspecto silvestre al castillo señorial que se mostraba incipiente detrás de largos metros de pasto y fuentes de mármol con agua estancada y turbia. El carruaje se detuvo entre pausas y jadeos de los caballos y el conductor, Levi se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del camino, Eren meneaba a los pequeños insolentes que de vez en cuando mantenían conversaciones con babeos. Apenas bajó el conductor, Levi se desprendió del asiento de cuero para abrir la puerta dirigiéndose al exterior, sujetando aun con un solo brazo dos maletas de cuero negro y un abrigo color marrón, se giró una vez abajo y extendió una mano firme y blanca como la nieve para que Eren la tomara.

Dentro de sus posibilidades, con dos chiquillos en brazos, tomó la mano y bajó del carruaje sin dejar salir ni un poco del aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, en un suspiro que aún no alcanzaba a salir, no saldría hasta que se sintiera aliviado, en ese momento tenía tantos nervios sobre su alma y su cuerpo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Levi le miraba con cierta preocupación, pero no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado y ansioso por la situación que se aproximaba. Sujetó con cariño la mano del chico y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo acercándose cada vez más al pórtico de la casa.

Imponente, como todo en el camino la reja negra tenía afiladas puntas en cada una de las barras de hierro, una aldaba del tamaño del cráneo de un elefante y un guardia adormilado que apenas se incorporaba de su incomoda y avejentada silla para recibir a las ruidosas visitas, ruidos provenientes del chofer que bajaba sin cuidado las maletas y las arrojaba en el piso como si fueran costales de papas. Levi y Eren procuraban ser silenciosos como dos animas.

― ¿Sí? ― gruñó de forma poco amable el anciano, acercándose cada vez más a la reja y mirando por encima de sus canosas cejas a la peculiar pareja, una chispa de reconocimiento surgió poco después de acerarse ―, ¿A-amo Levi? ¡Es usted!

La reja se abrió tan pronto como el anciano encontró una gran llave que colgaba de un manojo inmenso y sus manos temblaban a cada segundo. Miraba al pelinegro con interés y curiosidad morbosa, su lengua tanteaba a cada instante sus labios resecos y avejentados.

―Difícilmente creí que viviría para verlo de nuevo, a este pobre anciano no le falta mucho para partir ― una risa seca se insertó en su garganta ―. ¡Voy a llamar a Petra! Estará feliz de verlo, todos lo estaremos.

―No te molestes, Abraham ― lo detuvo Levi con un movimiento de mano ―, llegaré por mi cuenta hasta la puerta, no necesito que me reciban, solo llama a los demás para que lleven mi equipaje al interior.

―Claro que, si amo, claro que sí.

Levi comenzó a caminar sin soltar el brazo de Eren y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el anciano, que hasta ahora no había reparado en la grácil figura de ojos verdes y desbordante melena castaña que sujetaba dos bebés. A pesar de lo curioso del cuadro no dijo nada, Levi agradeció el gesto, pero aun así pudo sentir su inquisidora mirada hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

El pelinegro no detuvo su andar y aunque sabía que el camino hasta la puerta era largo prefería recorrerlo a pie que esperar un solo segundo más junto a ese anciano, para que llegaran más sirvientes y le miraran de la misma manera. Aunque evidentemente tendría que acostumbrarse a esas miradas si es que su retorno sucedía exitosamente. Echó una mirada rápida a Eren, por supuesto estaba callado y atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuidando angelicalmente a sus bebés y siguiendo paso a paso las cadenas del destino del pelinegro, no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente. Levi miró la puerta de la casa, amplia, blanca, tan alta como un caballo en dos patas y las ventanas cerradas de par en par.

Su prisión personal.

La puerta del castillo se abrió, como si anticipara su llegada, una mujer menuda de aspecto enfermizo y ojos grandes como búhos sujetaba dos pedazos de tela para limpiar que cayeron al suelo en cuanto observó las dos figuras espectrales que se acercaban en un rito mortal. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

― ¡Erd, Gunter! ― jadeó bajando los escaloncillos ―, ¡Erd, Gunter! ¡Vengan rápido! Es el amo Levi ¡Ha vuelto!

Si la mujer no abrazó al pelinegro en el acto fue porque tenía las manos ocupadas, pero tan pronto estuvo frente al hombre sonrió tan ampliamente como un piano de teclas de marfil, Levi apenas y esbozó un gesto, pero finalmente recibió con gusto el toque de la mujer sobre sus hombros.

― ¡Amo Levi! Pero que gusto, que dicha, que bendición tenerlo en casa. ¿Por qué no nos avisó que vendría? Habríamos preparado todo, una cena esplendida, un carruaje y su habitación… ¡Dios mío! Alguien tiene que subir a hacer la cama de inmediato y… y… su padre…

―Gracias por tu recibimiento Petra ― agradeció políticamente Levi sin detener su paso al interior de la mansión ―, no hay necesidad de grandes bienvenidas, he vuelto y eso es lo importante.

La felicidad no se aparató ni un instante del jovial rostro, ni cuando sus ojos viajaron súbitamente hasta el rostro de la criatura castaña y más específicamente a los bultos llenos de mantas que sus gráciles manos sujetaban con mucho cariño y preocupación, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento estos le serían apartados súbitamente por una bestia, había cierto miedo en su encuentro con otros seres humanos desconocidos. Petra carraspeó intentando mantener la compostura, aunque su desconcierto era evidente. Sonrió de nuevo al pelinegro y bajó la cabeza.

―Avisaré al amo…. Inmediatamente.

―Te lo agradezco, vamos Eren. ― Levi empujó suavemente la espalda baja de Eren para subir por los escalones de madera blanca tallada hasta alcanzar la puerta de la casona.

El pelinegro no se sorprendió al encontrarse con el interior de la casa, los años pasaban y el tiempo no afectaba la estructura ni ornamentas de la misma, generaciones tras generaciones habían mantenido la casa intacta, su familia no era la excepción, el lugar tenía un toque frio, desolado y anticuado. Tal vez la presencia de niños ayudara a iluminar un poco el espacio, mordió su labio al recordar que ni siquiera cuando él era niño las ventanas de los cuartos eran abiertas o la luz solar penetraba en el interior, una infancia desabrida. Una madre muerta y un padre ausente. Desgracias.

―Por favor siéntate ― pidió Levi cariñosamente a Eren cuando se acercaron al vestíbulo principal de la casa.

Eren admiró con desconfianza la tapicería y la chimenea, pero no dejó de obedecer, después de todo sus brazos estaban cansados ya de sujetar los pesados bebés adormilados. No emitió ruido alguno cuando sus piernas se doblaron sobre la superficie suave, Levi dejó las maletas en el piso vigilado silenciosamente por Eren y miró la casa una vez más, los cuadros hermosos, el fuego casi extinto, las grandes ventanas. Suspiró, Eren acomodó los bebés. Levi lanzó una mirada incómoda a las dos figuras rechonchas que descansaban sobre las piernas de Eren, eran apenas tan grandes como la mitad de su brazo, con cabellos negros y lacios pegados a su piel blanca perla, ligeramente rosada en las mejillas y los labios, sus pestañas eran tan gruesas como las patas de un insecto y sus ojos verdes como el mismísimo bosque, así pues, fueron dotados con un temple cálido y silencioso, parecido al de sí mismo. Sin duda eran parte de él, no había forma de dudarlo, al verlos su padre tampoco lo dudaría, pero el resto de la historia…

―El amo está en su despacho esperándole, amo Levi ― la pequeña sirvienta apareció por la puerta de madera.

Levi se giró para observarla, no tuvo el gesto de despedirse de Eren, por más que hubiera querido decirle que no se preocupara y que pronto volvería, la incertidumbre de encontrarse con su progenitor ya era casi motivo suficiente para que colapsara, incluso siendo él la estoica, fría y absoluta persona que era. Los nervios corrían por su cuerpo. Como si fuera necesario Petra le acompañó en absoluto silencio, un recorrido pequeño, pero tortuoso. Incluso ella no tenía la libertad de ofrecer acompañamiento a Eren o preparar la habitación, como había ofrecido en un principio, sin saber el veredicto del señor de la casa.

El fétido familiar olor golpeó el rostro del pelinegro súbitamente.

―Amo Levi ― balbuceó Petra ―, gusta que… acompañe a…

―Estará bien. No tardaré. ― quiso sonar amable, pero su voz se tornó en una evasiva.

La sirvienta guardó silencio inmediato y partió de su lado con la cabeza agachada.

El pelinegro suspiró y decidió que su orgullo valía lo suficiente como para no tocar la puerta, pero si Levi había huido de esto por una razón estaba enfrentándose al problema del que se había querido olvidar.

En el interior, nunca era de día, la oscuridad solo se alejaba del cuarto por dos débiles lamparas de petróleo que reposaban encima de la madera pulida del escritorio, tras ellas la silueta inmóvil de un hombre sujetando una pluma eterna contra papel mojado y tinta negra regada en la pureza de su piel, la barba cada vez más larga y el pelo cuidadosamente peinado. Sus ojos fríos como dagas se apartaron solamente un instante del papel cuando Levi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―Sabía que volverías ― la misma desagradable voz estridular ―, como un perro, con la cola entre las patas.

―Tuve mis motivos ― afirmó Levi tomando asiento frente suyo.

― ¿Para volver o para irte? ― preguntó el hombre, sonriendo. Por primera vez dejando el trabajo a un lado ―, como sea, estas aquí ahora y eso es lo importante, hijo mío.

― ¿Te importa escucharme? ― preguntó ácidamente

―Mientras me concierna directamente.

―Sabes porque me fui….

―Si vas a volver a quejarte, es inútil, no es de mi interés ― levantó la mano con un gesto despreciativo ―, serás el heredero de esta familia, eres mi único hijo, tu futuro está en esta casa, en esta empresa. No tienes otro camino a seguir. Tus fantasías infantiles terminaron, si la presión de crecer te ofusca tanto como para huir a otro país no eres un hombre.

―Soy un hombre ― gruñó Levi tensándose en la silla.

―Un hombre que gusta de…

―Tengo hijos.

Los ojos de Kenny Ackerman brillaron, como los ojos de un niño que observa el frondoso árbol de navidad, como si los regalos bajo las ramas fueran exactamente lo que había deseado durante todo el año, como si la cueva de las maravillas se abriera a sus pies. El color cal de su piel se pintó de rojo en zonas que Levi no había observado en toda su vida, incluso la piel marchita de sus labios se arrugó formando una ligera sonrisa.

― ¿Pero… que…?

―Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte y no me interrumpas ― ordenó Levi altivamente ―, es verdad que me fui de esta casa de porquería porque no quería convertirme en un hombre viejo, triste y atado a su trabajo como tú. Porque odio Francia y su gente banal. Pero lo que encontré en el exterior de estas tierras no tiene comparación con todo el dinero que has juntado en tu vida. Lejos de aquí, muy lejos, encontré un bosque casi encantado, en el interior habitaba una criatura de belleza celestial, como un hada, o una ninfa, la cosa más bella que mis mundanos ojos podían vislumbrar, me iré a la tumba sin admirar algo más hermoso alguna vez, esta criatura era macho. No hablaba mi idioma y tenía características físicas de un ciervo…

―Perdiste la cabeza… ― tartamudeó el viejo

―Muchos cazadores lo perseguían, pero evité que lo poseyeran. En cambio, yo lo hice mío y me convertí en su ser amado, así como él en el mío. Por supuesto que copulamos y de esa unión concebimos dos niños….

― ¿Dos? ― la felicidad le iluminó nuevamente

―Comprenderás las dificultades de nuestra relación, al ser él una criatura mágica, macho, por eso tuve que cortar sus cuernos, sacarlo del bosque y traerlo aquí, donde pueda vivir una vida casi humana a mi lado. La única razón por la que regresé es porque quiero darle a Eren una vida segura y a los niños también. Si para conseguirlo debo rendirme a este futuro de mierda lo haré.

El silencio fue bastante evidente después de aquel discurso, el pelinegro no esperaba que su progenitor creyera la historia, pero para evitar preguntas incomodas prefería soltarlo todo de una buena vez y continuar con el beneficio de la duda entre ambos. Por supuesto sabía que todo sonaba como una locura y que cualquier persona terminaría en el sanatorio si saliera por la calle soltando estas palabras, sin embargo, él no era cualquier persona. Él era el hijo de Kenny Ackerman, un hombre rico, con la necesidad de heredar todo su dinero y casualmente él era el único candidato posible. Si había algo que a Kenny le importaba más que a nada era tener un heredero, capaz de perdonarle todo a Levi si cumplía con su función familiar. Su felicidad incrementaba un poco más ahora que sabía que este heredero tenía su propia descendencia ahora, la fortuna y el prestigio Ackerman se extendería por más tiempo.

Sus dientes amarillos revelaron una sonrisa amplia como la media luna, sus piernas delgadas hicieron las de resortes, para levantarlo de la silla.

―Levi, solo dime una cosa… ¿Serás el heredero de la familia? ¿Asumirás tus responsabilidades? ¿Tus hijos lo harán?

Así que así es firmar un contrato con satanás…

―Si.

― ¿Te comprometes?

―Lo hago.

―Entonces vamos a conocer a esas criaturas.

Tan fácil era mantener a ese hombre viejo y codicioso feliz. Por supuesto pensaba ignorar la mayor parte de la historia de locura de Levi, tampoco iba a exigir respuestas o comprobaciones, pues ya tenía los beneficios, un heredero y nietos. Si Levi había perdido en gran parte la cordura bajo la sombra de esa horrible isla le era completamente indiferente, la felicidad eclipsaba el sentido natural de creer cualquier cosa.

El hombre caminó con vitalidad hasta salir del estudio, seguido por su hijo que se mostraba despreocupado, pero su interior vibraba con incertidumbre ante el próximo encuentro. Su padre conocería a Eren, Eren, la criatura mágica que había parido sus dos hijos y estaba en la sala, vestido como una doncella de falda larga vaporosa y camisa de satín y botones de perla, el pelo hasta los hombros y la mirada de ciervo asustado. Kenny Ackerman se detuvo en la puerta.

Miró a su hijo y sonrió antes de girar el pomo del vestíbulo.

El cuadro era hermoso, cálido y casi familiar, solo interrumpido por los dos intrusos recién llegados que observaron conmovidos al joven sujetando con ternura uno de los bebés, meneándolo con ligereza entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su nariz y jugaba con sus cabellos. El otro bebé gateaba entre cobijas cerca del piso, totalmente libre de la opresión materna, exploraba el territorio con la seguridad de que su madre le observaba desde el sillón.

Tan pronto los vio, en el mismo instante, Eren sujetó al chiquillo del piso y lo colocó en su regazo mientras se ponía en pie, desconcertado. Levi deseó captar su mirada y tranquilizarle, pero fue inútil.

―Así que tú eres el bellísimo Eren ― Kenny Ackerman se aproximó sonriente ―. Levi no mentía, realmente posees una belleza excepcional, alucinante.

Extendió la mano como para sujetar la del castaño, rápidamente este reaccionó estrechándola en un saludo formal, una ligera inclinación en la cabeza y la sonrisa avergonzada más honesta y deslumbrante que cualquiera habría visto en su vida.

―Un placer conocerlo, Kenny Ackerman ― saludó Eren con cortesía

―Ah, y hablas ― se rió tontamente el hombre, descolocado ―, estoy feliz de tener en casa a Levi, a ambos, esta es tu casa ahora, por favor siéntete como en ella, apruebo tu relación con mi hijo, lo que sea que eso signifique….

Se soltaron. Levi permaneció en silencio admirando la aparente tranquilidad de la criatura que a duras penas se las arreglaba para permanecer cerca de otros humanos y ahora tenía que fingir completa devoción al hombre que les daba casa y sustento, era mucho mejor actor de lo que se le reconocía.

El hombre apartó su fría mirada de Eren para enfocarla en lo que realmente le interesaba.

―Ahora, déjame sujetar a mis nietos. ¡que bellísimas criaturas! Mira esos ojos ― sujetó al pequeño en brazos y mimó su cara rechoncha ―. Definitivamente son de Levi mira ese cabello. No puedo quejarme, has mejorado la sangre con tu elección de pareja. Unos gemelos maravillosos, me gustaría una nieta, pero eso ya lo veremos más tarde…

La risa tonta del hombre persiguió la casa por unos momentos.

―Hay que bautizarlos, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

―Feli ― explicó felizmente Eren refiriéndose al chiquillo que descansaba sobre sus brazos ―; por felicidad. Y él es Devien, significa viento.

Sin duda Eren había planeado todo con detenimiento, Levi no pudo detenerse a protestar, mucho menos cuando Eren explicó el simbolismo de los nombres elegidos, una criatura mística como él, usando nombres naturales, mágico, florales, parecía destinado a ser. A Kenny Ackerman también le agradaron, pues comenzó a llamarles por nombre inmediatamente, a balbucear sandeces y explicar detalladamente sobre las habitaciones, la cena, los muebles de bebé.

Levi miró a Eren, un ser humano complaciente.

Resignado a ser apartado de su hábitat natural para siempre, la tristeza consumía algo muy dentro de sus ojos y aun así nombraba a sus hijos como si estuviese viviendo en el bosque.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en la boca del pelinegro.

0―0―0―0

La grácil figura le daba la espalda, ojos fijos en un punto especifico de la nada. Todo su cuerpo absorbido por el paisaje del exterior. Levi arrastró los pies a través de los ventanales hasta llegar al enorme balcón de si habitación, movido por un impulso de amor puro rodeó la espalda de Eren por detrás, mientras descansaba su barbilla en el hombro del castaño, aspirando su dulce aroma floral, que seguía sin desaparecer, a pesar del desagradable entorno citadino.

― ¿Qué miras? ― preguntó Levi dulcemente, acunando cada vez más su figura.

Los brazos de Eren estaban calientes, había dejado a los bebés en sus cuneros por primera vez desde que dejaron la isla…

―Afuera ― comentó sin ninguna explicación.

Levi abrió los ojos para enfocarlos nuevamente en el punto fijo que Eren parecía apreciar, la tristeza bañó nuevamente su semblante, por supuesto estaban en la que había sido su casa durante toda su vida, Levi conocía casi a la perfección los terrenos que circundaban la propiedad, sabía que el intento de bosque que rodeaba el patio trasero de la casa era una falsa imagen, cedros, pinos y abetos milenarios se extendían imponentes y a los cuantos metros una barda de ladrillo rojo cortaba la fauna como si fuera una maldición. Mordió su labio.

―Lo siento tanto, mi precioso Eren ― se quejó Levi, al igual que la criatura él también se sentía mal

―Yo lo decidí así ― intentó el castaño

―Si, pero no tenías idea de saber realmente lo que eso significaba ― el pelinegro tomó los hombros de Eren para mirarle directamente mientras se confesaba ―, la ciudad, la ciudad de la que hui, las responsabilidades, la familia. Nunca te dije nada de eso. Francia es el símbolo claro de la civilización que arrasa con todo, mi familia tiene negocios que absorben el mínimo espacio de naturaleza, mi padre quiere que yo cargue con todo eso y tendré que hacerlo si quiero que nos mantenga aquí. Eren, aquí en esta casa estarás seguro. Estas serán tus tierras, nuestros hijos crecerán sin carencias, serán felices. Pero tendrás que entender… que nunca volverás a ver el bosque, no aquí.

―Lo echaré tanto de menos… ― Eren mordió su labio ―, pero no quiero pasar de nuevo por ese peligro. Aquí estaré a salvo.

Levi suspiró, sintió el miedo del castaño en la voz y también tembló temeroso. Tuvieron que salir casi enseguida de la isla, Eren apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de las piernas, su estado mental era aún más grave, pero su necesidad de huir lo era más. Todos hablaban del gran incendio en el castillo de los cazadores, pero ningún pueblerino se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente para preguntarse qué había pasado y mantener a Isabel callada había sido difícil, pero finalmente la pelirroja sirvió para algo y arregló un acuerdo con el dueño del barco para que Levi, Eren y los bebés pudieran salir de la isla una noche semanas después. No hizo más preguntas y tampoco se despidió, había un dejo de dolor y locura en su semblante.

―Pero tendrás que esconder lo que realmente eres, Eren. Lo lamento tanto.

―Nunca se ira por completo ― murmuró Eren tocando con cariño la fría mejilla blanca de Levi ; es parte de mí y yo de él.

―Te prometo que haré lo posible…

― ¿Por qué?

―Por qué vuelvas un día…

Su mirada fue confusa por unos instantes, poco a poco se tornó en tintes de cariño y comprensión. La cara afligida de Levi no desistía, sus preocupaciones se concentraban por completo en su semblante, el estado anímico de Eren se reflejaba en sus propias emociones. Le besó suavemente la comisura de la boca, apenas un ligero roce, lo suficiente para que el pelinegro levantara su vista y la fijara con adoración sobre sus ojos verdes.

―No solo por ti, Eren. Por ellos ― explicó refiriéndose a los pequeños ―, en el fondo sé que son igual que tu…

Eren sonrió.

―Volverán a crecer, los míos. Los de ellos también, mi esencia nació en ellos ― aunque sus palabras aun eran incomprensibles, Levi pudo entender perfectamente a lo que se refería.

―Ese bosque es nuestro hogar ― continuó ―, los cuatro, volveremos.

―Volveremos.

Levi tomó la mano de Eren y la apretó contra su pecho.

―Cùm a 'ghealladh seo…

La misma noche del ataque Levi cortó los cuernos de Eren, dejando apenas un poco de ellos sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo con cabello, un corte seguro, un humano hermoso en apariencia. Pero una criatura mágica en el interior. Y sus hijos eran iguales, el bosque vivía dentro de ellos. Un día tendrían que huir lejos de la ciudad… de nuevo.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia. No quiero recalcar lo que ya he dicho muchísimas veces, pero no estuve pasando por la mejor etapa de mi vida, así que se me complicó muchísimo actualizar, pero este fic ya estaba a nada de terminar y no quise rendirme, aunque me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado.

No sé si estoy contenta de por fin terminarlo o porque realmente me ha gustado el desenlace final de este fanfic.

Espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado, cuando lo releía noté lo cariñoso que Levi se había vuelto con Eren y me sentí feliz. También por Eren, pues aunque dejó su hogar lo hizo para que sus hijos estuvieran seguros, es realmente influyente el abuelo que tienen…

Sin embargo, me queda recalcar que Eren NECESITARÁ volver al bosque, es su hogar, también de los bebés, tienen guardado un lugar en su corazón de esta magia.

No me queda más que decir que muchísimas gracias, sigan cuidando de mi, agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras, sus comentarios, reviews, sus mensajes, cualquier dejo de interés hace que mi corazón se hinche de felicidad. Y perdón por hacerles esperar. Aun me queda terminar Arabian Nights, así que las invito a seguir a mi lado.

Guest, Luma, Scc Ccu, Nickolaz, son un cielo, gracias por sus rvs.

Y siempre gracias a mi rana.

Bye.


End file.
